Kingdom Hearts 3 aftermath
by redlox2
Summary: This is my thoughts of what would happen in the KH3 ending. SPOILERS! (and afterwards with the characters reacting) SOKAI (no other ships although some implied-my personal ones)
1. Ending

Kingdom Hearts 3 Aftermath

**I know People are waiting for the Next Reading Fox Scroll chapter but to be honest I don't have motivation to type for it right now (particularly as my old labtop broke down with the original files which bummed me out…) Onto this story. This maybe an two-shot with just my thoughts on what happened in the ending (not going to speculate about the Secret ending with Sora).**

**SPOILERS for ending of Kingdom Hearts 3! If haven't played (or watched) the ending feel free to look away! (chapter 1 is basically a summary of the ending with some info about the characters)**

They had done it. The Guardians of Light had stopped Master Xehanort Plan to use the power of Kingdom Hearts to cover the worlds in darkness to start anew. Thanks to Sora and Master Eraquas's heart even the old Master admitted defeat and allowed Sora and his friends to close the door to Kingdom Hearts therefore ending the second Keyblade War allowing the worlds to have peach once again.

Throughout the War through countless efforts of Sora and his friends people who were lost or trapped were saved including Master Aqua in her time in the realm of Darkness, Ventus awakening his heart and body, Terra regaining control of his body from the Elder Master. Despite Xion originally being a seeker of Darkness brought back to fight against the light due to her bonds with Roxas(within Sora) and Axel was redeemed and joined the Heroes of light and allowed to be her own person. Roxas was given a vessel for his heart to inhabitant thus allowing himself to be a sperate person from Sora. Isa was reborn from Saix prior to the start of the War yet chose to be Saix again for the pursuit of power in his belief that Lea had chosen his new friends over him. Eventually Saix defeat at Sora, Xion and Roxas allowed him to reborn once again as Isa much to Lea relief allowing Isa to become friends with Xion and Roxas as well.

However like with all Wars there were still causalities on the light side with Master Eraquas moving on along with his old friend Xehanort much to his students sadness. Kairi one of the Princess of Heart and Guardians of Light was taken by Xenmas and killed by Master Xehanort to give Sora motivation for the War.

Sora in his grief clashed with Master Xehanort allowing the old master to create the legendary X-Blade and open the path to the true Kingdom Hearts. Despite Kingdom Hearts being closed and Xehanort dying there was still one problem weighing on everyone mind. What about Kairi whose body and heart were mercilessly destroyed by Xehanort, Sora knew in his heart that he had to use the power of waking to find and bring back Kairi despite King Mickeys protest. Sora was previously warned by a Younger Xehanort that using the power of waking to find hearts would cost him a huge price (as the power was meant to find worlds using hearts not to find hearts through worlds).

Sora mind was made up which Riku trusting his friend to defy the odds once again let him go allowing Sora to open a new gate for himself with the promise that He and Kairi would return home.

With this promise everyone decided to return to their home worlds to enjoy their reunions and wait for the lost friends to return.

Lea (still called as "Axel" by some) along with the reborn Roxas, and Xion returned to Twilight Town where they quickly became friends with the local residents Oletter, Pence and Hayner. The teens data counterparts were friends with Roxas beforehand and despite not formally meeting Roxas quickly just as close of friends with Roxas and their friends even sharing Sea-Salt Ice cream on multiple times. Saix would eventually be reborn as his human Isa and be forgiven for his part in both Organization 13 and allowed to resume his friendship with Lea and new friendships with Roxas and Xion. Lea had decided to finally ditch his former Organization 13 black Coat along with Roxas, Xion and Isa to wear more casual clothing showing their ties to the former Organization to be over.

Donald And Goofy confident their close friend and teammate Sora would come back went with King Mickey and Retired Master Yen Sid back to Disney Castle. There Mickey and Minnie had a touching reunion while Daisy initially scolded Donald she hugged as well. Mickey faithful dog Pluto gave his Master a happy lick.

Terra, Ventus and Aqua returned home to their home the Land of Departure. It had been more then a decade since they called this place home and despite their lost of their master and father figure they knew they were together again. Ventus had also found his old friend Chirithy from his old days in the first Keyblade War although his memories from that time were still hazy. He could not remember how he had ended up in Master Xehanort apprenticeship but remembered his old friend. Despite these happy reunions they too waited anxiously for Sora and Kairi return. They all felt some form of debt for the younger Keyblade wielder fir helping ending their hurt.

Terra despite not meeting Sora formally (and choosing Riku as his successor) had Sora to thank for pushing Xehanort heart from his possessed body allowing his own heart to rejoin it.

Aqua remembered the much younger child who she considered gifting a keyblade to but chose otherwise seeing Riku selected and thinking one keyblade was enough for any friendship. She was possessed by pure darkness in the realm of Darkness and after both Keyblade Masters Riku and Mickey failed to reach her heart Sora miraculously showed up to save her. He defeated the darkness surrounding her body and managed to reach her hand and pull from sinking into darkness.

Ventus himself had the closest connection to Sora despite them not physically meeting face to face till shortly into the 2nd keyblade war. Shortly after Sora was born Ventus heart was near collapse from the removal of his darkness (which created a new being called Vanitas) came into contact with Sora pure innocent heart and healed it allowing Ventus to stay alive. About 4 years after the initial meeting of Hearts Ventus heart was once again damaged from destroying Xehanort first attempt of a X-blade and his dark counterpart Vanitas. Ven comatose body was put into the chamber of waking while his damaged heart found it way into Soras and joined together for more then a decade to heal. Ventus heart allowed Sora to wield a Keyblade and waken his own unique powers and thus keep his powers even after Ventus heart awoke and left Sora heart to rejoin his body. Ventus finally awoke with Sora help after Vanitas threatened to kill Aqua and using Sora power of waking.

Some time later Namine was given a vessel to inhabitant allowing her to become her own person from inside Kairi. Namine then took her first breathes as a complete person and later Riku came from Destiny Island to pick her up. Riku also went to Twilight Town, Disney Castle and the Land of Departure to pick his friends so they could all go to Destiny Island for Sora and Kairi return.

All the guardians of lights enjoyed the peacefulness of Destiny Island knowing for a little while they had peace after the 3nd Keyblade War. Goofy and Donald were happily creating a sand sculpture of Donald while Hayner, Peace and Olette created a traditional snowman with two Mickey like ears using the sand. Riku, Ventus and Terra were happily running past them in the sand while Aqua and Mickey waved to them happily.

Both Xion and Namine were happily collecting seashells near the beach, Namine was her white dress she wore when she was a nobody and Xion in a new black sleeveless double buttoned shirt with a short white skirt and black shoes.

Ventus threw a frisbee at Isa who quickly tossed it high towards Lea. Lea jumped up and threw it much too high back to Ven who ran to pick it up. Just as Donald finished the sculpture of himself Ventus accidently threw the frisbee it at the sculpture causing it collapse. Donald yelled at a sheepish Ventus while everyone else gathered near the shack.

Riku, Roxas and Terra were the first to gather while Goofy quickly settled down Ven and Donald by pointing at the connecting island where everyone was looking. Aqua and Mickey were near the shack already but turned around when prompted by Riku to look at the island that was higher up with a Papao fruit growing from it. Donald and Goofy instantly wanted to go the island when they saw who was sitting there but King Mickey managed to calm them down enough to simply watch.

Lea and Isa quickly joined the group watching alongside Xion and Namine. Riku in particular stepped closer when he saw it his best friends Sora and Kairi sitting on the Papao Tree with a knowing smirk. The group consisting of Riku, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Isa, Lea, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Olette, Hayner and Pence watched in silence at seeing Sora and Kairi sitting there in peace holding hands.

They could not hear what was said due to the distance but they saw Sora grip Kairi's hand even tighter as the small amount of space between the two friends indicated this was not purely platonic. Riku being the closest eyes widened in shock as he saw Kairi look into Sora face and shed tears of sadness. For a few moments Sora just smiled at Kairi but to everyone shock he faded away nearly instantly as the sunset rays of light seem to envelope Sora former position. Kairi kept weeping as her dearest person faded away in front of her very eyes. She felt the warmth of his hand fade as his body disappeared.

Kairi bitterly found it ironic that she kept him fading to death which allowed him to save everyone else but when she was struck down Sora had to use the Power of Waking to much to bring her back at the cost of himself.

**AN: I dunno when I updating Reading Fox Scroll to be honest (as a writer you need motivation to write and KH3 gave itself the motivation for this). Chapter 2 will be original with my thoughts! If you like it please review!**


	2. Reactions

Kingdom Hearts 3 Aftermath

Chapter 2 Reactions

**Ok whatever I didn't start fanfic for reviews (although I do love chatting). From now on I will be branching with reactions (that might be baised) of the characters to Sra disappearance. As based the fact that everyone gathered I think was really there with Kairi till he vanished (and not simply Kairi feelings).**

Riku being the closest was the first to get over his shock of seeing his best friend disappear into thin air. He did an impressive jump from the beach all the way to the second island in one leap.

"Sora!" Riku yelled running to the spot where Sora sat not even a minute ago. He tried grabbing the air as if he could reach his friend but to no avail. Kairi just sat there with even more tears seeing her other best friend so distraught over their best friend disappearance.

By this point everyone had gotten over the shock of watching Sora vanish and quickly ran to where Riku and Kairi sat. Namine quickly ran over to where her former other half sat embracing her and letting Kairi weep on her shoulder. Even Namine could not help but weep silently over the loss of the friend who saved from a life of loneliness despite what she was forced to do in castle Oblivion. Aqua also embraced younger girls into her embrace as well as she tried to process what happened to the keyblade wielder she could no help but think of as the same innocent boy she met more then a decade ago.

Both Ventus and Roxas coincidentally had the same expression of pure shock seeing the keyblade wielder whose heart had sheltered both of theirs just a few days ago. Terra was at a lost as despite not being as attached to Sora he knew he owed a debt to the younger keyblade wielder for helping reclaim his body and he didn't know what to say or do.

"Sora! Where are ya?" Goofy shouted as he desperately looked around expecting Sora to answer back. "Sora!" Donald cried out hoping their other "half pint" would show up if they yelled while Mickey looked down thinking that this was what the price of the Power of Waking had to be.

"Sora this cant be the end for you man. You beat bloody Xehanort for gods sake! You reunited us with all of our friends and lost ones! Now get your ass back here so we can clobber you for making us worry!" Lea shouted in denial while Xion looked down with silent tears. She owed her existence to Sora and she told him Kairi was safe and yet he was no longer here.

Hayner, Pence and Olette being relatively new to the "other worlds" thing was still a bit confused on what was happening and why Kairi looked like her heart was broken.

"Ok I am still new to the whole 'travelling to new worlds thing' but Sora wasn't suppose to that right?" Pence asked cluelessly as Olette gave him a sharp look for misreading the situation.

"No, Sora is gone and nobody knows where he is or if he is even in existence anymore." Isa said bluntly making Hayner, Pence and Olette gasp in shock.

"Isa!" Lea shouted glaring at his friend with his hand on his collar. Everyone turned to look at the stoic former Nobody with disgust in their eyes at his bluntness.

"It's the truth Lea and we all know it. There is no point pretending Sora will magically pop up if you yell loud enough. He is gone and nobody even knows if he is still a being at all." Isa said coolly pushing Lea's hand off his collar and ignoring everyone glare.

"That's not true! Sora is right here." Kairi said sharply putting a hand on her heart making everyone else smile. "just like we are part of his heart he is a part of all of ours." Kairi said confidently as Riku smiled and lifted his hand as if to summon his Keyblade.

"That's right and with these bonds we can find Sora and bring his back." Riku said to Isa who scoffed while mickey looked nervous.

"Geez Riku its not that easy." Mickey said softly as Riku looked incredulously at his fellow Keyblade Master.

"Why Mickey? I mean Sora found me in the realm of darkness without that Keyblade of Darkness you hold." Aqua questioned still impressed that Sora could travel to the Realm of Darkness just by following her Master Keyblade to her.

"Yeah! And Sora managed to wake my heart using the Power of Waking despite me being asleep for over a decade!" Ventus added happily.

"Gosh fellows, I know it sounds amazing what Sora did but to be honest the Power of Waking isn't supposed to be used on hearts at all." Mickey admitted to everyone astonishment.

"Whats that suppose to mean Mickey?! Sora and I went through a Mark of Mastery to get that power now you are telling me it wasn't what we were suppose to do?!" Riku asked angrily remembering how the test almost cost Sora his heart.

"I mean the Power of Waking is suppose to find worlds by using hearts not find hearts using worlds." Mickey admitted wincing at the look of betrayal on Riku face.

"Then why was I able to wake Sora up using that power? And why did you have Sora find that power in the first place?!" Riku asked getting more annoyed by the minute.

"I mean the power of waking can be used on people but it is supposed to be a last resort not an actual cure all event." Mickey whispered sadly as the implications became clear.

"You mean by using that power on people is why Sora is gone?!" Roxas asked angrily throwing his arms in frustration at hearing that saving them was why Sora was gone.

"Yes… No…. I mean it was never supposed to go that far." Mickey stuttered at the accusatory looks thrown his way.

"Wait a minute you are telling me Old Man Yen Sid and you knew about this and still you let Sora take the risk?" Lea asked Mickey who only looked down in shame. At this point Aqua looked horrified at what Sora had to bear without his knowledge. Kairi refused to look up and let everyone see her tears, Xion and Namine clenched their fists. Terra looked outraged that Mickey and Yen Sid keyblade masters used Sora and Riku while the Twilight Trio stayed quiet not quite understanding what was happening. Both Ven and Roxas looked ready to punch Mickey in the face while Donald and Goofy shook their heads in denial.

"Your Majesty please tell us that isn't true!" Donald pleaded with Mickey who could not look at one of his closest friends in the eye.

"Are you people blind? Let me Spell it out for you." Isa started ignoring the indignant looks sent his way. "Yen Sid and Mickey both knew they could not win the war against Xehanort without more keyblade wielders and knew that there were risks. So they decided to let Riku and Sora gain the power of waking without telling them of the risks hoping things would turn out ok in the end. They just didn't expect Sora to be the only one to take on the burden himself. Isn't that right King Mickey?" Isa asked rhetorically.

"Isa…" Lea growled at his friend who scoffed.

"If I am lying just tell them Mickey." Isa said gesturing to Mickey with an arm.

"No hes right…" Mickey admitted wincing at the betrayed looks sent his way. "I didn't want to lie to you guys honest but Master Yen Sid convinced me that time was of the essence and it was only suppose to be a little bit. We knew that Aqua and Ven would likely need the power used on them and maybe even Terra.."

This reveal stunned everyone as the trusted King and returned Master were admitted using both Sora and Riku as pawns in an effort to beat Xehanort and his darkness.

"I never thought Sora would have to use the power himself to save all of us from the darkness... When it looked like Sora was still fine and we would all make it back home safely I made a vow I would tell the truth after the war was over. However Kairi got struck down and Sora wanted more then anything to save her so I tried to talk him out of it but Sora still went ahead and used the power of waking."

"You should've told at least me so we could've found another way and talked Sora out of it!" Riku snapped at the guilty looking king. Even Donald and Goofy could not offer words of encouragement to their king for this betrayal.

"So he was right after all." Jiminy squeaky voice came from Goofy hat as he popped out with his Gummi Phone in hand.

"What are you talking about? Jiminy is it?" Aqua asked politely but with a rush of urgency for possibly new information.

"Well the younger version of Xehanort came to Sora and I before we managed to wake you up from the darkness in the Keyblade Graveyard." Jiminy started as Terra hand clenched at knowing it was his body that hurt so much of the light until both Aqua and Ven put a reassuring hand on his shoulders.

"What did Xehanort want with you two?" Xion asked quietly as she wasn't privy to any of Xemnas let alone Xehanort plans. She was just brought back as replica simply as a foot soldier for the seekers of darkness.

"He called Sora foolish for using the power of waking so recklessly. He told us that the power of waking was 'not the power to transverse hearts through worlds but to transverse worlds through hearts.'. He also told Sora that he was going to have to pay a high price for using such power including saving the rest of you." Jiminy explained solemnly as the words made everyone silent. "Sora and I thought he was bluffing so put it out of mind for the rest of the war but was the price he was talking about?" Jiminy wondered.

Rik all the sudden turn around and started walking to the Gummi ship much to everyone surprise.

"Riku what are you doing?!" Namine asked worried when she saw the pure rage in Riku eyes as she pulled on his hand stopping him in place.

"I am going back to Yen Sid tower to punch the old man in the face for lying to Sora and I about this power and costing us Sora." Riku said angrily. "Unless you want to join me please let go." Riku said firmly as Namine hold tightened. Several people like Lea, Roxas and Ventus actually looked ready to join Riku on his offer, Xion looked away uncertain, Kairi frowned but shook her head. Hayner, Pence and Oletter looked out of place not quite understanding the situation but based on everyone faces knew it was serious. Mickey looked pained as Donald and Goofy looked torn. Aqua stayed quiet as Isa looked bored.

"Look Riku if you are mad at Master Yen Sid be mad at me too. I agreed with him at the time this was the best course of action despite not knowing Sora would be gone I am also responsible." Mickey said seriously as Riku sighed and stopped trying to pull away from Namine who let go o his hand.

"Answer me this Mickey. If this power of Waking was so dangerous why was I the only way named a Master for wielding it? Sora used it later in the war and Yen Sid still did not promote him to Master." Riku asked Mickey seriously.

Before Mickey could respond. Ventus cut in "Actually Soras power of Waking didn't get lost or disappear after Xehanort tried to corrupt his heart. He actually kept it intact but he didn't need it at that point so it inactive instead." Ventus explained making Donald and Goofy look guilty for teasing Sora so much on his lack of progress on their adventure.

"Gosh I didn't know that…" Mickey said sadly looking down again.

"Wait a minute, For your Mark of Mastery you needed to demonstrate having the power of Waking? I mean I am a Master I don't have that power." Aqua asked curiously while both Ven and Terra smiled at the old memories. "For Terra and I being a Master was just a show of how powerful your heart was. Terra failed the test because Xehanort messed with the darkness inside him but Sora and Riku both seem strong in the heart especially Sora. So I don't understand why he is not a Master Mickey?" Aqua elaborated impatiently.

Everyone turned to the King who sighed and said "Look I know it seemed unfair that Riku was the only one named Master from that test but Master Yen Sid felt having the power of waking was needed for the war and if we gave Sora the title without that power he would not chase after it. Of course, we didn't know he always had it inside of him all this time." Mickey admitted guiltily.

"Lies after Lies! You keep deceiving us and that is why Sora is not here after he saved all of us!" Riku shouted in frustration while mostly everyone agreed and started shouting until Kairi quiet sobs got everyone attention.

"Kairi are you ok?" Riku asked softly forgetting his anger for a moment as Namine and Aqua also looked concerned.

"Its **my** fault that Sora is gone." Kairi said with a sniffle. When several people protested, she dried up her tears and spoke again. "I promised to keep him safe and yet I let myself be captured and be killed. This made Sora risk everything to find me and bring me back but without himself."

As several people tried to comfort the sad princess of heart Isa's dry chuckle got everyone attention.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked annoyed as both him and Xion glared at the former nobody. They were still not over how horrible Saix was to them in the Organization.

"Its just Kairi in a way is right that she is the reason Sora is gone." Isa said emotionlessly as several keyblades and weapons were summoned and aimed at him but quickly dismissed.

"Isa What the hell are you talking about?!" Lea asked his friend grabbing Isa shoulder roughly.

"Anyone can see that Sora would have done anything to save Kairi and that is why Xehanort chose her to be the one to be sacrificed for Kingdom Hearts." Isa said drily ignoring Roxas punch to the face with a slight smirk.

"Isa shut your mouth." Lea said coolly shoving Isa deeper in the tree.

"_Axel_." Isa said cooly making lea flinch at his nobody name and the baggage that came along with it. "You don't get to have the moral high ground or do you forget that Xehanort was not the only one to use Kairi to get to Sora?" When he saw the confused looks at the guilty looking Lea he continued "Looks like they didn't get it _memorized_ or maybe you simply haven't told the new friends yet?"

"Lea what is he talking about?" Xion asked Lea deciding to use his name that made up part of their new friendship.

"….." Lea could not bear to say it himself as regretted his actions towards Kairi and Sora to this day. He knew it was wrong to make Roxas again at the cost of Sora especially as Roxas accepted his fate but as Axel he did not care.

"Axel here once kidnapped Kairi to try to force Sora to submit to the darkness just so Roxas could be reborn again and Sora as a heartless. The sad part is Sora would've fallen into Darkness if it meant Kairi was safe but I suppose it is the past." Isa explained as Kairi looked down while Lea clenched his fists in shame. Both Roxas and Xion glared at their friend for such a selfish request while Olette realized that is why Axel kidnapped her inside Twilight Town.

Goofy and Donald were mad as well but knew Sora would never want to hold a grudge especially with Lea helping the Light instead of himself so they stayed quiet.

Namine sighed already suspecting this truth from the past and like Kairi understood why Axel was so desperate to find Roxas even if it meant condemning both Kairi and Sora. Ventus glared heatedly at his friend who cold not bare to look anyone in the eye. Both Riku and Mickey weren't happy with Axel plans for Sora but knew it was in the past especially with Sora helping getting out Roxas safely. Terra knew he didn't have a past that was clear of bad things but he knew for certain he would have never considered condemning somebody into darkness for another friend.

Aqua however was far less quiet in her thoughts. "Did your nobody or Axel really plan to do something so despicable to Sora and Kairi?!" She screamed summoning her keyblade only for Ventus and Terra shaking their heads di she dismiss it. She knew this was in the past and that good and evil were not so black and white as she was taught by Master Eraquas. However she could not help but still see them as children despite them being close to her own physical age and felt a protective need to watch over them.

Before Lea could try to explain himself Roxas asked quietly "Lea…. Just tell Xion and I the truth. Would getting me back be worth it back then if Sora was gone and Kairi heart was broken?" Roxas had a downtrodden expression realizing the depth his friend was willing to go despite Roxas own acceptance back into Sora. Xion also looked greatly sad as she realized if Axel had succeeded in his plan to force Roxas back she would've been gone forever as a result. Her own existence along with Roxas stayed intact due to Sora heart giving them shelter without knowing it. If Sora fell to darkness back then she would've been gone for good without any trace while Roxas would be in control again.

"Yes…. Axel back then would've chosen you over Sora and Kairi." Lea admitted with a sigh as some people gasped at his honest answer. "As a nobody I believed in Xenmas lies that nobodies couldn't have a heart but I still treasured my time with Roxas." Lea looked at a sad Xion. "I had forgotten about you just like everybody else but I felt something was missing. I thought having Roxas back would make those feelings disappear but I realize now that emptiness was also missing you as part of our trio." Lea took a moment to recompose himself as both Xion and Roxas looked uncertain at how they felt at these revelations.

"However, before I could bring Kairi to Sora Saix had already kidnapped her so the Organization could keep Sora on a leash in case, he stopped being useful to their plans. I still didn't think I had a heart but I felt guilt crawl into me when I saw Sora in Hollow Bastion so I couldn't help but apologize and swore to myself I would try to make things right. Then I decided to help Sora by sacrificing myself as Axel and thought that was the end but Sora had already defeated all of the Organization 13 members heartless in his first adventure so I was reborn as Lea." Lea finished his confession as a silence enveloped the island as nobody quite knew how to react.

Kairi decided to step up and much to everyone surprise placed a hand gently on Lea shoulder for a moment. "During our training to be Keyblade wielders he explained why he kidnapped me and at first I was very mad at him for endangering both Sora and I for his own goals. However, he kept apologizing and then I realize for Axel Roxas was all he had and he did save Sora so I forgave him." Kairi said resolutely as she walked away so Lea could face his two best friends.

After a moment of uncertainty both Xion and Roxas gave him a tight hug as they could not begrudge their friend for his former actions especially now that they were altogether.

Lea kept the hug going but said to the rest of the group. "I know what Axel did was wrong and despite Kairi forgiving me I still feel bad about it. When we see Sora again, I will personally apologize again and set everything right." Lea declared making the tension finally go away. Nobody could begrudge Lea anymore after hearing his honest reasons. True it was a horrible goal but born out of desperation to see his friend again.

"Well nice to see that part of the past laid to rest." Riku said giving a quick glare to Isa for bringing it up. Isa sighed but gave a quick apology realizing it was unnecessary to bring it up at this point. "But what do we do about Sora?"

**End of chapter 2**

**AN: I am just winging this story and have an idea where I want to take it. If nobody wants to read it fien I am doing this because I need an outlet for KH3 ending. If you wanna chat just PM me. **


	3. Hope?

Kingdom Hearts 3 Aftermath

Chapter 3 Now What?

**Ok I think people didn't super dislike the second chapter (which was original) based on lack of negative REVIEWS which I am taking as a plus. Now this story will be all original as I don't intend to have this story lead up to the secret ending (finding out Sora is in the TWEWY world).**

As the rest of the heroes of light stood them contemplating on what to do next Mickey looked serious and determined.

"Kairi." Mickey said seriously making Kairi look at him. "I know this will be hard but please tell us what Sora said to you before he vanished."

Aqua and Namine instantly chastised the king for being insensitive to the young girl who looked at the brink of tears again. Riku sighed as much as he would love to have any clues to Sora he doubted Kairi knew anything more then they did. Knowing Sora and Kairi's feelings towards each other he likely confessed his feelings in his own Sora type of way before fading away.

Kairi looked down sadly before saying calmly "Its ok. I think Sora would want you guys to know his final words too." Despite Namine's protests she took a breath and started. "We didn't have a lot of time but he said 'Kairi if this was my final day, I would want to spend it with you like this. Tell the others I am sorry it looks like I couldn't keep my promise to come home.'"

This shocked everyone that Sora final moments were not sad or angry about leaving but rather calm that everyone else was safe. The silence was broken when Olette couldn't help but giggle to everyone amazement.

"Olette how can you be happy at a time like this?" Hayner asked still trying to process the thought that Sora was gone possibly for good.

"I am sorry but I think it is such a cute romantic story!" Olette gushed making Kairi blush slightly and smile remembering how Olette thought her and Sora attempts to find each other was romantic.

This random comment left everyone speechless and broke the tension that was covering everyone. Riku smirked and laughed at how Sora did a round about way of confessing his mutual feelings for Kairi, Aqua blushed slightly at the thought of two 'children' having romantic feelings like that, both Xion and Namine smiled knowing of Sora and Kairi's feelings due to their former links to the two.

"Hey Donald doesn't that remind you of what Captain Jack said to Sora?" Goofy asked Donald.

"Yeah about Will and Elizabeth!" Donald replied back.

This got confused looks from the rest of the guardians of light.

"Huh is this some kind of inside joke you aren't telling us about?" Riku joked.

"Well Sora, Donald and I went to this world full of Pirates!" Goofy cheerfully making Kairi giggle and Riku laugh in amusement to everyone surprise.

"Sorry its just as kids Sora always went on and on about how he would be the best 'Pirate' when we finally got off the Islands." Riku said with a fond smile.

"I can imagine Sora acting like a kid and pretending to being a fearsome Pirate Captain despite not having a ship." Kairi said with a giggle making everyone chuckle. Donald gave an exasperated sigh as that was exactly how Sora acted when they returned to Jacks world.

"Sorry you were saying that this reminded you of people called Jack, Will and Elizabeth?" Riku apologized once the laughter settled down.

"Long story short Will had a curse put on him to save his life. He could only be on land and be with his love Elizabeth once every 10 years." Donald explained making the girls gasp at how cruel that was while the guys grunted at how unfair that was.

"Sora commented at how bad that seemed and Captain Jack Sparrow told him 'depends on the one day'. I guess Sora thought of that when he gave you those words Kairi. He really wanted to spend his last day with you." Goofy said kindly as Kairi gave warm tears knowing that her feelings were reciprocated by Sora even in his last moments with her.

"Hmm so that is a dead end. How do we find out where Sora is if he doesn't even know? If he knew He would definitely tell Kairi…" Lea brought up the sad truth. Roxas, Xion and Ventus all cursed as their connection with Sora ended when their hearts returned to their new vassals. They all felt some guilt as if becoming new people had in some way caused Sora to fade away.

"You could always try Master Yen Sid… He might know something about the Power of Waking we don't know." Mickey said trying to be helpful. As several members of their little group looked like they were considering Riku scoffed getting looks pointed at him.

"No Offense Mickey but Yen Sid is one of the last people I want to ask help from. After these lies and half truths, I still really want to punch him in the face." Riku said bitterly making Mickey look down. He could honestly understand some of Riku's bitterness with his former Keyblade Master and truthfully, he didn't know if there was anything Yen Sid knew that could help find Sora. His former Master could not find where Ventus heart was despite being near Sora multiple times or use his magic to find Aqua's actual location. Sora would be even greater challenge to find.

As everybody pondered what to do next a ring was heard from Rikus pocket to everyone surprise.

"Ring Ring~~" the Gummiphone chirped as Riku pulled it out of his pocket. He answered it and much to his surprise Ienzo's face popped up on screen.

"Thank Goodness. Riku you answered! I have been trying to reach Sora's phone for awhile now but there is no response or even a signal coming from it!" Ienzo said in relief not seeing the dark expression on Riku's face.

"Zexion?" Riku asked remembering the nobody he fought in Castle Oblivion.

"Close enough. It is Ienzo but since there is no hard feelings between us, I don't mind my nobody name." Ienzo said with a chuckle.

"Listen Sora is~~~~ Cut it out! Give me space!" Riku began only to get crowded by some other people who wanted to see who he was talking too.

"Whos talking?!"

"Is that Zexion?!"

"Stop pushing Roxas!"

"Xion let me see!"

"Gawsh maybe we should give Riku some space"

Various voices could be heard as Riku was shoved by multiple people.

"Riku it looks like your group is a bit impatient. Click the button on the top right of the Gummi phone and I will appear as a holograph for everyone to see." Ienzo explained with an amused smile.

Riku managed to back away enough to click the button causing the gummi phone to emit a light in front of it and a full body of Ienzo popped up in the sand in front of it. Immediately everyone backed away so they could properly see him.

"I see everyone is there. Isa, Lea, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Xion, Roxas, Master Aqua, Ventus, and Terra and even some of the natives from Twilight Town." Ienzo said as he looked around to see the group. "Now can somebody explain where is Sora? I have important news to share with him." Ienzo asked noticing how the majority of the group looked down when he mentioned Sora.

"Look Ienzo…. Sora is gone." Mickey said sadly. Riku clenched his fists while Kairi looked away.

"Gone? As in to another world? How peculiar he would be somewhere else when all his closest friends are on the Destiny Islands?" Ienzo noted.

"Look Zexion or Ienzo or whatever. I will try to explain what the situation with Sora." Lea said nervously hoping he could make it condense enough so they wouldn't have to relive it again.

One explanation later…

"I see… You have my condolences. I am sorry Sora is not there with you especially after he reached his goal of reuniting everyone together. To be honest this 'power of waking' is something altogether new to me… and I have no idea where Sora could be if he used it…" Ienzo admitted making everyone head drop at the expected news. "However, the news I have I can share with you all and it may provide a clue to his whereabouts. Please bring Master Yen Sid as well to Radiant Gardens at your earliest convince. Goodbye." Ienzo said hanging up before anyone can object.

"Riku" Mickey said worriedly as Riku huffed.

"Its ok Mickey. I am still mad at Yen Sid but if this will help Sora I can set aside my feelings for the matter until Sora is found then you both can apoligize to him properly." Riku said after a calming breathe.

"Well not that is settled lets go to the Old man tower." Lea declared as everyone piled into the Gummi ship.

After picking up Yen Sid at his tower (with some people hanging back) they all went to Radiant Gardens to Ansem the Wises laboratory.

"I wonder what the news is?" Kairi asked with a brave attempt at a smile. Xion and Naime both gave him comforting pats on the back as they walked.

"Welcome all, it is so good to see everyone together again." A happy and familiar voice belonging to Ansem the Wise greeted them inside the lab.

"Ansem?!" Almost everyone shouted in surprise.

"Yes perhaps a stoke of fate or sheer luck I managed to find my way back to my home where I hope to atone for my many sins." Ansem said a humble tone of voice before turning to Roxas who stepped back by reflex.

"Roxas… I am very sorry at how I treated you." Ansem said sincerely much to Roxas surprise with Mickey smiling at seeing his old friend back. "I treated you with the same disregard I chose to give to all nobodies. I believed Nobodies could not be humans or have true feelings based on the actions of a few foolish apprentices. You are you and Sora is Sora and you deserve the right to exist. Please forgive the actions of an old fool." Ansem said with a bow.

Roxas was silent for a moment before chuckling. "I should be mad but being with Sora for so long kinda makes the guy rub off on you. Besides I can tell you have changed back so we can have a fresh start like everyone else." Roxas said with a grin. This made Xion and Lea beam at him while Namine smiled at Ansem making his heart feel much less guilty.

Ansem turned to a slightly confused looking Aqua "My dear Master Aqua I am so glad you are well."

"Wait. You were with me inside the Dark Realm!" Aqua said in realization.

"Yes my dear." Ansem said with a smile. Before any more introductions were shown Ansem clapped his hands to get everyone attention.

"Now onto the news Ienzo mentioned. I am unable to locate Sora however I have recently discovered a method to show memories inside a chamber." Ansem started.

"Show memories? How can you do that?" Mickey asked they were not a datascape which could be manipulated.

"It is rather simple my old friend. The user can simply place their hand on this console or insert data into it and it will show selected memories inside that chamber. With it I believe I can use the data we took from Sora to see his memories and perhaps that can give a clue on his whereabouts." Ansem stated.

However, the group was instantly on edge. Several people like Riku, Roxas and Ventus looked ready to summon their keyblades.

"Wait your data copied his memories?!" Riku said angrily at the thought of his best friend's memories being copied like that.

"Master Ansem would never do that without a reason!" Ienzo said defensively.

"Peace Ienzo. I understand how to sounds so I think a test with my own memory would be best before we get to Sora's." Ansem said calmly putting a hand on his agitated apprentices' shoulder.

"Which memory are you going to show us?" Kairi asked nervously.

"My first meeting with Master Aqua." Ansem said setting up the room.

Aqua looked surprised while Ventus looked excited wanting to hear about Aqua's adventures. Terrra looked abut apprehensive but Aqua lack of distress calmed him down somewhat. Mickey was happy his old friend had survived the explosion of the Kingdom Hearts encoder. Both Roxas and Namine were at ease as it appeared Ansem the Wise had changed from when they knew him.

Lea looked like he wanted to ask Ansem something with Isa scoffing at his friend's lack of confidence. Unbeknownst to everyone they were wondering if Ansem knew what happened to the girl they were looking for before they became Nobodies.

**AN2: I no cliffy but I wanted to start fresh next chapter. I know I will structure the following chapter to look like a "reading" but they will be watching it (and experiencing thoughts and emotions as the memories will basically be real)**

**Tell me what you thought through a review! This story and probably the reverse of Fate Story will be main stories for now. (chapter 4 I will have to do from scratch and watch the BBS secret ending to get the scene right).**


	4. Blank Points

Kingdom Hearts 3 Aftermath

Chapter 4 Blank Points

**I never get a lot of reviews but I am assuming nobody hates the story so I plan to continue. (the bolded parts will be what they see and the regular text is the reactions. (for the future I wont do direct quote by quote but this is something new so roll with it k?)**

**BTW not ever memory will be in chronicle order. Sometimes there will be "linked" memories that happen to connect to the current memory.**

**Disclaimer: All bolded parts are from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep the secret Ending "Blank Points".**

As Ansem the Wise put his hand on the console suddenly the entire room changed and much to everyone surprise it turned into the realm of darkness. Instantly everyone was on edge and looked ready to summon their weapons.

"Peace my friends. Despite how it looks nothing here can harm us no matter what memories show up." Ansem said calmly walking into the ocean and not getting wet to prove his point. This made everyone relax especially Aqua and her experiences in the realm of darkness.

Lea pointed at the figure in the memory and said "Hey there is somebody there in a black coat!". They watched the scene play out.

**It started with Ansem the Wise in a black Organization Cloak sitting by himself in the Dark Margin Area inside the Realm of Darkness. The area resembled a beach with the waves washing in front of him while he sat on a rock. He sat there staring at the moon the only source of light inside this dark realm.**

"Yes that is where I ended up after I failed to stop my foolish apprentice's Nobody from acquiring a version of Kingdom Hearts." Ansem noted with Mickey looking sympathetic to his friends' plight.

**He heard some footsteps near him and heard a female voice call out "Who are you?". He turned around and although she could not see his face due to his cloak he saw her.**

**It was a blue haired woman who appeared to be in her young adult years. She wore pointed black boots, lower thigh length black stockings, black shorts, a black corset, white arm warmers that left her shoulder bare and a peculiar piece of armour on her left arm. She had short neck length blue hair and blue eyes that seemed rather sad.**

"That's you Aqua!" Ven said in amazement causing Aqua to smile fondly and ruffle his hair.

"Yes Ven. That is where I was when I trying to find a way back to you to wake you up." Aqua said in a guilty tone of voice. To her surprise Ven shook his head and grabbed her hand gently.

"Don't be Aqua if I had been awake I wouldn't have met Sora and together we wouldn't have able to save Terra and be together." Ven said wisely pouting when Aqua used her other hand to ruffle his head and Terra laughed shaking his shoulder fondly.

The rest of the group decided to let the Keyblade trio have their moment as they watched the memory continue.

"**Well hello there. It is not often I get visitors here." Ansem greeted the woman he did not know.**

"**Please, Call me Aqua." Aqua requested gesturing to herself. "She asked with a bit of worry "Why are you sitting here all alone in the realm of darkness? How did you end up here?"**

Riku and Mickey shared a look of relief glad that even after a decade of isolation in the realm of darkness she was still the kind woman she was today. Kairi looked at amazement at the senior keyblade wielder who smiled gently at the younger girl.

Isa gave Aqua a quick look before whispering "So that is one of people you were searching for Xenmas." Which nobody caught. He remembered his former superior often mumbling about a friend 'trapped in darkness'.

"Gotta say you are pretty much a baddass. I mean most people would go insane inside the realm of darkness even if they embraced it but you kept your light safe after a decade." Lea complimented making Aqua give him an awkward smile in return. Xion sighed at her friends lack of tact while Roxas looked thoughtful at the beach.

**Ansem looked at her and then returned looking at the moon before answering. The waves kept moving providing sound for the brief moments of silence. "Well… I can tell you this is my second time on these shores. But unfortunately, much like the first, I do not remember who I am or whence I came." He replied with a neutral tone of voice. "Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here." He remarked referring to his current situation.**

"So instead of dying like we believed you were sent to the Realm of Darkness with your memories fading." Riku noted with a wistful voice.

"Yes I do not know whether it was my chance to atone or not but I will spend the remaining years trying to atone for all the mistakes I caused." Ansem said humbly getting a pat on the back from his old friend Mickey.

**Aqua looked down sadly and spoke "That's too bad." She looked at the waves now and sat down. She rested her arms on her knees to give some comfort for herself for being alone for so long. "I know I Have been here a long time wandering through the endless hours… unable to escape….**

Everyone gave Aqua looks of sadness with Terra looking outright guilty. However Aqua waved their concerns with a smile and an understanding look at Terra.

"Its alright. I made the choice and my only regret is I couldn't be there for the light or my friends sooner." Aqua said with determination making people look at her with awe.

"She's really like Sora in that regard." Riku whispered to Mickey who grinned.

**Ansem looked at her and asked "You wish to return to your own world?" **

"**Its my friends. I promised I would be there for them" Aqua responded with resolve in her voice.**

"Just like Sora." Kairi thought to herself as she saw Aqua chatting with her friends quietly with a serene smile.

"**Your friends?" Ansem repeated as if talking to himself. "In the scraps of memories I have left you remind me of a boy I once knew." Ansem pondered out loud in remembrance. "He is very much like you- true to his friends, and kind." **

**This got Aqua to look up almost in anticipation. "This boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe." Ansem continued his tale.**

This made Donald and Goofy perk up remembering their first adventure with Sora. Riku smiled knowing that Sora was the one who stopped the heartless the first time around.

"**Keep the light safe?" Aqua asked with slight worry. "I have been away too long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in Danger?" Aqua asked in pure concern as she looked at the hooded man who kept staring at the ocean.**

"Aqua you really are amazing." Namine said in amazement.

"How so?" Aqua asked modestly with a head tilt.

"You are trapped inside the place every person fear and yet there you are worrying about the rest of the worlds instead of yourself." Namine elaborated getting nods from Riku, Mickey, Terra, Ven and Kairi.

"No, it was my duty as a Keyblade Master to keep the light safe and yet I failed for the most part." Aqua said sadly getting a hug from Ven and Terra.

"Aqua Sora would say 'nobody can do it all but if we all work together, we can do anything.'" Riku said getting a grin from Kairi. "So stop trying to put the burden on yourself." Riku finished getting a smile from Aqua.

"**Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more then once. But at every turn, that boy arrived with keyblade in hand to save the day." Ansem remarked making Aqua jolt her head in slight anticipation.'**

**Aqua asked with pure hope visible in her eyes and voice "Huh? Wait a sec…. Is his name Terra or Ven?". She hoped more then anything that one of her friends was safe in the realm of light and saving the worlds she was currently unable to do.**

Both Ven and Terra looked touched but sad that they were trapped in various prisons at this time. Aqua looked at them with determination to enjoy the rest of their time together forever.

"Nah instead having a trained keyblade wielder the light had a knucklehead who somehow always pulled through with the power of his friends." Lea said with a fond smile.

"That's true enough." Riku noted.

**Ansem shook his head and said with slight tone of sympathy "Neither of those I am afraid."**

**Aqua sighed with clear disappointment and turned back to the ocean. "Should've known." She said sadly. She had known Ven would be unable to wake up without her help and Terra was likely confused and not in control. She resumed placing her hands on her knees and resting her chin on her arms.**

"Aqua." Ven sadly looking devasted at the look of disappointment of her face in the memory until Aqua put her hand ion his head fondly as if to say 'its ok Ven.'.

**Aqua decided to stay quiet and listen as Ansem began his pondering. "How long has it been since I met him? At least a year." "Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance." Ansem noted with clear disappointment at himself as he clenched his right hand.**

"**I did terrible things…. Both to him and his friends. I brought more unhappiness to more lives then one." Ansem continued his tale as Aqua looked up the man who sounded guilty and sad.**

Ansem looked at Namine and then Roxas looking like he wanted forgiveness while they looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"You are trying to change and that is ok with me." Namine said softly while Riku smiled at her.

"Yeah. I didn't like it at first but being with Sora wasn't a bad experience overall." Roxas claimed while Xion nodded her head as well.

"I like this Ansem a lot more then DIZ." Riku thought to himself of the man who wanted to use Sora as a weapon of revenge against the Organization.

"**I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means to clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out a sort of scholarly instinct?" Ansem asked himself.**

Mickey looked up remembering the words of the data version of Namine.

Ienzo who was silently taking everything looked at his master with wonderment.

"**While the boy slept his long sleep, I hid the results of my research inside of him, transplanting the data where it might best serve a purpose." Ansem admitted to Aqua who quietly took this in.**

"It's the same data we are about to view and the one where it showed that 3 young people were sleeping inside Soras heart." Asem clarified pointing at the orb he was holding in one hand.

"**In fact, I would like to believe…. Maybe he can set things right. A boy like him who touches so many hearts- he could open the right door, and save all those people whose lives I managed to ruin." Ansem said with a hopeful tone of voice. **

"You really believed in Sora Master?" Ienzo asked with a tone of amazement.

"Yes, unlike me who ruined lives for revenge he saved lives out of the compassion of his heart." Ansem said proudly.

"Yup sounds like Sora alright. He always helps people without even meaning too." Riku said with a chuckle.

"You got that right!" Donald spoke up while everyone had a small laugh.

"**So many people are waiting for their new beginning their birth by sleep. Even me and even you….." Ansem said to Aqua who perked up.**

"**What's this boys name?" Aqua asked in pure curiosity unfolding her arms with a new expression on her face.**

Aqua had a fond smile on her face remembering the feeling of hope that shone inside of her just hearing Soras name.

"**His name is-" Ansem began until the memory changed.**

**As if new memories were added the room changed from the realm of darkness to a new location.**

Wait Whats happening?" Riku asked in surprise as the realm of darkness had disappeared and instead the memory showed Twilight Town.

"Ansem?" Mickey asked his old friend as everyone turned to the old researcher.

"I am not sure the machine is only supposed to show specific memories and I do not recall what is happening now." Ansem said in confusion

**The location was new the old mansion inside Twilight Town. The place was rumoured to be haunted and there was currently only one occupant. It was Namine the nobody of the Princess of Heart Kairi. **

"Namine?" Kairi and Riku asked in concern as Namine starting glowing with a smile on her face.

"Its alright I think I know what is happening but let us watch till the ending before I tell you my theory." Namine said with a calm smile.

**As the curtain fluttered of the sole window in her room Namine was sketching on her white sketchbook something. **

"So that's what's inside the haunted mansion." Olette whispered to an intrigued Hayner and Pence.

**She finished drawing the picture wiping away the stray marks and had a smile on her face looking at the picture.**

**Her blue eyes shown with hope as she said one word "…. Sora." As if answering Aquas question. The picture showed Sora sitting by himself on a Papao tree on Destiny Island. **

At the same time as the memory Namine said 'Sora' Namine herself said 'Sora' with the same expression of hope.

Xion looked surprised at how detail the picture of Sora was while everyone else was wondering what was happening with the memory.

**The memory changed again and it now showed the clock tower in Twilight town.**

"Hey its our spot!" Lea said enthusiastically getting a small smile from Isa and huge grins from Xion and Roxas.

**The sun was setting and sitting on top of the tower eating Sea-salt ice cream was 3 individuals wearing Organization 13 Black Coats. They were Axel, Roxas and Xion all members of Organization 13. **

"Why are we here?" Lea asked while Xion and Roxas glowed faintly.

**As they at sever bites of their frosty treats they all looked at the sun. Axel stayed quiet while Xion and Roxas said with hope in their voice "Sora."**

"Sora." Roxas and Xion also said with an expression of hope.

"Its kinda creepy how much they look like in the memory." Donald said while Goofy nodded along.

**The memory changed again to a completely different world. It was the land of Departure before it was overrun by darkness. It was nighttime with several light posts to provide light. **

"Your home looks so pretty!" Kairi gushed while Aqua smiled happily at the younger girl.

"Yes thanks to the peace we have now it looks the same now." Aqua replied.

**Ven was napping on his usual spot when Terra walked beside his friend. **

"How is this possible? Terra would still be possessed and Ventus would still be asleep." Mickey noted thoroughly confused by these new memories.

"Let us wait and see if Namine knows anything." Riku suggested pointing at the still glowing Namine.

**Hearing the footsteps Ven woke up with a smile. They both looked up at the sky and spoke a word together "Sora." Just as a shooting Star passed by.**

"Sora." Ven and Terra said just like their memory counterparts.

**The memory changed once again back to the Realm of Darkness with Aqua and Ansem. After speaking the boys name to Aqua he looked closely at Aquas face. **

"Now we back to my memory again." Ansem noted while looking at Aqua.

**Aqua had a tear of pure happiness and hope running down each of her cheeks. Her expression and smile showed newfound hope. She turned back to the ocean and with a hopeful smile said "Sora." She remembered that little boy she had met on Destiny Island and now knew he would be the one to save her and her friends.**

"Sora." Aqua said happily remembering the pure joy the name brought her when she was at her lowest.

"Aqua." Mickey said in pure amazement at how hopeful Aqua looked like now.

"I guess Sora was the one she was waiting for and what do you know he did end up saving her." Riku said with good cheer.

**Unbeknownst to either of the residents Sora would in face save the fates of many people and undo countless hurt. Namine, Roxas, Xion, Ventus and Terra would be among those saved by Sora.**

The memory ended and the mentioned people stopped glowing.

Mickey turned to Aqua and said cheerfully "Aqua you really are like Sora." However much like him claiming to Riku that 'Aqua's like Sora.' It was misheard. Everyone except Riku heard "Aqua you really like Sora."

Riku now hearing rh difference smirked and decided to gauge everyone reaction.

Riku looked at the normally confident and calm Blue haired master turn into a stuttering blushing mess. Aqua had her face turn scarlet and she put her hands in front of her defensively. She sputtered in rapid succession "Woah What?! I mean Sora is a nice guy and I love being his friend but a relationship would be too messy. I am a keyblade Master and I am super busy… Plus I am a few years older so it wouldn't be appropriate…" with Riku noticing that her excuses kept getting more elaborate.

Riku turned to Terra who too his credit only raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the misheard piece of news, while Ventus had his mouth wide open in disbelief. It looked like Ventus was both trying to be support and in denial at the same time.

Isa predictably gave no visible reaction while Lea looked rather shocked at the idea Aqua having romantic feelings towards Sora. Roxas looked rather caught off guard but Riku noted a slight smirk as if Roxas was somehow proud of his former other self. Xion had a massive blush and starting looking between Aqua and Kairi in rapid succession as if trying to judge their reactions.

Riku turned to Donald and Goofy who like everyone else rather shocked at the idea. They both looked like the idea of having somebody liking Sora without them knowing about it was rather insulting. Pence and Hayner looked gobstopped while Olette both looked disappointed and a little bit pleased at the news.

Riku noticed the most amusing reactions were from Namine and Kairi. Namine looked ready to comfort Kairi and also looked like she was trying not to glare at Aqua. Kairi herself he noted looked rather upset and even abit jealous no matter how polite she tried to hide it. He smirked knowing this kind of jealously further proved her feelings for Sora.

Mickey finally noticed he had misspoke and was about to explain until Riku sighed and whistled getting everyone attention. "Ok I know it sounded like Mickey said Aqua has romantic feelings for Sora but that no what he said." Riku explained silently smirking at the relived expression on Kairi face. "He meant to say Aqua has similar personality traits to Sora." He said with a dry laugh which made everyone calm down. Aqua notably looked pleased at the comparison after her blush vanished.

After everyone calmed down Riku turned to Namine and asked "Do you know why the memory changed?" he asked carefully.

"I cannot prove it but I believe at this point all of us were hurting inside our various 'hurt' and prisons and we wanted somebody to help us. We may have not consciously known it but from our various places at that moment we asked for Sora to help us and our hearts connected for a moment." Namine said thinking carefully.

"Well whatever that was it turned out Sora was the key to getting us back together." Xion noted with a gentle smile.

"Yeah we owe him big and we will find him." Roxas said determinedly while Lea smiled.

"Yeah I couldn't get all my friends back without him so we are going to make sure he is back too!" Lea said with a grin.

"Sora brought us back together and we will find him one way or another." Kairi said with a hopeful smile getting a nod from Namine and Riku.

"I sincerely hope so. Now we shall start watching Sora memories. However, memories and hearts are unpredictable so there might some memories that get shown that do no belong to him but are connected." Ansem noted putting the orb into the machine.

"What will be watching first?" Mickey asked.

"I cannot be sure but I believe it is one of his earliest memories." Ansem said as the room started changing again.

**AN2: future chapters won't be exact scene by scene like this I just wanted the first memory chapter to be like this. Tell me if you like this format or any thoughts through reviews or PM k?**

**These chapters are harder then I thought. I have to look up the scenes and then make reactions afterwards. BTW I wont do EVERY scene possible. **


	5. Hearts Meeting

Kingdom Hearts 3 Aftermath

Chapter 5 Hearts meeting

**I am just going bit by bit. I don't have strict guidelines about which memories they will see but general rule of thumb it either has to be Sora's memory or at least connected to Sora (so prob no Terra memories who doesn't even actually talk to Sora in BBS).**

**Disclaimer: These bolded texts is from the video game Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.**

**PS: unlike the previous chapter I won't do word by word for every scene. (plus I will add some subtext like from anther characters POV if it is relative). I will change certain wording to make it flow better for me.**

**The memory started with a scene that was recognizable to nobody except Ventus. It showed somebody in a black coat on a dark night on the Destiny Island. **

"This is…." Riku said in surprise.

"Our Home." Kairi finished.

"But who is in the black coat and what is he carrying?" Mickey asked while Terra and Aqua instantly saw Ven's face turn pale.

"Ven! Whats wrong?!" Terra asked urgently while Aqua cradled Ventus in her arms.

"…." Ven was speechless as this scene was likely his saddest memory as he had no one and his own Master had left him to die.

"Ansem turn this memory off now!" Aqua demanded to the wise old man.

Everyone looked anxiously as Ansem typed on the computer rapidly which although made the memory pause did not end. "I am so sorry. I have tried to emergency override the setting but it appears Sora or whoever this memory belongs to will not allow the system to exit. We must finish it or we not be able to exit this room." Ansem said sadly with frustration that his own device was being used against them.

As several people started to protest Ven's soft voice made everyone stop. "Guys its ok. I have lived and been through this and came out the other end. Plus I have a feeling that is needed to find Sora so please let us continue." Vens weak smile did little to ease Aqua or Terra's worry but they reluctantly allowed Ansem to continue the memory.

**The visible silver goatee and sinister smirk revealed it was Master Xehanort who held in one arm a white blanket that appeared to be a person. That person was Ventus who had his eyes closed with a lifeless expression on his face.**

"Xehanort was on our island back then!" Riku shouted furious at the old man smug expression.

Kairi was speechless and felt helpless at seeing Ventus a person she personally didn't know but knew was close to Sora so sad. Both Lea and Mickey gripped their hands tightly seeing their friend in a death like state.

Terra was outraged at the fallen Master for doing this to Ventus. "Xehanort! Ven what did he do to you?!" Terra said angrily which despite his efforts was directed to a sad Ventus.

"Terra!" Aqua shouted sternly as she held onto Ven making Terra look down in guilt.

"Ven… I didn't mean to shout but please tell us what happened." Terra said calmly with regret clear in his voice.

"… I will afterwards let us just watch what happens ok?" Ven said quietly as he pulled himself out of Aqua embrace to sit on his own. Aqua wanted to embrace him again but he gave a defiant look making her sigh.

"**There inside this world that was like a prison to me you can die peacefully. A fitting place to meet your end." Master Xehanort said softly with a hint of pity as he gently laid Ventus' lifeless body onto Paopu tree and started to slowly walk away from his former apprentice.**

"That bastard. He does this to Ven and then leaves him top die?!" Lea said angrily while Isa gave Ventus a look of pity for a brief moment.

"How could somebody do something like this?" Olette said sadly unable to think of leaving somebody she knew to die like this.

"That is a real Grade A-jerk." Hayner huffed getting a chuckle from Ventus much to Aqua and Terra relief.

"**Such a pity that trying to forge the key in such a manner has rendered him just an empty puppet now." Xehanort mused to himself.**

As everyone was too angry to pay attention Mickeys eyes narrowed "Key? Was this related to his first attempt to forge the X-blade all those years ago?" Mickey thought trying to figured out where this was going.

**Meanwhile the memory changed again this time inside Ventus' heart. Ventus body slipped and he gently landed onto a white area that glowed brightly as he looked around blankly.**

"Ven." Aqua said in a worried tone with Ventus giving her a quick smile to reassure her he was still ok.

Riku noticed an oddity on what was suppose to be Ventus's heart. It seemed to be completely different then when he dropped insides Soras heart despite them both being Keyblade wielders.

**He heard a voice directly into his head that gave no sounds but he understood what it said. The voice said "I'm a brand-new heart.' with no expression but it almost sounded curious.**

"Huh? That voice isn't talking but I can somehow understand what's it means..." Xion said in confusion which was mirrored by everyone around her.

"Yeah I still don't quite get it but I think it is resonating with our hearts directly." Ventus tried to explain.

**Ventus decided to reply back to the voice "But this is my heart. Why are you in my heart?". Ventus looked around trying to find the source of the voice but he couldn't see anything.**

"**I saw it shining in the distance…. And followed it here" the voice replied.**

**Ventus put his hand on his chest where his heart was and said sadly "Yeah. That was my light. But my heart is fractured." "And the little I have left is slipping away." Ventus concluded looking down at the platform. The memory showed that the platform was suppose to be a completely white circle but it was chipped away more then a third. **

Ven sighed and looked down remembering how it felt to have his heart split and having it chip away. Aqua cried abit at seeing one of her best friend hearts in such a weak and fractured state. Terra growled but calmed himself knowing that Ven was here now and alive.

"Ventus…" Kairi said in worry as her natural good-hearted nature hated seeing somebody in pain.

"Its ok Kairi." Ventus said with a smile while he thought 'No wonder they work together so well. They have the same kindness.'

**This platform was a representation of Ventus's heart which was damaged as a result of the forceful removal of part of himself.**

**The voice decided to talk again "Then you should join your heart with mine."**

"Join together?" Terra said with some worry as he was possessed by Xehanort whose heart overtook his for many years.

"Terra it is ok. This kind of union saved me not hurt me." Ventus said with a soft smile making Terra and Aqua smile in relief.

Kairi remembered when her heart joined with Sora for safety and thought 'Could that voice be Sora? He did keep my heart safe when I joined with his Afterall.'

"**Huh?" Ventus asked briefly surprised before his face went emotionless again.**

**As if by magic a light glowed near the incomplete circle and it glowed as well. The platform started getting filled to become a complete glowing white circle. As this was happening the voice spoke again "Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away." "And one day…. You'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did."**

"Your heart got fixed Ventus." Lea said with relief while Yen Sid had a mild surprised look.

"It is not easy to repair a heart especially when such damage has been done. Whoever that voice is must be a remarkable individual." Yen Sid said with slight awe.

While everyone looked surprised and happy at the repaired heart Ven had a smile and thought 'More remarkable then you think.'.

Riku thought 'If this is Ventus memory then how are we watching it? Ventus never put his memory in the console unless…. Is it possible this is Sora's memory? But how? He never told me about meeting Ventus before…."

**Ventus smiled briefly before simply saying with appreciation "Right, thanks."**

**The voice said "Its time to wake up now." "All we need to do is.."**

"**Open the door." Ventus said at the same time as the voice inside his mind said it. This triggered the bright light to turn from white to reveal the new pictures on the previously white circular platform. It showed a beautiful picture of Ventus in his non Keyblade armour clothes with a green mural. Ventus was asleep in the picture but appeared to be happy. His trusty keyblade Wayward Wind was near his left hand, the picture also showed a border of unique clover like objects. This was his competed heart in his station of waking.**

"Um sorry to be abit confused but why is there a picture of Ventus on that platform?" Lea asked confused. This confusion was shown also on Pence, Olette, Hayner, Ansem the wise, Ienzo and Isa face as well.

"It is a representation of my heart. Everyone has something like this but to reach it you have to be either very young or a keyblade wielder." Ventus explained with Riku and Roxas nodding having experienced something similar.

"Thank Goodness your heart was fixed Ven." Aqua said sweetly sighing in relief. Ven gave the Keyblade Master a quick embrace to assure her he was fine while Terra put a hand on his shoulder.

**As Ventus left his heart he awoke in the real world just as Master Xehanort started walking away. While he was not completely awake, he summoned his keyblade in his right hand and pointed it at the sky. Master Xehanort turned back to his former apprentice in surprise when the keyblade shot a light into the sky and Ventus opened his blue eyes briefly showing signs of life once again.**

**Master Xehanort smiled when he realized his plans were not completely adrift and thought to himself "Hmm it appears Ventus has managed to regain some form of his light. I guess not all is lost. However for my plans he has to be far stronger with wielders of light to guide him. I believe my old friend Eraquas has gotten 2 apprentices of his own, I am sure he will not begrudge me for giving him one more?" He thought as he picked up Ventus and opened a new portal to the land of departure.**

The memory ended and Aqua and Terra realized something.

"Wait this was right before you met us Ven?" Terra asked with Ven nodding his head.

"Ven when you first met us you were like a zombie who could barely keep your eyes open. Wasn't you heart fixed?" Aqua said in pure worry.

"Yeah it was fixed but I lost my memories of this event and my past until much later on." Ven tried to explain.

"Ventus who was the voice that talked to you and healed your heart?" Mickey asked seriously while most of the other wielders were equally confused except Kairi and Riku.

"It was Sora wasn't it?" Riku asked while Kairi nodded.

"Yup it was Sora all right." Ven said with grin making almost everyone else do a double take in surprise.

"Sora?!" Aqua said in shock as she realized that Sora had Ventus heart when he fell asleep but didn't know they made contact prior to that.

Aqua and Terra shared a look and Aqua turned to Riku. "Riku all these years ago when I first met you and Sora. How old were you and Sora?" Aqua asked a bewildered Riku urgently.

"Um…. Let see I was about 5 years old and Sora was about 4." Riku answered after some thought. Lea blinked as he realized when he met Ventus as a kid Riku and Sora had met Aqua.

"Ven if this takes place right before you met us and we didn't meet Sora and Riku till 4 years later. That means…" Aqua said with shock.

"Sora would've only been an infant when he made contact with Ventus' heart." Yen Sid finished in disbelief.

This got everyone including Riku and Kairi into a loop.

"I know the voice said 'newborn heart' but I thought that was a figure of speech you know?" Lea said softly.

As everyone debated on how Sora heart could've accomplished this Ansem the Wise gave a hearty chuckle.

"Master what is the matter?" Ienzo said with some worry.

"We should not be surprised Sora's heart could've done this even as an infant. He is often done the impossible with that his heart of his." Ansem said with a laugh. "For example, he kept Ventus safely for over a decade for what I have heard, kept Kairi a princess of heart safe despite not being completely void of darkness, kept both Roxas and Xion who were suppose to fade into him from fading away." Ansem continued pointing at the individuals as he spoke.

"I suppose we have started to underestimate Sora abit throughout the years but he has done a lot of things to be proud of." Yen Sid admitted to Riku shock. Riku believed that Yen Sid was against Sora a little bit during the mark of Mastery test but saw that the older Master was admitting he was wrong.

"Ven can you please tell us why your heart got fractured in the first place?" Terra said gently with worry as Ven sighed. Aqua grabbed his hand for comfort which made him smile.

"I guess there is no reason to hide it. Before I met Sora Xehanort wanted me to submit to darkness but I refused. When I was knocked out, he decided he needed a worthier apprentice so he used his keyblade to unlock the darkness inside of me and extract it. This created a new being called Vanitas but left my heart in shambles." Ven said bitterly as Aqua and Terra comforted him. This made certain people opinion of Xehanort even lower for doing his to his own apprentice.

"I learned later on that this forceful removal actually had side effects of Vanitas himself. So if Sora hadn't saved my heart we both would've faded away. I only remembered this shortly before I had to fight Vanitas in the keyblade graveyard for the first time." Ventus finished with a sad look.

Mickey was sad his friend had such a tragic past but happy when he saw the bond between the 3 keyblade wielders. Lea was also happy his friend had met Sora who seemed to make every person he met his friend. Roxas and Xion were happy that Sora had helped someone in need even without knowing it. Isa knew that Sora strength of heart was always strong but he never expected something like this. Riku grinned knowing his knucklehead best friend was somebody who anyone could count on and vowed to find a way to bring him home.

Lea decided to tease Roxas abit "Aqua called Ventus a zombie when they first met. It is just like you when I first met you." Lea said with a grin at Roxas indignant face.

"I was not!" Roxas protested despite knowing without Sora's memories he was basically an empty shell for the first few weeks of his life.

"Aw don't worry about it Roxas. I liked you when I met you." Xion said sweetly to Roxas who grinned.

"Hey about me?" Lea said indignity making Xion giggle.

"I liked you too when you came back from the castle." Xion said kindly making Roxas laugh at their best friend annoyed face.

While the former Organization members were having a moment other people were having thoughts about Sora young heart.

Donald and Goofy knew something had happened with Ventus and Sora based on Vanitas words in the Monster Inc but even they were surprised that Sora saved Ventus at that age. Namine had knew based on her abilities on Sora memories that Ventus and Sora had a "special connection" but never knew exactly what it was. Kairi smiled softly as her closest friend once again proved why he was so dependable.

Terra had a smile on his face when he realized Sora was the reason him and Aqua met Ven in the first place. Aqua smiled and told Ven "Just another reason we gotta find him right? I gotta thank him in person for saving you when you needed help the most."

"Now onto the next memory." Ansem noted as the excitement from this latest memory simmered down.

**AN2: I know not my best work but making new reactions is hard especially when the memory focuses on 1 character. The next memory will be shorter but the reactions will be huge (as it will be Sora meeting Terra-who ignored him for Riku). Basically the explaining what the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony is or Bequeathing. (as I honestly don't believe Mickey or Yen Sid ever got around to explaining it which will disappoint Aqua quite abit).**


	6. Keyblade Inheritance

Kingdom Hearts 3 Aftermath

Chapter 6 Keyblade Inheritance

**AN: I am releasing one update each of my 2 most popular stories today! Its my birthday! Send me lots of reviews and well wishing's k? (I might add music in future chapters. What are you thoughts?)**

**The memory changed once again to a sunny Destiny Island with 2 children. Sora and Riku at age 4 and 5 respectively were having another carefree day on the Destiny Islands. Riku had his short silver hair and green eyes with a slightly taller build then his friend Sora who had spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. **

Olette instantly squealed when the memory showed younger Sora and Riku. "You were so cute! Sora was too!" Olette cooed getting an annoyed grunt from Riku. Namine smiled at how carefree Riku looked without a worry on his face. Kairi smiled fondly as one of her first memories was meeting Sora and Riku and they were slightly younger then their first meeting.

"Gotta say it is kinda nice to see the 'strong Master' as a little tyke. It is certainly nice to see you without a smirk or frown." Lea said with a laugh shared with Roxas. Riku got slightly embarrassed at seeing everyone comment on his much younger self.

"I think it is nice Riku. Plus Sora looks basically the same but smaller." Xion said with a smile.

"Yeah. To be honest I have changed alot when I was a kid but at his heart, I think Sora is basically the same innocent child he was growing up on these islands." Riku noted while Donald and Goofy laughed thinking Sora was more mature but still rather childish.

"I wish some day soon we can all be together and carefree again." Kairi whispered sadly while Namine hugged her tightly.

"We will get that knucklehead back and we have the peace we earned." Riku assured her with Donald and Goofy agreeing instantly. This made Kairi smile slightly in appreciation.

"So that is how Sora and Riku looked like as kids huh?" Ventus noted to both Aqua and Terra surprise.

"You mean you never met them before as kids?" Aqua said in slight shock.

"No I connected with Sora's heart but the only time I was on Destiny Island I guess everyone was busy or something." Ventus admitted while Terra looked thoughtful.

**They were having another race across the bridge connecting the little island to the main island. **

"You two don't change huh? Still having races and contests even after I showed up." Kairi said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Yeah except when you arrived Sora starting taking them more seriously wanting all your attention." Riku said with a laugh making Kairi blush slightly. Olette was trying not to squeal at how adorable Kairi and Sora love life was while Donald and Goofy smiled noticing how often Sora watched romantic moments in certain worlds with a wistful look. Especially during the second and third adventures. They knew for certain now it was because he imagined him and Kairi in those moments.

Aqua smiled slightly as she could tell that her protective spell on Kairi really did lead her to the best of friends especially Sora who she saw meant the world to Kairi. Namine beamed slightly making Riku smile knowing more then anyone the feelings between Sora and Kairi.

Roxas whispered to Xion "Kairi really is the girl Sora likes huh?".

"Of course! Why else do you think I look like her? His memories of her were the most important after all." Xion whispered back with Lea grinning.

**Riku and Sora were tied in speed although Sora shorter legs meant he had to spend more energy to keep up.**

"**Wait up Riku!" Sora whined panting to keep up.**

This got a laugh from everyone as they could despite being a competition both children had the time of their lives just running.

"**You are too slow Sora." Riku said slightly smug as they ran past the shack. They unknowingly passed the Keyblade wielder Terra who happened to visit the Destiny Island by chance.**

Everyone turned to Terra as his face lit up in recognition.

"Terra you never told me you went to the Destiny Islands before?" Ven said with slight annoyance making Terra sigh and pat his shoulder.

"We really need to catch up after this is all over." Aqua said firmly as both of her friends nodded with Ven nodding more eagerly.

Namine saw Riku eyes widen as well as she mouthed 'You know what is happening?'

Riku nodded slightly glad they had this connection after her revival.

"**This place is so calm and peaceful." Terra said looking with particular interest at the star shaped Papao fruit which had the same shape as the Wayfinders his friend Aqua made for him and Ventus. **

At this point all three of the friends brought out their own wayfinders making Mickey smile at their reunion. Kairi pulled out her own personal lucky charm making Aqua perk up and ask "Kairi is that?".

"Yeah it's a lucky charm I made for Sora but he gave it back to me before the final battle." Kairi said sadly as Roxas noticed the peculiar shape and summoned out Oathkeeper.

"Roxas why did you summon one of keyblades?" Lea said in surprise.

Roxas lifted Oathkeeper up and pointed to the keychain which was the same Wayfinder that Kairi currently holding to Kairi's shock and everyone surprise.

"When I first summoned this keyblade I felt a light from it unlike when I used Sora keyblade. Maybe it was your light shining it to Sora?" Roxas said thoughtfully.

This made Kairi smile and she said "Thank you Roxas for telling me this. It is nice to know it helped keep Sora safe." This made Xion beam at Roxas who had a sheepish expression while Riku smiled knowingly sure she made that wayfinder especially for Sora as proof of her feelings even without him knowing.

**By the time Sora and Riku reached the beach both of them were panting with Sora abit more exhausted. Riku turned around and saw a grown-up stranger on the smaller island. Terra looked at Riku with interest as he jumped down the bridge. Terra saw past Sora to focus on Riku who looked back at the older boy.**

Despite Sora in the memory not minding a few people instantly got annoyed on Sora's behalf particularly Roxas, Ventus, Donald, Goofy and Kairi. Aqua had a frown as she saw Terra was playing favourites despite not knowing either boy at the time. Xion also looked displeased while Mickey and Yen Sid had an idea why Terra was focusing on Riku only. Isa looked surprised that the boy who had connections with everyone was being ignored by one of the previous keyblade wielders.

"Dude not cool." Lea said with a frown.

"Terra explain yourself! Both boys are there and one of them isn't a tree that can't feel!" Aqua asked in a stern and furious tone of voice.

Terra was at a lost as he didn't believe it was that big a deal when he selected Riku as his successor but looking at the memory he saw it almost looked like he thought Sora was part of beach not worth noticing.

Riku looked down remembering when he was overtaken by darkness, he used this incident to somehow prove he was better then Sora by stealing his keyblade from him and gloating about it. Namine looked at Riku with concern who quickly shook off her concerns as everyone else was looking at the uncomfortable looking Terra.

"Look I can admit it know that it was shorted sided to judge one boy so favourably especially since as a keyblade wielder we are suppose to treat everyone with kindness." Terra said with honest shame making everyone frown at him but let it go.

Ventus looked suspiciously at Terra while Aqua whispered in his ear "You are going to perform the Bequeathing, aren't you?". This greatly surprised Terra while Aqua gave him a look like 'it will explain later how I know.'

"**Sora I am going to ask that stranger why he is here. Wait here for me ok?" Riku requested of Sora who frowned but nodded. Sora figured if Riku thought it was safe he would wait.**

Despite the somber atmosphere everyone could not help but smile as even now Sora would typically trust Riku's instance just like the memory showed.

Riku thought to himself 'Your instincts are sometimes better then mine Sora.'

**Sora saw Riku walk up to the brown-haired man who started chatting with Riku. It was too far for Sora to hear but he did see a flash of light in the stranger's hand and a strange brown object appear in his hand.**

"Woah Terra what do you plan to do with that Keyblade?" Roxas said with slight fear of him summoning it randomly to kid Riku. This greatly confused Ventus, Terra and Aqua when a vast majority of room besides Mickey and Yen Sid had equally surprised looks.

"I am about to perform the Bequeathing for young Riku." Terra answered only to get confused looks from almost everyone. Riku looked up in realization of the name of the thing that happened to him as a kid.

**It kind of looked like a sword but had a weird shape. He saw the stranger offer the back end of the sword to Riku who gently touched it and smiled.**

"Wait you don't know what a Bequeathing is?" Aqua said in general shock at the confused looks on fellow keyblade wielders and a guilty look from Mickey along with a stoic expression from Yen Sid.

"Ok can somebody please tell us what this 'bequeathing' is? All we saw is Riku touch Terra's keyblade. Is that suppose to mean something?" Lea said in annoyance at being left out of the loop, this was also shown on several impatient peoples face.

"The bequeathing or Keyblade inheritance Ceremony is the method for Keyblade Wielders to grow the hearts of people so they can summon a Keyblade later on in life. Another way to put it is it is the method for Keyblade Wielders to basically create more future wielders." Ventus explained shocked that so many current wielders did not know this simple fact. He knew Terra and Aqua were taught by their master Eraquas and even he was told about this by Xehanort (not remembering he was told long before by his union leader Ava).

"Wait that is how the Keyblade is passed on? I thought you simply needed a strong heart?" Kairi said with some shock.

"Having a strong heart is not enough Kairi. You need to have been bequeathed or have direct connections to a Keyblade wielder to actually summon and use one. In a matter of fact, you accidently inherited my power when you grabbed my Keyblade in fear all these years ago." Aqua explained gently getting a surprised look from Kairi and everyone else. Not even Mickey realized that Kairi had made herself a Weidler by accident.

"So Vanitas had one because he was your dark half Ven?" Donald asked connecting the dots.

"Yeah. Just like Roxas and Xion summoned their own from previously being apart of Sora." Ven stated getting understanding looks from Xion and Roxas who looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute! I am not apart of someone and nobody gave me the bequeathing so how do I have one?" Lea asked realizing he was not directly connected to any of the previous Keyblade wielders.

This stumped everyone including Yen Sid and Mickey until Ansem the Wise decided to speak up. "Now this bequeathing is news to me but based on a guess I would say that your situation is bit different. Perhaps your deep connections to both Roxas and Xion who became keyblade wielders due to Sora changed your heart to be capable of summoning a keyblade."

Lea looked at his best friends thoughtfully who shrugged while Mickey sand Yen Sid nodded slowly. Aqua would've thought it would be impossible by the ideas of Heartless and Nobodies in itself was still rather strange so she decided to let it go.

Now Aqua looked sternly at Mickey and Yen Sid and said in a very annoyed tone of voice "Now can you fellow Masters tell me how this wasn't explained to the current generation of Keyblade wielders? This is like basic of the basic and they just learned it from a memory?"

While Mickey looked down and guilty Yen Sid said calmly "It wasn't necessary with the war going on to hold their hands and explain every little minor thing." This made him get heated glares at how dismissive he sounded while Aqua started to understand why Riku would want to punch the older retired Master.

"Well it sounds like to me that you were planning to send Riku and Sora out without any information." Ventus said in a rather heated tone of voice ignoring Yen Sid stern expression.

"The three of you disappeared over 10 years ago and Mickey and I had no way to find which worlds the future wielders were at." Yen Sid said calmly getting several members to reluctantly agree with this logic. Riku still looked annoyed but figured slugging the old master here and there wouldn't help anything.

Mickey whispered to Yen Sid "We really should've told them some of this before we sent Sora and Riku off."

"Mickey it is in the past now." Yen Sid said sternly while Mickey sighed at his old master stubborn nature.

Meanwhile Kairi said in an excited tone of voice "I wonder if we see who Sora got his power from?!" making a lot of people intrigued. Only Ven saw the guilty look on Aquas face wondering if she too had decided to pass on blessing Sora. He heard she accidently blessed Kairi but it was well known that a Keyblade Master could choose multiple people to bless with power.

**After a minute Riku walked back to Sora who saw the man walk away without looking back at either of the kids. **

"Geez not even afterwards do you stay and say goodbye." Ventus said in grumpy tine of voice at his caretaker being ignored by one of his best friends. Terra sighed seeing Ventus so annoyed with him while Aqua smiled patting Vens head to try to pacify him.

"**Riku what was that about?" Sora asked curiously.**

"**Sorry can't tell you. It was a secret." Riku said resolutely.**

"**Aw come on! I am the best secret keeper!" Sora whined as they started walking back to the treehouse.**

"That expression reminds me of Ven when we first met him and we finished training for the day! He had the same kind of pout!" Terra claimed with a laugh along with Aquas giggle. Ven frowned and whined trying to deny it but his expression proved their point getting a small chuckle from everyone else.

"**Nice try. I made a promise." Riku said with a slight grin as he smiled at his best friends annoyed face.**

"You sure haven't changed much over the years Riku." Kairi said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Hey! I have matured plenty thank you very much." Riku said with a fake annoyed tone of voice before changing it to a warmer tone "Besides Sora is the one who hasn't changed. He is still the carefree guy we grew up with."

"Yeah Sora hasn't changed has he?" Kairi said in a fond sad tone of voice as she thought of the warmth of his smile. As much as Namine and Aqua wanted to comfort her they could see she was thinking of Sora.

**A new memory appeared with Riku and Sora once again on Destiny island in the same clothes. Aqua had followed a bright light to a world filled with light. It was the Destiny Island which was a world filled with vast oceans and several islands.**

"Hey Aqua you are also meeting them too!" Ventus said with excitement and abit of envy.

"Hey now! Its not like it was the end of the world or anything. Besides Sora and Kairi forgot about the meeting with me and Riku only vaguely remembered me anyways." Aqua said with a smile as both Riku and Kairi looked abit embarrassed. Ven cheered up remembering that although he hadn't met any of them Sora linked his destiny for many years.

**Aqua landed her keyblade glider on the sand and disengaged her armour. She looked around until she saw a tree filled with star shaped fruit. This got her attention instantly as she pulled out her homemade wayfinder that had the same star shaped form.**

"This may be the most peaceful world I have ever been too to be honest." Aqua said with a smile as Terra nodded slightly and Ven looked thoughtful.

"Yeah it maybe a small world but a world full of peace." Riku noted with a content smile.

"When we find Sora we gotta have another beach day!" Roxas said with pure determination making Lea laugh and Xion giggle in agreement.

"I suppose since we have free time it won't be bad to have day at the beach." Isa said in calm but secretly happy tone of voice.

"That star shaped fruit appeared in the other memory too. Wonder what is special about it?" Pence asked Olette. She shrugged but decided to ask for their sake.

"Excuse me. Can you please tell me what's the yellow star shaped fruit?" Olette asked politely.

Kairi decided to answer the question "It is called a Papao fruit and legend says when 2 people share it their destinies become linked forever. They will always be a part of each other lives." Kairi answered with a smile remembering that they kept each fruit without biting into it yet.

Some people notably smile realizing what Kairi was thinking about while Olette thought 'Maybe Kairi wants to share one with Sora? They do seem to want to be in each others lives forever.'

"**This must be where the real fruit grows." Aqua said warmly as she looked around until spotting two children running underneath a bridge. The Taller one with silver hair was slightly ahead of the shorter one with brown hair. **

"Us again and it looks like I am winning Sora." Riku said with a mild smug expression getting a playful chiding punch on the shoulder by Namine making Kairi smile. Aqua smiled at the carefree expression and honestly wished that these children did not have to go through these trials despite saving the worlds.

"**Looks like I win again Sora." The silver hair one said with a smile as the browned haired one panted slightly in exhaustion.**

"**Come on Riku! Lets race again!" Sora said to his friend until Riku pointed at Aqua who decided to greet the two children. She leapt off the bridge and landed gracefully making Sora jump in surprise.**

Aqua sighed in remembrance as Riku, Kairi, Ven and Terra looked at her in concern. "Its nothing bad but when I look at Sora, Riku and Kairi I cannot help but see you as the little children I met all those years ago." Aqua said a find smile getting a smile from Riku and a happy grin from Kairi.

"Time changes us all." Yen Skid said wisely as everyone especially Terra, Ventus and Aqua took it in.

Ven whispered to Terra "Everyone here looks so different from when I met them except Mickey, Donald and Goofy. They still look the same as 11 years ago!"

Terra looked thoughtful and whispered back "You are probably right about that."

Xion and Roxas looked at each other and saw neither of them changed much in the time they knew each other. Namine looked at the much taller Riku then when they first met while Riku saw that Namine matured abit but didn't grow very much taller.

**Aqua giggled in response and introduced herself "My name is Aqua. What are your names?" She asked kindly.**

"At least Aqua is polite." Donald squawked still abit annoyed that Sora was overlooked by Terra completely.

"Aqua is one of the nicest people I know." Ven said as Aqua pat his head fondly and Terra shrugged.

"**Riku." The silvered hair boy answered calmly.**

"**The names Sora!" the brown-haired boy said with a huge grin rubbing the back of his head in excitement.**

'**This boy has a serene look on his face like Terra.' Aqua thought to herself as she looked at Riku. The memory showed Terra standing next to Riku with a similar expression. 'and this boy is the spitting image of Ven!' She thought happily as she looked at Sora who had Ven next to him with the same happy expression.**

"You know it just be this memory but it really is pretty uncanny how much Riku looks like Terra and Sora look like Ventus." Mickey said in surprise.

Terra and Riku looked at each and nodded, Ventus had a huge grin as he thought it was great Sora was like him especially since Sora himself had the same passion for making friends.

"I am sorry to interrupt the moment but are we hearing from inside Master Aquas thoughts?" Ienzo said with surprise. Aqua eyes widened as she remembered merely thinking this and not saying it out loud.

"How is this possible? The last memory Sora and us couldn't hear what Terra was saying to Riku but this time we are actually hearing Aquas thoughts." Mickey said in shock.

As everyone was looking at each other for answers Ienzo turned back Ansem who looked thoughtful.

"Master do you have an idea?" Ienzo asked eagerly.

"This is only a guess but perhaps Soras memories themselves are so powerful when he feels a connection with somebody, he unintentionally reads their hearts? Young Sora may not be old enough to appreciate it but he made a connection no matter how small with Aqua and the memory themselves are showing that result?" Ansem hypothesized to everyone awe. Aqua looked touched that Sora felt a connection with her even at that age and felt even more guilt on what she wasn't going to do. Namine nodded her head knowing full well the power of Sora memories and connections to people.

'**Maybe one of these boys will be special expression for a keyblade?' Aqua thought to herself as she stared at an oblivious Sora intently.**

"Aqua are you going to pass your powers to Sora as well?" Kairi asked Aqua who looked away much her shock and everyone else. To most people Sora would've been Aqua ideal successor due to their similar personalities and values.

'**I think he is the one I am meant to pass on my powers to.' Aqua thought to herself as she reached her hand out ready to summon her Keyblade for the ceremony but she looked at Riku and saw a faint glow.**

Terra and Riku widened their eyes as Aqua looked down.

'**This boy has already been blessed by the ceremony… Could it be Terra chose this boy?' Aqua thought to herself looking at the curious Riku. Her right hand which was going to summon Rainfall instead reached on top of Sora head and patted him gently and her left hand patted Riku gently.**

Everyone was silent as the implications kicked in. Riku by being blessed with Terra may have however unintentionally stolen Soras chance to get a Keyblade or himself. Ven closed his eyes and realized if Terra and Aqua passed over Sora something to do with him must be the reason why Sora got a keyblade later on (along with his replica and nobody).

**She smiled at both of them making Riku raise an eyebrow and Sora to grin brightly at the older woman. "Sora you like Riku right?" Aqua asked Sora carefreely.**

"That's a statement. He can barely go without a day without worrying about Riku and Kairi." Dandle said with a sigh trying to lighten up the mood getting a silent chuckle.

"Maybe a day for me but its like a minute for Kairi." Riku clarified getting a blush from Kairi and a grin from everyone else.

"**Of course! He is my best friend!" Sora answered instantly while Riku had a small smile on his face.**

"**Then if Riku ever loses his way you will help him find his way back ok?" Aqua asked warmly ruffling Sora brown locks.**

Kairi turned to Riku who looked thoughtful. "Well Sora is always the find the right path so I guess your words reached him Aqua." Riku said quietly making Aqua beam. Ven smiled too as much as he didn't like being treated as a child he could admit to himself that he enjoyed Aqua affection. He remembered how happy he was when his first reunion with Aqua was filled with love.

**Sora was confused but nodded anyways while Riku gave a curious look at the idea of losing his way. Aqua gave them one last warm smile before she starting walking away. Sora gave her a curious look before getting called away by Riku.**

"It looks like despite personally liking both boys you leaned towards Sroa from the beginning." Terra noted as Aqua tried to deny.

"Its ok Aqua knowing you for a short time I can see you are familiar in personality to Sora." Riku assured her making Aqua sigh in relief as she didn't want to look unfair.

"**One Keyblade is enough for any friendship." Aqua whispered to herself with a hint of regret on not performing the ceremony on Sora. **

"I thought it was right at the time but hearing what Sora has done for the worlds I feel true regret not at least doing this for him." Aqua said with true regret as Ven held her hand and Terra put a hand on her shoulder. As much as Roxas and Xion wanted to be mad at Aqua for not making Sora a proper keyblade wielder they could see the regret on her face. Lea felt bad for Sora as both of his friends had been chosen but he passed over (for different reasons). Mickey and Yen Sid were rather curious how Sora actually possessed a keyblade as they never sensed the Bequeathing done on him and these memories proved it so how was Sora capable of using the Keyblade and retaining that power?

"**I wouldn't wish our lives in those innocent children, keyblades ruin friendships." Aqua said to herself as she prepared to leave the world. She thought of how having keyblades ruined the friendships between her, Terra and Ven. **

"Aqua." Terra said sadly.

"Aqua" Ven said sadly.

"I am wrong. It wasn't the keyblade that broke our friendships apart. It was me." Aqua said with a sigh ignoring Terra and Ven's look of disbelief. "I treated you like a child that could not fight for himself Ven and refused to give you a chance to fight alongside us." Aqua said regretfully to Ven.

"I called you awful Aqua and I am so sorry!" Ven apologized while Aqua smiled softly and ruffled his hair.

"No, you were right. I was awful for letting a title separate us. And Terra I didn't trust you either." Aqua said sadly as Terra shook his head.

"No, you were right I did need to be watched and I pushed Ven aside when he offered to help." Terra said bitterly as all three of them were caught up in their mistakes.

"Hey. I can't pretend to know what you three went through but you are all together right? That means the past is the past and you should enjoy each day from now on." Kairi said with a smile getting a laugh from the trio.

"She right all we can do Is look forward not focus backwards." Ven said a smile seeing a lot of Sora personality in Kairi.

'**I hope the day where Riku needs the keyblade never comes and I hope Sora will forgive me for not passing onto the power to him.' Aqua thought to herself with a sense of dread as she flew away from the Destiny Islands.**

Riku looked down and said "Aqua you should've performed the Bequeathing to Sora. He deserved it more then anyone and besides Sora and I ended up…."

This got worried looks from Ven, Terra and Aqua wondering if Riku and Sora ended up fighting like they did. Donald and Goofy looked down thinking maybe this decision was why they had to abandon Sora for a short while to follow the keyblade in Rikus hands.

"I can at least make it up to Sora when he returns, I will personally bequeath him my power so he wont ever have to feel like an outcast again." Aqua declared getting beams from Ven and Kairi, nods from Riku and Terra, happy smiles from Roxas, Xion and Lea and a frown from Yen Sid.

He was fairy traditional and a Bequeathing was a tradition to create new Keyblade wielders not to be used on existing ones. He decided he would need to have a chat with Aqua about making an exception for Sora.

"Ok I might be missing something but if Terra and Aqua ended up not doing the Bequeathing to Sora along with Mickey and Yen Sid not knowing where Riku and Sora were at the time… How did Sora, Roxas, and Xion end up getting the power?" Lea asked the question on everyone mind.

"Perhaps Ventus passed the power to Sora?" Namine suggested as Aqua shook her head.

"It wouldn't be possible. To perform the Bequeathing someone on the level of Master like myself, Terra, Riku, Mickey or Yen Sid would need to perform the ceremony. Ven may be skilled but without the experience and training me and Terra had he would not be at the level if he wanted to pass it to Sora." Aqua explained getting a reluctant agreeing nod from Ven.

"Guys I might have an idea. If I am right the next memory should explain why Sora could awaken the powers of a Keyblade wielder despite not having a formal or informal Bequeathing like Riku and Kairi." Ven exclaimed getting surprised look.

"Wait Ven I thought you said you didn't meet Sora as a child?" Aqua asked a little peeved at the idea if him lying to her.

"I said I never met in person Sora or Riku." Ven said with a grin making them realize it was possible he had another encounter with their hearts.

"Ansem please start the next memory." Riku asked Ansem who nodded his head typing on the computer.

**AN2: I changed the dialogue abit for Aqua to show her thoughts and reason for not performing the Bequeathing on Sora. Plus it shows some foreboding in her decision not to make Sora a proper Keyblade wielder (the events of KH1).**


	7. Hearts Joining

Kingdom Hearts 3 Aftermath

Chapter 7 Hearts Joining

**Ok well like usual no matter when I post these chapters I get few to no reviews but no Biggie. I post them for my sake not for reviews. (my other story reading fox scroll got a bunch-mostly since I neglected it- but that is a different story) This maybe one of the most important scenes in KH series-why Sora got the Keyblade despite missing the Bequeathing- so I will try to do it justice!**

**Also btw the music will play from the room kinda like they are watching the cutscene and listening at the same time.**

**(Cue Ventus's theme)**

"Huh whats this music playing?" Riku asked in confusion as him and everyone could hear a soft warm music echoing from the room as the memory was starting.

As everyone turned to Ansem for answers both Terra and Aqua turned to a confused Ven with soft smiles.

"What's up guys?" Ven asked in confusion as Aqua giggled and Terra smiled at his cute expression.

"Its just this music somehow reminds me of you and hearing it fills me with so much hope." Aqua said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah it like you are our little light that we want to protect." Terra elaborated.

"First of all, I am not that little." Ventus said with a pout making both Aqua and Terra chuckle. "And if I am some light that needs protecting then you are my guardians, right?" Ventus joked as Terra ruffled his hair affectionally. Aqua shortly afterward gave the younger boy a tight hug which he instantly returned.

None of this was seen by the rest of the group except Kairi who smiled at the trio's friendship. It greatly mirrored hers, Sora and Riku except while she knew she was in love with Sora the three of them were truly family first and foremost.

"Hmm perhaps despite these memories being from Sora and those associated with him. The music is suppose to show a theme for the character he is interacting with as the computer sees 'Ventus theme' so perhaps this memory is connecting Sora and Ventus?" Ansem hypothesized as everyone looked hopeful.

**The memory started playing with Destiny Islands again except a peaceful night. Sora and Riku once again as young kids with relaxing on their backs in the sands. They were looking at the sky with peaceful expressions just enjoying their lives.**

"Those were the days huh?" Riku said in a reminiscing tone of voice.

"Hey you make it sound like those days disappeared when I arrived!" Kairi said in a mock hurt tone of voice making Xion and Aqua laugh.

"Maybe for Sora everything changed when you arrived but for me it was just another person I had to watch out for." Riku retorted in a teasing tone of voice making Kairi pout. This friendly display made everyone smile.

"Riku is their Axel huh?" Xion whispered to Roxas who grinned as Lea looked suspiciously at them.

**Riku got up and said "Hey I am going back."**

**Sora got up to and said "Yeah. Me too."**

**The memory showed them walking towards their homes until Riku looked surprised at Sora. The memory didn't show Sora face but Riku was looking concerned. **

"Riku?" Namine said in a worried tone of voice while Kairi had a feeling Riku was concerned for Sora.

"**Soras what wrong?" Riku said with concerned as they stopped walking.**

"**Huh?" Sora voice could be heard as Riku pointed at his face.**

"**Your…" Riku said as the memory changed to show Soras face.**

**He looked normally but a single tear ran down his right eye without him knowing it.**

"Aw Sora." Kairi said sadly as she could almost feel the sadness coming from Soras but it felt like it was someone else's going through him.

Ven's eyes widened as he realized this must've been when his heart was lost to the darkness.

**Sora touched his face and looked down in sadness. "That's weird. Its like something's squeezing me inside." Sora said in confusion. **

"Young Soras heart must be connecting to someone else's and feeling their sorrow." Ansem noted as Roxas and Xion nodded having expressed through Sora at various points.

"Ven?" Aqua said urgently starting to realize the connection from when Ventus was heart and it appearing inside Sora.

Ventus nodded as he placed a hand over his own heart. "Sora was who I needed and his heart found mine once again." He noted as Terra and Aqua both shared worried looks.

"**Somebody up there must be sad." Riku guessed.**

"Even as a kid Riku was always pretty insightful. He even guessed about other worlds before he met Terra." Kairi noted while Riku shrugged.

"It isn't that big a deal. I just thought that it seemed strange that everyone had to be Destiny Islands." Riku claimed as Donald and Goofy shared a look. A kid Riku suspected more then most people on their adventures did about other worlds.

"**Up Where?" Sora asked looking at is best friend.**

"And here goes Sora being exactly what any little kid should be, Innocent and kind." Riku said with a laugh getting a giggle from Kairi at seeing Sora have such an innocent expression. Donald and Goody joined in the laughter too.

Ventus frowned and whispered "Do they always tease Sora so much. I mean its not untrue but it is kinda mean they keep doing it when he isn't here."

As Terra tried to think of an answer Aqua decided to whisper "Friends tease each other Ven. It is just a way to show love. Of course, you are too cute to tease anyways." Aqua teased at the ending seeing his pout.

**Riku turned looking back at the sky. "They say every world is connected by one great sky." Riku said as Sora turned and looked at the sky as well. "So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting and they are waiting for you to help them." Riku suggested.**

'Got it in one.' Ventus thought as he wanted to keep it kinda a surprise that he was the one calling for Sora. 'Maybe it just because he entered my heart beforehand but I would like to believe he was the one I was destined to meet and bond with.' Ven thought to himself.

"It seems like we are always waiting for Sora to help us." Lea said in a sheepish tone of voice as he was willing to admit it was due to Sora that Xion and Roxas were able to retain their hearts and become their own selves.

While Terra looked thoughtful everyone else agreed even Isa nodded briefly. He saw even as Saix that Sora was the source of the solutions that helped all the worlds.

"Shucks when you put it that way it sounds like we burden Sora too much." Mickey said in a guilty tone of voice making almost everyone wince.

"You're wrong. Its true that I and everyone do tend to lean on Sora." Kairi started while everyone looked down. "But that also means in return he has all of us to call for help like we are doing now. He brought us altogether and together we will find him!" Kairi said with determination as Riku smirked at her and Namine beamed at Kairi.

"Shes right. These bonds of friendships he has helped everyone form will be the key for nobody to be alone again." Aqua stated as she looked at both Terra and Ven fondly who smiled back at Aqua. Xion, Roxas and Lea beamed at each other while Donald, Goofy and Mickey chuckled.

"Master it seems just by repeating what Sora has taught her Kairi has calmed the entre room down again." Ienzo said with some amazement.

"Yes Kairi and Sora are remarkable indeed." Ansem said simply with a small chuckle.

'Perhaps Xehanort was right that Sora is not like any keyblade wielder before him. He is something altogether different and special.' Yen Sid thought to himself.

**Sora blinked in sadness and looked back at Riku "Gee do you think there is something I can do?" Sora asked innocently.**

"Aw Sora is such a sweetheart." Aqua gushed as Ven and Terra shared a look. 'She can be like a girl sometimes.' They thought as they considered their female teammate to be something a tomboy except when she was motherly.

"Even as a kid Sora wants to help everyone out huh?" Terra noted intrigued.

"Yeah you have how many times Goofy and I got dragged into other peoples fights because Sora refused to not help!" Donald whined while Goofy laughed.

"Yeah that sounds like Sora alright." Kairi said with a giggle. Namine smiled as well she would always remember Soras kindness even after she was forced to hurt him. Riku smiled as well remembering how much Sora wanted to help him even after he chose darkness over his friends.

**Riku crossed his arms and thought carefully "Hmm… Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen." He said looking at his best friend who he knew was full of kindness.**

"Wait that's it?" Lea asked skeptically expecting a lot more. Roxas and Xion also similar looks.

Before Riku could answer Yen Sid decided to speak. "It may sound simple but to actually enter another heart particularly without a Keyblade requires a special bond to be made. Sora remarkable power to do so to Ventus damaged heart is rather unique." Yen Sid claimed getting an eyebrow From Riku for praising Sora.

**Sora looked skeptical and crossed his arms behind his back. He then stepped a few times before saying "Hmmm…. I dunno Riku, you say some weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it." Sora decided with determination.**

This got a laugh from everyone as Riku huffed. "Weird huh." Riku said a little annoyed.

"Same old Sora listening to Riku first and foremost." Donald said with Mickey and Goofy nodding along.

"Sora hasn't changed much huh." Aqua said fondly while Ven smiled.

"Not really he just changed in that kindness from just Kairi and I to everyone he meets." Riku claimed while Kairi nodded.

"**Okay." Riku said calmly waiting patiently for Sora. **

**As Sora looked up at the sky in determination Riku sent him a smile before looking up at the sky as well. Sora closed his eyes in pure determination as he concentrated and smiled.**

Everyone eagerly wanted to see how Sora and Ven would connect especially as before Soras newborn heart was just a voice. Now Sora would be a being inside to interact with Ventus.

**The Memory changed to a white room where Ventus heartless body laid in a lonely protected room called the Chamber of Waking. It used to be the The Land of Departure before Aqua used her powers as a Keyblade Master to hide one of her best friends' lifeless body to keep it safe and protected. Outside the room it was a castle which was enchanted to keep everyone except Aqua away from the Chamber of Waking dooming them to **_**Oblivion.**_

"Ven." Aqua said sadly pulling the boy into her embrace. Seeing his lifeless body reminded her of her failure to wake him up. Terra gripped his fists angrily as he knew Vanitas was just another plot sent by Xehanort. Kairi looked distraught seeing somebody just an empty shell and lonely, Mickey looked down as he felt some responsibility to what happened to the missing keyblade wielders. Donald and Goofy looked confused feeling some familiarity with the castle but they couldn't remember.

Namine and Ansem shared a looked as they never realized that Castle Oblivion held such a secret even they didn't know about. Riku looked briefly at Kairi and Ventus remembering how Kairi heartless body had the same vacant look as Ventus did.

"So you really were in the castle Ventus." Lea said in astonishment sharing a look with Isa while everyone looked at the duo in confusion particularly Xion and Roxas.

"What are you talking about Axel?" Roxas said in confusion as he never recalled Axel ever mentioning Ventus in their time together.

"Back in the Organization Xenmas kept making me and Saix search for the 'Chamber of Walking' which he claimed was inside Castle Oblivion. Although I did most of the searching while Saix got to take the earful from Xenmas as we never could find it." Lea explained as Isa rolled his eyes at the ending.

"All I could get out of Xemnas was that his 'friend' was inside the chamber and that he was certain it was inside the castle." Isa elaborated as everyone looked worried at Ventus who blinked.

"Well nobody would ever find Ven because I designed that room so only I could find and wake up Ven!" Aqua said in determination as Terra smiled at her and Ven beamed at her. 'Could it be that Terras nobody remembered that I confirmed to Xehanort that Ven was inside the chamber of waking?' Aqua thought critically.

"What would have Xenmas done to Ventus if he found him in the chamber?" Xion asked in worry as Lea and Isa shook their heads not knowing what Xenmas had in mind. Riku looked at Terra who looked down in dismay. Terra heart was constantly inside the guardian suppressed by Xehanort and their nobody Xenmas only inherited some of Terra memory but not his will.

**Ventus body sat on a large white throne as he slept but the memory showed Sora voice talking to Ventus body saying "Can you hear me?"**

"I remember this." Ventus said with reverence as everyone realized that once again Sora and Ventus were going to communicate.

**(Ven's theme stop)**

"The music stopped." Kairi said with some regret as she honestly liked the music.

"This is kinda like a movie." Lea noted as everyone looked at him weirdly. "I mean I know its memories but hearing the music go along with it makes me think we are watching scenes in a video game or movie!" Lea claimed as everyone shrugged not seeing Leas point making him pout.

**Next the memory changed once again to the realm of Sora innocent heart. The circular platform showed Soras favourite things: a mini circle for yellow mushrooms, a yellow sailboat, a yellow playful mask, an orange fish, yellow hook and yellow wrench on the outside. While in the middle showed a single Star shaped fruit the Papao fruit. This showed off his innocence and light inside his heart as Sora himself stood on the circle with the mushroom.**

Kairi had a huge smile seeing how pure and innocent Soras heart was. Riku laughed seeing exactly why Sora heart was represented by such simple things on their island.

"This kind of light reminds me of Princess Auraoa heart but she was a princess of heart. How can Sora's heart show the same light?" Terra noted in amazement.

"It is rather simple. All children are born pure and innocent so the darkness cannot form. Sora is at an age where the world is rather bright and wonderful. That light dims when you grow up and learn that Life is not as easy as you once thought." Ansem noted as Riku smiled remembering how the data version said something similar about Soras heart.

"Kinda surprised Riku isn't there." Lea decided to tease making Roxas and Xion laugh.

"We are not attached to the hip guys." Riku claimed with a sigh with Kairi giggling.

"I think if we saw his heart now at least Riku and Kairi will have portraits inside his heart." Namine noted with Riku and Kairi smiling.

"What about Goofy and I?! We are just as close to him as Riku and Kairi!" Donald claimed angrily while Goofy shrugged. Riku got abit annoyed at the insinuation that 2 years with Sora equalled the 16 years they were friends.

"Guys I don't think its that important." Mickey said trying to pacify Riku and Donald who glared at each other.

"That's enough! For Sora every person he has met gets a part of his heart and a bond! He wouldn't want his friends to fight over who has more of it!" Kairi said a chiding tone making Riku and Donald look down. Everyone had a small smile though knowing if there could only one picture in his heart it would be Kairi for sure.

**A small ball of light which was Ventus heart flew down towards Sora who looked up when he heard a flutter. "Hey can you hear me?" Sora asked putting his hand over his mouth as a cone to make his voice louder. **

"Ven your heart looks so small!" Aqua said in worry as despite being just light it seemed to be grower weaker and less bright the more it hovered.

"It was the price I needed to pay to defeat Vanitas and without Sora it would've faded into darkness altogether." Ventus said sadly as Aqua looked sadly at him. Kairi had a strange sense of Déjà vu remembering how Sora had to condemn his heart to the darkness for her sake. Riku respect for Ventus grew hearing about his sacrifice. Ienzo was fascinated at the whole idea of hearts connecting on such a level.

Isa raised an eyebrow when Roxas and Lea shared a look asking 'could any of us make the sacrifice Ventus did?'

**The ball of light continued to glide down towards Sora as it said "I heard your voice, It cut through the darkness around me."**

Ven smiled remembering the feeling the Sora innocent light like a beacon from the darkness of loneliness. Terra smiled slightly happy that somebody could be there for Ven when he and Aqua were incapacitated. Aqua stoked Ven's hair softly while she vowed to herself, she would try to make it up to Sora for what he did for her and her friends.

**(Ven's theme resumes)**

Everyone smiled abit brighter as the serene happy music resumed setting the mode for Ventus and Sora talk inside Soras heart.

"**All alone, I followed the sound into a sea of light…" Ven said happily as the ball of light descended down right above Sora hands hovering. "And found myself here, with you." Ven said with a grateful tone. **

"So Sora found you those yeas ago and that is how you found him despite never physically meeting." Riku noted as he noticed Ventus had a nostalgic look.

"Yup! Although I never actually saw Sora face until he woke me up alongside Aqua!" Ven said with a laugh as Aqua gave an understanding look on why Ventus looked confused when seeing Sora after his awakening.

"Must've been pretty lucky that two people who never met face to face had such a deep connection." Terra wondered wishfully.

As everyone pondered that statement Ventus remembered how Vanitas declared both Sora and him to be his brothers. 'I guess from a certain view we are kinda like brothers huh? Although I think it would be awkward if Sora actually called me that out loud.' Ven thought to himself.

**Sora nodded his head in acknowledgement. Sora looked directly at the ball with a smile as it spoke "You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance." Vens voice explained referencing their meeting inside his heart 4 years ago.**

Aqua quickly pulled Ven aside much to his confusion and the groups. She flashed them a reassuring smile as she whispered to Ven "Ok I know I heard you say it was _his_ second chance as well when you woke up and met Sora for the first time. What did that mean?"

Ven hesitated as much as he adored Aqua his past with Vanitas was something he didn't like to talk about. Aqua gave a him a deep understanding look with those kind blue eyes making Ven's hesitation disappear. He could tell Aqua would never judge him and that she was the one person besides Terra he could talk to about anything.

'Back then when my heart was fractured the first time it turns out Vanitas heart was also damaged as well. When Sora heart saved mine it also saved his due to our connection. This also changed Vanitas face to look like Soras face now since we are about the same age now.' Ven whispered to Aqua who looked questionably. 'Think Sora face and hair colour except yellow eyes and black hair.' He elaborated making Aqua shudder but sill gave him a quick pat in the shoulder as they rejoined their group.

As everyone gave questioning looks to the nervous looking Ventus Aquas glare scared them off as Terra sweatdropped remembering despite being motherly she was rather scary when mad. He sweatdropped even more when she went back to motherly mode as she fussed over Ventus once again.

"Ok note to self don't piss off Aqua. She looks hot and everything but she is definitely abit too extreme for my taste." Lea said quietly as Roxas gave him a confused look, Xion gave him an annoyed look and Isa merely scoffed at his friend.

'Luckily there is no way that Aqua would actually like Sora that way because I don't think he would be able to handle her moods.' Riku thought to himself looking at the female Keyblade Master wearily.

Kairi, and Namine looked rather impressed at the older woman almost like a role model. Mickey and Yen Sid wondered if she would explode like that at them later on. Ansem and Ienzo had no visible expressions.

Normally Terra would be annoyed that his best friends seemed have a secret from him but he knew when and if Ven was ready to talk about he would.

"**I did?" Sora asked in confusion having no recollection his heart made a subconscious jump into Ventus heart.**

"Of course, you wouldn't Sora. I am still quite frankly shocked that Sora as a newborn was capable of even making contact with another heart let alone heal it." Aqua noted with an impressed look.

"**But… now I have to go back to sleep again." Ven said a mournful tone of voice.**

Everyone gave Ventus looks of sadness as he waved it off since to him he found the perfect place to sleep a heart filled with light and hope.

**Sora blinked and looked down at the ball with sadness hearing the tone "Are you sad?" He asked trying to comfort the voice.**

"That's sweet of Sora to ask." Namine noted kindly as she smiled at the innocent concerned look on kids Soras face.

"Yeah it might sound dumb but when I was talking to Sora I felt better even though my heart was damaged." Ven admitted as Terra pat his shoulder and Aqua pat his head fondly.

"It not dumb Ventus. It nice to have a friend to talk too and Sora so happens to be everyone friend." Riku said with a smile. Kairi nodded her head eagerly while Ansem chuckled.

"**Would you mind if I stayed here with you?" Ventus asked with slight desperation as the ball of light moved slightly.**

**Without hesitation Sora nodded and said "Sure, if it'll make you feel better."**

"**Thank you." Ven said with pure gratefulness as he hovered into Sora's chest with Sora arms closing to hug himself. Sora briefly glowed as Ventus heart merged with his own. **

Everyone could feel a burst of happiness and warmth as if they could feel Ventus joy of being inside Soras heart.

Ansem looked rather impressed "It is rather extraordinary that the merge of Sora and Ventus heart went so smoothly." Ansem said with awe as he got some questioning looks.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked his old friend.

"If I didn't see it with my own eyes I would not believe it to be possible. I would have expected Ventus heart to try to overtake Soras heart for its survival like Xehanort did to Terra." Ansem said as Terra winced and shrugged off the concerned looks. "Or Ventus heart to be assimilated as part of Soras heart like what happens to a nobody and heartless when a person is recompleted. However, this merge seems to be quite symbiotic." Ansem said as everyone took this in and realized just how special Sora and Ventus heart joining was.

Roxas and Xion looked at each other as they realized their situation was similar to Ventus where instead of fading away like normal cases Sora had subconsciously kept them intact despite being recompleted.

**Sora gave a big smile as he closed his eyes in his heart world and woke up back on Destiny Island.**

**The memory changed back to Destiny Island as Sora opened his eyes and took a big breathe. "Well?" Riku asked in curiosity as he heard Sora deep breathe signalling, he was awake again.**

"Honestly I kind of remember this happening but since Sora never told me I never thought about it really." Riku admitted as he was old enough to understand these events.

"**Ya know… I think it worked." Sora said happily as he put his arms behind his head to relax and look at the big sky. Riku nodded his head in acceptance as he too took a look at the dark night sky. Sora gave a quick laugh and smiled as Riku serene smile continued.**

**The memory changed to show the blue sky with 3 stars blinking close together. Then text appeared in the sky with a shooting star passing by. The text read "In time, the worlds would be saved by these two heroes who stood beneath the same blaze of stars.**

The memory ended as everyone just sat there in silence for abit taking in this very important meting for Sora.

"Master is this why Sora can wield a Keyblade despite not going through this bequeathing the others mentioned?" Ienzo asked as he thought it over.

As Yen Sid and Mickey nodded their heads thinking that it was the reason Roxas felt rather insulted his former other was being dusted off as 'because of Ventus Sora saved the world'. He felt like his other had powers that weren't just given because of housing a previous keyblade wielder.

Before he could voice his annoyance which Xion could see in his eyes Ventus beat him to the punch. "No! I was not the reason the keyblade choose Sora!" Ventus denied as several people gave him skeptical looks while Kairi and Namine looked uncertain.

"Ven…" Terra tried to say softly as he personally agreed without a bequeathing Soras powers must've come from housing Ven.

"I mean Aqua could sense his potential and maybe I being inside Sora was a factor but not the reason Sora Keyblade stayed with him!" Ventus argued looking at Aqua. Aqua looked uncertain as she did see Soras potential and his was an odd case but it seemed like Ven was maybe reaching.

"Ventus. In the long history of the keyblade there has never been a case where a bequeathing wasn't done before hand or due to a direct connection to another wielder. Since Sora was never bequeathed it stands to reason you were his connection that drew in the Keyblade power to Soras heart." Yen Sid said in a final tone of voice. Riku frowned remembering when Master Xehanort called Sora 'dull ordinary boy.' And his younger self claimed that the Keyblade went down the list from him to Sora. To Riku Yen Sid was basically saying the same thing about Soras ability to use the Keyblade as 'second hand' and not truly his own.

Roxas and Ventus looked ready to hit Yen Sid only to be gently pulled down by worried Xion and Aqua respectively.

However, before arguments could happen Ansem decided to sneak up. "I do not believe that Soras ability to use the Keyblade depended on Ventus or was truly a factor at all." He said calmly ignoring n the look sent by Yen Sid. "If it was truly the case that Ventus heart was the reason the Keyblade chose to partner with Sora would it also not stand to reason that with Ventus back in his own body the Keyblade would disappear as result?" Ansem asked rhetorically as people eyes widened at the very true statement. Donald and Goofy looked at each other as they realized that Sora power did not drop in the slightest after Ventus woke up.

"Perhaps having a second heart inside his own merely had side effects later on? Like perhaps the ability of Roxas and Sora to duo wield Keyblades?" Ansem mused as everyone looked at Roxas who summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his right and left hand respectively.

"Yeah I never noticed it but I can't summon a keyblade in my left hand despite having a couple keychains." Ventus said as he summoned Wayward wind in his right hand but huffed at nothing happening in the left. Everyone else summoned their respective Keyblades but not even Masters Aqua, Riku and Mickey could summon a second one in their non dominant hands.

"Wait Sora can Dual wield like Roxas can? I have never seen him do it…" Kairi noted as everyone looked in confusion on how Roxas could dual wield but Sora never shown.

"Well Sora in our battle with Xenmas used my keyblade as well and his ease in attacking with both seemed to indicate he has dual wielded before but I have never seen him summon a second one either." Riku admitted as he looked at Donald and Goofy.

"In our second adventure Sora could summon a second one in his Valour, Master and Wisdom Drives but the second Keyblade disappeared after his drive powers ran out." Donald noted.

"In our 3rd adventure it didn't appear that Sora dual wielded as far I remembered." Goofy admitted as everyone looked deep in thought.

"Sora can dual wield whenever he wants but he chooses not to since its not his style." Roxas said confidently as Xion nodded.

"Well you guys would be the expert." Lea said in acceptance.

"Actually I know Sora would disagree since he believed me and Xion were our own people from the beginning but the truth is that this keyblade and Xions." Roxas said pointing to Oathkeeper and Xions Kingdom Key. " are actually Soras keyblade existing in multiple places due to our link with him and my left one is a manifestation of Ventus while he slept within Sora." Roxas revealed to the astonishment of everyone.

"Roxas how do you know this?" Yen Sid asked as the idea of dual wielding appeared to be exclusive to Roxas and Sora.

"Lets just see going into this new vassal came with some truths." Roxas said vaguely to the ancient Keyblade Master.

"Now that is settled lets move on shall we?" Isa said in an attempt to move things along.

"So whats the next memory going to be about?" Riku decided to ask Ansem.

"Hmm… It appears Sora was the age before the fell asleep so sometime during his first adventure." Ansem noted as he programmed the machine.

**AN2: For like the 10 or so people who read this the next chapter will be more a fun chapter then anything serious! **


	8. Princess of Heart Reward

**Chapter 8 bonus Quest-Princess's reward!**

**AN: Yeah I know this didn't happen in canon and probably wouldn't but honestly I had this idea for in my head for a while and I wanted to write it along with reactions. Super long chapter! All original! Both reactions and the memory! Hope ya enjoy!**

**AN2: just to clarify my story will not lead to KH4 (with new worlds etc) more like 3.5(getting Sora back and maybe setting up what I think will happen in KH4). Sorry got some reviews asking about it. (have my ending for this story planned out already)**

**The memory started with Sora, Donald and Goofy in a Gummi Ship with Sora driving while Donald was pouting and Goofy was chuckling.**

"So, this is during your first adventure huh?" Kairi noted with Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Huh Sora looks quite a bit younger then he does now." Olette noted having only met Sora during his 2nd and 3rd adventures.

"Yeah Sora kinda hit a growth spurt but he is still pretty short." Riku claimed smirking at the indignant 'heys' from people around Sora height. Including Roxas, Ventus, Xion, Namine and Kairi. "He was 14 during his first adventure, 15 when he met your guys the first time around and now 16 almost 17." Riku explained to the Twilight residents.

"I see that makes sense as boys do mature later then girls both mentally and physically." Olette noted as the girls nodded wisely. The boys were less then impressed with the generalization of their gender.

"**Why do we have to go back there?" Donald grumbled as the group of heroes were flying back to Hollow Bastion.**

"Now I remember when this is!" Donald quacked as his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Yeah it was after Sora saved the Princess of Heart and before we went into the Final Keyhole." Goofy noted as Mickey, Riku and Kairi nodded in understanding.

"Wait the Princess of Heart were in danger?" Terra asked alarmed only to get silence in response.

"Terra you seriously need to catch up on recent events…." Ventus said drily as he kinda knew what happened while inside Sora's heart.

"Luckily these memories should help fill in some of the blanks." Ansem said kindly as Terra tried to not look embarrassed.

"**Cause we have to make sure the Princesses of Heart are alright after their ordeal." Sora explained as he was piloting the Gummi ship while Goofy just chuckled at the friends arguing.**

"Oh Sora." Kairi said with a fond smile happy that Sora cared for all his friends well being even if they were not as close as to him as Riku or Kairi.

"Ok can somebody please tell me where Hollow Bastion is? Was it a new world nobody heard about?" Aqua asked as several people looked questionably at her till, they realized she was trapped before the worlds fell to darkness.

"Aqua, Hollow Bastion is the name of Radiant Gardens when it was overrun by darkness." Mickey explained making Aqua gasped.

"But Radiant Gardens is a world full of light!" Aqua said astonished as everyone looked away.

"Lets just say certain villains took advantage of a lack of Keyblade Wielders to plunge the worlds in darkness and while this one didn't fall it certainly was not the same place it is now." Riku said bitterly as Ventus, Aqua and Terra shared a look of guilt for not being around.

"Don't worry though largely due to Sora this place was saved and eventually restored to its former glory." Lea noted with a grin making Ven, Aqua and Terra sigh in relief.

"**Yeah Donald plus Sora is in a lot better mood now that his girlfriend is safe." Goofy joked as he winked at Donald who laughed.**

Kairi blushed scarlet as everyone turned to her. "What?" She said with a huff.

"We didn't say anything and Donald never even said you." Riku said a grin as everyone shared a laugh.

"**Kairi isn't my girlfriend." Sora claimed quickly as Donald and Goofy had huge grins. **

"Notice how Sora instantly thought of Kairi even though Donald didn't say Kairi." Xion said with a giggle to a grinning Roxas.

Despite her blush Kairi said sincerely "I am glad Sora had you and Goofy on his adventures when Riku and I weren't there. If he was alone, I think Sora would not been able to do it without friends like you guys." This got warm smiles from everyone.

"Shucks Kairi Sora is one of our best pals! Plus it is hard to spend time with Sora and not want to be his friend." Goofy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah plus he helped us when we needed help so the least we can do is be there for him whenever he needs help." Donald said with a smile.

"**But yeah I feel better now that Kairi is safe with Leon and the others. Plus the other princesses lost their hearts just like Kairi did so I only think its right we check up on them." Sora said with determination.**

"That's Sora for you. He can't help but play the hero." Riku said a laugh.

"I think its sweet that Sora cares enough about the princesses to check in them despite them being safe." Namine said with a smile that Kairi quickly mirrored. Riku looked amused at the 2 girls while the guys laughed at Riku's joke.

"Look I can't say I know Sora very well and to be honest I might know him least of everyone here but if Sora is actually taking the time to check on the well being of the Princess of Heart. I can say he has the good intentions of a Keyblade Wielder at the very least." Terra said honestly while Ventus grinned at him and Aqua smiled.

**This made both Donald and Goofy have real smiles as they knew about Sora's hero like tendencies but they still felt the need to tease him.**

Goofy and Donald had the same smiles as their past selves.

"Why do you think this memory is being shown? All I remember was Sora getting his fire magic upgraded?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"How should I know?! These are Sora's memories after all!" Donald whispered back in an annoyed tone of voice.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Mickey asked his friends.

"Nothing your majesty!" Donald and Goofy said in unison.

Mickey gave a nod while Lea sent a disbelieving look. "Yeah causes its always nothing right?" Lea said sarcastically getting a shrug from Roxas and giggle from Xion.

"**Yeah and you want to show off for the girls right Sora?" Donald teased as Sora got flustered.**

"**Of course not!" He said as they landed in the world and entered Maleficent inner most room of her castle. **

Kairi frowned at that statement and at Sora's flustered look. "Sora wouldn't try to impress anybody especially girls!" Kairi said furiously glaring at Donald.

"Hey it was a joke!" Donald claimed sinking back from the redhaired girls glare.

"Kairi we all know Sora isn't that kind of guy who would want to impress anyone." Namine said kindly making Kairi stop glaring at Donald much to his relief.

'Hope Sora doesn't get into any weird situations especially during the time when Kairi and I were training or I think Kairi is going to start to knock everyone on their ass….' Lea thought to himself with a shudder. He waved off Roxas and Xion concerned looks.

**They walked for abit as Donald started shuddering. "This place always gives me the creeps even with less Heartless it is still creepy." He said as Goofy shrugged.**

"Glad that place became Radiant Gardens again." Donald sighed in relief. Goofy and Riku nodded in agreement.

"I still cannot believe that the worlds became such a mess all because we weren't there to defend them..." Aqua said with a sorrowful voice while Ven and Terra looked down.

"Aqua you gotta stop moping! Look I was around when the worlds fell to darkness the first time around and couldn't save them and it will always weigh on me. However, its not about us its about the worlds. They were saved by Sora and all his friends so we should be thankful instead of guilty." Mickey stated sternly making Riku raise an eyebrow impressed with his friend.

"Thank you, Mickey, you are right its not about who is responsible or not. Its about who corrected our mistakes." Aqua said with a smile which made Terra and Ven grin happy to see Aqua happy again.

"**If you are so afraid wait outside, I am talking to them regardless." Sora said sternly as Donald huffed.**

"Gotta go with Sora on this one. Donald if you don't like that place you can wait in the Gummi ship." Riku said with a sigh as Donald huffed.

**Much to everyone surprise Jasmine walked towards them with a bright smile on her beautiful face.  
"Sora, Donald and Goofy welcome!" Jasmine said in her regal majestic voice. She did a did small wave as well.**

"Huh its her!" Roxas said with a surprised look and recognition in his voice.

"You seen Jasmine before Roxas?" Riku asked with surprise.

"Yeah me and Xion had to do some missions for the original Organization 13 and one of the worlds was Agrabah. Except we didn't talk to her since to was suppose to be recon and we weren't supposed to be seen." Roxas explained as Xion nodded her head.

"She seems so beautiful and majestic." Ven said with awe. Aqua smiled and ruffled his head.

"She is a princess Ven." Aqua teased getting a pout from Ven.

**Before Sora could respond Donald decided to speak "Yay you talked can we go now?" He said somewhat rudely getting a glare from Sora and a sigh from Goofy.**

Everyone turned to the sheepish looking Donald.

"Wow talk about rude." Xion said with annoyance.

"I know right? The Princess goes out of her way to greet them and he is already thinking about going back to the ship." Namine said with a frown.

"Hey! Ok maybe that wasn't ok but I can hear you guys!" Donald shouted.

"We know you can hear us." Namine said simply.

'I guess Sora was right to refer to Donald as the 'loud one'.' Riku thought to himself.

"**Actually, we would like to speak to Sora in private if that is alright?" Jasmine asked politely unfazed by Donald rude attitude. Donald hesitated as much as he would like to get out of the castle, he felt uncertain leaving Sora alone inside. Goofy gave Sora a questioning look.**

"That's strange. Why would the Princess of Heart want to talk to Sora alone?" Ansem wondered out loud.

"Maybe its some secret "Keyblade Wielder only" talk?" Pence said excitedly. They Keyblade wielders looked amused at the suggestion.

"Maybe she didn't like Donald's attitude?" Kairi suggested giggling at his annoyed expression.

"Geez I do this one thing and it haunts me forever…" Donald grumbled.

"Maybe is simply to say thank you for saving their hearts?" Riku suggested.

"Ok can we back a bit and explain how the Princess of heart lost their hearts and how Sora got them back?" Terra asked in frustration.

Everyone else sighed with Mickey just saying "It's a long story and I am sure it will be in Sora's other memories. Lets just say Sora saved their hearts along with Kairi's at the same time." Terra looked unsatisfied but relented.

**Sora shrugged and said confidently "Go wait outside guys I am sure nothing can happen. I will meet you guys in abit." Donald and Goofy nodded as they walked outside.**

"True its just the Princesses of Hearts not villains or anything." Roxas said with an optimistic smile.

**As soon as they left Jasmine grabbed Sora hand softly and pulled him towards the next room quickly much to his confusion. "What's this about Jasmine?" Sora asked cluelessly not registering how soft and warm Jasmine hand felt.**

Kairi eye twitched seeing Jasmine grab Sora's hand so warmly with Sora not being uncomfortable at all. This greatly amused the rest of the group seeing Kairi so jealous for an action that Sora thought was completely friendly.

"I don't know if I envy Sora or pity him." Lea whispered to Roxas who gave a confused look.

"Why would you envy Sora?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Right forgot you have no idea how to act around girls." Lea said with sigh ignoring the indignant 'hey'. "Well at least you got Xion." Lea said with a grin as Xion blinked.

"Of course, he has me. I will be with him forever right Roxas?" Xion said with a smile as Roxas grinned back. Lea just smirked at his 2 best friends' oblivious feelings.

"**Oh nothing much. We just wanted to introduce ourselves properly as you only met two of the 6 of us." Jasmine explained as they stopped walking to see the other 5 Princesses of Heart.**

**Jasmine let go of Sora's hand to walk along the rest as they all smiled at Sora. **

Kairi looked notably happier when Jasmine let go of Sora's hand while Riku smirked.

'Sora is pretty popular getting 6 cuties like them to smile at him. I wonder what they want though.' Lea thought to himself in amusement.

**The 6 Princess of Heart were Jasmine, Alice, Aurora, Cinderella, Belle and Snow White.**

"This is a rather special moment. Having almost all of the Princess of Heart in one place is rather special. There pure lights and the fact they are from different worlds makes it rather unique that 2 let alone 6 of them are in one location at one time." Yen Sid noted wisely.

"Princess of Heart?" Olette asked curiously.

"Right forgot we haven't told you everything yet. Lets see. You know how darkness lies in every heart right?" Riku asked as the Twilight town trio nodded. "You see there are 7 girls across the worlds who don't have any darkness in their lights only light and they are called the Princess of heart." Riku explained getting wide eyes from the trio.

"These the 6 girls there: Jasmine, Alice, Aurora, Cinderella, Belle and Snow White along with Kairi here." Mickey further explained.

"Kairi you didn't tell us you were a princess!" Olette said with a pout getting a nervous giggle from Kairi.

"Whoops' sorry! I honestly forgot about it. Its not a big deal to be honest. I am happier I can use the Keyblade to help other people to be honest." Kairi admitted getting a grin from Aqua.

**Jasmine herself was a beautiful young woman with somewhat darker skin, warm brown eyes and long black hair that went to beyond her back in one long pony tail kept together with several blue hair bands. She wore red lip stick, big golden ear loops, golden neck ring and a blue headband with a blue gem in the middle for accessories. She had a slender and notable figure with her stomach and midriff showing due to her choice of wardrove. She wore light blue pants with matching blue slippers along with a blue tube top that expose her shoulders and stomach. She was noted for her beauty with many suitors which she rejected.**

Lea whistled in appreciation. "Wooh! She is a beauty alright! Too young for my tastes but still gotta say Sora is lucky to be a first name basis with that Princess." Lea said with envy. Namine and Xion looked disgusted at Lea, Kairi sighed, Roxas looked rather embarrassed by his friend which was mirrored by Isa. Aqua looked annoyed, Ven looked confused, Terra and Riku looked nonchalant.

"Why is it when Axel says stuff like this its kinda gross but when Ven says stuff it is sweet?" Xion whispered to Namine.

"Maybe its because Ven is sweet and innocent while its just wrong for Axel to talk about girls like that?" Namine suggested getting a thoughtful look from Xion. "I don't think you would be pleased if Roxas said something sweet about another girl though." Namine teased delighting at the blush on Xion face.

"Where did that come from?" Xion squeaked quietly.

"Oh nothing~~ Namine said in sweet tone of voice.

Meanwhile Aqua looked put off by Jasmine rather revealing clothing. "Hmm…. Isn't that a bit exposing for a girl at her age?" Aqua said awkwardly feeling abit self conscious ay how open Jasmine appeared to be. She looked at herself with clothing that covered about 95% of her body except for part of her back.

"Aqua you look fine the way you are." Terra said in a non chalet cool voice making Aqua frown.

"Aqua I think you look pretty no matter what!" Ven said confidently as Aqua beamed at him.

"Thank you Ven." Aqua said sweetly as she stroked his cheek affectionally.

Riku turned to Kairi "Any idea what is the deal with Aqua and Ven?" He asked skeptical at how affectionate Aqua was with just Ven.

"No idea." Kairi said while she thought mentally 'Jasmine looks so grown up already and Sora seems to be quite close to her already.' Kairi started feeling pangs of jealously of Jasmine being so close to Sora during his first adventure.

"**Well you already know me Sora but welcome anyways." Jasmine said with a smile and a giggle as he did a small bow in her presence.**

"Seeing Sora being polite is kinda weird…." Riku noted as Kairi nodded along used to his very informal personality.

"Sora has a weakness for Princesses." Donald explained not noticing Kairi's eyes going dark. Everyone besides Goofy stepped back as she seemed to vanish and reappear in front of Donald grabbing his shoulders. She started to shake the duck as he rocked back and forth.

"What do you mean 'a weakness for Princesses'? What's that suppose to mean? Does he do this for every princess he meets?" Kairi asked angrily. In her irrational state she did not see everyone sweatdrop or the fact that Donald was unable to respond back.

"No Kairi! He simply means he cannot be rude to princesses that's all." Goofy said in reassurance. Kairi smiled and instantly became happy again.

"My mistake." She said sweetly as she let go of Donald and walked back to Riku's side. She decided to talk to Xion and Namine so she walked over there much to Riku's secret relief.

"**Jasmine sorry we let you get captured. We should've been watching instead of just fighting Jafar." Sora said with a bit of guilt.**

This got a frown from Riku and Kairi as they didn't like Sora trying to feel responsible for everything that happened.

"That knucklehead. None of us noticed Jasmine was kidnapped until Jafar was beaten." Donald said with a sigh as Goofy nodded along.

"Its not healthy for Sora to try to take on all the responsibility all on his own." Aqua said in a worried way.

Mickey nodded and said "We should really tell Sora this when we find him. I don't think he understands that he can rely on us too." as Kairi, Riku and Aqua grinned at him. Ventus and Roxas nodded with Namine and Xion smiling.

**Jasmine waved it off his guilt as she said "It is fine Sora, You saved us afterall plus I don't even remember how I got caught I just remembered fainting and waking up here." Jasmine said with a tilt of her head.**

Too everyone surprise Riku looked down making Kairi and Namine worried. "What's wrong Riku?" Namine decided to ask Riku.

"Its nothing. Just remembered that not all of Sora's memories will be pleasant ones." Riku explained hesitantly. This eased everyone worries as Riku looked at Jasmine intently.

"**Wil you be ok staying here for abit and not seeing Aladdin again for awhile?" Sora said awkwardly as he could tell Aladdin clearly missed Jasmine.**

Seeing the confused looks Donald elaborated "Aladdin is the guy she likes from Agrabah." Getting 'ahs' from people who didn't know about Agrabah's history.

"**Aladdin will understand when I see him again. It is our duty to keep the darkness at bay till you beat the darkness." Jasmine said kindly with understanding in her eyes making Sora sigh in relief. **

Kairi frowned as she was safe in Traverse town during these events. Namine almost could see what Kairi was thinking and gave her a smile getting one in return. Riku smiled at the twos connection even after being separated.

'**Plus we agreed we needed to give you a reward for your efforts Sora.' Jasmine thought to herself as Sora turned to the next princess.**

"Reward?" Everyone said in unison.

"Maybe its some secret magic?" Ventus said excitedly which Roxas looked intrigued by.

**Next to Jasmine was Snow White the Princess of Heart from Dwarf Woodlands. She was noted for having very pale skin as white as snow. She was noted for her beautiful black hair as black as ebony and lips red as roses. Overall she too was a beautiful princess considered fairest in her land but didn't wear clothes as revealing as Jasmine. She wore a blue top that had red and several shades of blue and short sleeves along with a plain white dress that went all the way to her ankles.**

"Its her!" Terra, Aqua and Ventus said at the same time as they all looked at each other mildly shocked.

"You all met Snow White before?" Riku said with some amusement.

"I guess our paths crossed more then I thought." Aqua noted thinking that they travelled to the same worlds just never at the same time.

"She dresses quite different from Jasmine and Kairi but even from this memory I can tell the purity of her light." Mickey noted wisely as Yen Sid nodded.

"Yes the light chose these princesses to host the purest light not necessarily because they were all princesses in the conventual sense but because their hearts themselves had the necessary qualities." Yen Sid explained why the princesses of heart had different traits yet hosted the same light.

'Except now the light has moved to the New 7 lights. We never did find out who all of them were.' Donald thought to himself.

"**Hello Sora my name is Snow White and it is wonderful to meet you." Snow White said with a musical tone of voice as Sora gave her too a small bow.**

"She has a nice voice. Maybe she sings a lot?" Roxas asked Xion who nodded her agreement.

"**Hello! I hope you weren't too lonely when you were captured?" Sora asked worried as he didn't know how long these princesses were captured before he started his journey.**

Despite her slight jealously Kairi could not help but smile at Sora good natured self.

"**It wasn't that long for me. These bad people put us to sleep so we didn't even feel anything till we woke up thanks to you." Snow explained she did a quick curtsey in thanks.**

"I see so that is how they look the same as they did those years ago." Aqua said with a gasp.

"Yes. Shortly after the walls between worlds were shattered by the heartless several villains stated going after the Princesses. However due to the purity of their light their hearts could not be taken so they fell into a dark sleep one after another to await a new fate." Yen Sid noted as Terra remembered the witch Maleficent saying something similar about Auroras heart.

**Next to Snow White was standing Belle the Princess of Heart from Beasts Castle. She regarded Sora was curiously as Sora turned to her. She had captivating hazel eyes, long brown hair tied into a ponytail, full pink lips, rosy cheeks and a notable figure. Her slender figure was mostly hidden but her very modest and covering clothing which included medium-length blue sleeveless dress with a white long-sleeved button-up shirt underneath, a white apron on her waist, a white petticoat, and brown ballet flats on her feet. Her beauty like all Princess of Heart was noted even in her original world where she was considered the most beautiful in her village.**

"Ok I will just say this. I think are the princess here are very beautiful or at least cute in the blonde girl's case." Lea decided to speak up ignoring the annoyed glares from Kairi, Aqua, Namine and Xion. "Hey it's a simple fact! Not my fault for reason the light only picked pretty girls to be their hosts!" Lea whined as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Fine they are all very pretty. I don't understand why you need to broadcast it though." Kairi grumbled still abit annoyed how they all seemed to want to know Sora on a more then strictly professional or friendly level.

Riku and Namine shared a look seeing the jealously plain as day. Roxas looked confused on why Kairi was annoyed at the Princesses while Xion rolled her eyes playfully at his oblivious attitude.

"They do all have beautiful dresses." Olette noted with some envy as her clothes were comfortable but rather plain. Her friends shrugged while Namine nodded along.

"**Hello Sora, my name is Belle and I am happy to greet you properly." Belle said a bow and some surprise when Sora eyes lit with recognition.**

"What?! Why does Sora recognize her?" Kairi demanded of a shocked and scared Donald. "I get Jasmine as Sora himself told me he befriended her in his first adventure but Jasmine said he didn't know the other Princesses very well! How is he recognizing her now just from her name?" She demanded angrily to a scared looking Donald.

"I dunno! I swear we didn't even meet her till we rescued you! She was definitely not one of the Princess we met before her heart was taken!" Donald pleaded as Kairi rambling started turning into mild anger.

Before Kairi could start throttling Donald for answers he didn't have, Riku decided to intervene seeing most of the people were unwilling to face Kairi's wrath to save Donald. "Kairi." Riku said sternly as Kairi turned to Riku with a furious expression. "I get you are worried about Sora probably more then all of us but he isn't going to be hurt by the Princesses so you need to relax." Riku said sternly as Kairi started to look abit more relaxed. "He wouldn't want you to be angry." Riku added making Kairi gasp as she realized the truth.

She quickly apologized to Donald and started looking at the memory calmly again much to everyone relief.

"**Its you! Beast was looking for you all this time! He will be so glad when you get home!" Sora said in excitement at finding out who Beast wanted to save no matter what.**

Donald and Goofy actually looked surprised at that. "Did we know about that?" Donald asked Goofy.

"No I don't think we ever heard that before." Goofy acknowledged much to everyone surprise that there was a part of Soras adventure even they didn't know about.

Donald and Goofy shared a quick guilty look when they realized Beast must've told Sora about Belle during the time when they had to leave Sora behind.

"That's nice that she has someone waiting for her." Namine said sweetly as Xion smiled and nodded.

'Maybe that is what motivated the love that Xaldin was talking about?' Roxas thought back to his time in the Organization.

"**That was very sweet for Beast to be so worried about me and very sweet of you for remembering Sora. Thank you for telling me." Belle said sweetly smiling when she saw Sora rub his head in embarrassment.**

"Sora embarrassed. You don't see that enough." Riku remarked smirking at the pout on Kairi's face. She was better at hiding then before but he could see the jealous signs.

"Belle looks pretty too." Ventus said in wonder as Aqua smiled and patted his head. Lea decided it was not worth a comment to get a glare.

"**Its nothing Belle, Nice to meet you too!" Sora said with a grin. He didn't notice that Belle had a slight blush that quickly faded to a warm smile.**

Kairi eyes twitched in annoyance seeing Belles reaction but she relaxed when she saw Sora seemingly unfazed and just his usual self. Olette eyes gleamed seeing Kairi reaction and wondering when Sora would see Kairi feelings as what they were.

Terra whispered to Aqua "It looks like Sora is more popular then we believed."

Aqua rolled her eyes and whispered back "Don't be ridiculous Terra, Sora would never do anything as clearly he loves Kairi."

**Next was the Princess of Heart Cinderella who was an engaged Princess in her world Castle of Dreams. She was going to be married to the Prince of that world before her world fell to darkness and she was captured. She was a princess with Fair skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair in an elegant bun. She was currently wearing a fancy flowing white dress that left a slight neckline and her arms unclothed. She wore white gloves that almost covered her entire arms, a black choker on her neck, white earrings, white head band and her glass slippers. She had a regal princess look that had made her step family incredibly jealous. **

"To think all these girls are only about Kairi age right now and they are all so wow." Lea said in amazement forgetting to keep his mouth shut as Kairi and Namine glared heatedly at him.

"Axel what is THAT suppose to mean?" Kairi said with a sweet smile and seemingly dark aura around her.

"Uh. Uh… uh.." Lea stuttered realizing he was playing with the kind of fire he did not like.

"I think what Lea is trying to say is he is used to girls like you, Xion and Namine wearing causal clothes and not elegant dresses or gowns." Isa piped in deciding to save his best friend for once. This settled the girls down as Lea sent him a thankful look. Isa rolled his eyes and sent a look saying 'you owe me'.

"**Hello Master of the Keyblade Sora. My name is Cinderella." Cinderella greeted with smile and a bow.**

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow and frowned at the phrasing while everybody rolled their eyes. 'It's just a turn of a phase geez you don't need to take it so literally Yen Sid." Riku said with a sigh as none of them believed Sora powers were of a Keyblade Master during his first adventure or even arguably his second one.

"Yeah after the trio were lost nobody even remembered the Keyblade for the most part so when one user comes to save the world, we would consider him the 'Master of the Keyblade.'." Lea decided to pipe up remembering how Axel and the Organization referred to Sora as a Keyblade Master not really knowing what it meant.

"Still he should've passed alongside me during our Mark of Mastery or at least formally acknowledged as one after his 3rd adventure." Riku said bitterly as Yen Sid frowned at the accusatory looks sent to him.

"Riku the title is a special privilege and cannot be handed out left and right." Yen Sid stated stoically.

Roxas glared at the old Master and stated somewhat snidely "Well Sora probably doesn't want to be acknowledged as a Master if its by you." This got mixed expression at the implications.

"That's Enough! Yen Sid is not the only Master who can perform a Mark of Mastery and certainly not the only one who can judge Sora's worth." Aqua shouted making the room calm again.

"Aqua you don't mean?" Ven said with wide eyes as he realized what she was trying to hint as Aqua sent him a wink.

"**I dunno about 'Master' but glad to meet you too Cinderella." Sora said sheepishly as Cinderella looked amused at him.**

"**If you say so Sora. Thank you very much for releasing us from our slumber." Cinderella with a smile as she was pleased that Sora had a modest opinion on his skills.**

This got grins from everyone and a beaming smile from Aqua as they saw that even after his first adventure Sora did not let the praise get to his head. His modesty and overall good heart drew people in.

**The 5****th**** Princess of Heart gathered there was Aurora born Princess from the land called Enchanted Domain. She was a very beautiful princess who was cursed by Maleficent to fall asleep for eternity but was rescued by True Love kiss only for her world to fall to darkness and be captured once again. Like Jasmine she appeared to physically more mature then the other princess with fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair that she let flow to her lower back. She wore a stunning blue dress that hugged her body that left a small neckline, golden necklace and a golden tiara. **

"So now that's all the Princess of Heart we met. Cinderella, Snow White and Aurora." Aqua noted pointing to each Princess as she spoke.

"You know its funny… We met 3 of them all those years ago but I think they forgot we had Keyblades too. They seem to think Sora's is the first one they have ever seen." Terra remarked getting thoughtful looks from everybody. To most people shock Ven had an answer.

"I think we probably faded from their memories as we were being subtle about being from a different world. Plus we only interfered in individual worlds which were still separate from each other ands not on the brink of collapse." Ven suggested getting impressed looks from everyone and a beaming smile and grin from Aqua and Terra respectively.

"That could easily be true Ventus. That is rather astute." Ansem the Wise praised making Ventus put his hand behind his head in embarrassment. Kairi and Riku shared a grin at the very Sora like motion.

"**Hello Sora. My name is Aurora and like everyone else here wanted to talk and spread our thanks to you in person." Aurora spoke with a regal soft tone of voice with her face in a pretty smile.**

"She is very beautiful." Roxas said with some awes as Xion frowned feeling some ugly feelings bubbling at Roxas admiring another girl.

"To think we saved them back then only for them to get captured after we left." Aqua said with a sigh as Mickey and Riku sent her looks of reassurance.

"**No problem! Nice to meet you too Aurora and I am glad I get to talk to you girls in person as well!" Sora said excitedly as he felt it was his personal duty to make sure they were safe.**

"Good old simple-minded Sora." Riku said a grin mirrored by Goofy and Donald.

'You guys like and Roxas get compliments from pretty girls and it passes over their head.'. Lea thought with a sigh.

**The final Princess of Heart was Alice from Wonderland who despite not being royalty had the same pure light as the rest of her fellow Princesses. She was physically shorter then everyone else there being a year or two younger then Sora while everyone else was a few years older then Sora. She wore a blue dress and white apron on top along with knee length white socks and black shoes. She had blonde hair and blue eyes that spoke of innocence and curiosity.**

"Huh She is younger then Sora or Kairi even." Aqua said interest as Alice appeared to be about 12 being even shorter then 14-year-old Sora.

"She is quite a cute girl." Kairi said with good cheer. Riku suspected her good mood was mainly based on the fact that Alice was younger then Sora so would eb least likely to attract Sora's attention.

"**Hey Sora! I am glad to see you again!" Alice said happily as she waved to the person who tried so hard to prove her innocence in Wonderland.**

Donald and Goody looked with remembrance at how hard Sora tried to prove Alice innocence despite it being one of the first worlds Sora had visited.

Aqua looked happy at such a cute girl was a pure light.

"**Alice I am so glad to see you too! I got so worried when you disappeared!" Sora shouted with notable relief as he waved back to Alice.**

Riku hid a smirk seeing Kairi good mood quickly change into annoyance.

"**You were worried about me?" Alice stuttered with a flustered face which Sora didn't notice in his excitement.**

"What is that girl doing?!" Kairi shouted at the Princess of Heart who looked very much interested in Sora more then strictly a friend. Xion and Namine looked annoyed as well the guys looked away trying to avoid Kairi's outrage to them.

"Ok I think maybe leaving Sora alone with them was a bad idea after all." Donald whispered to Goofy who gulped.

"**Of course, I worried! I was trying to protect you after all!" Sora said with a grin as Alice face turn red in embarrassment.**

"**I see. Well thanks to you I am safe now! Plus we still need to reward you after all!" Alice said with her face still quite red. Jasmine shared a knowing smirk at Aurora who both had special someone's at home. They could tell the tell-tale signs of Alice having a schoolgirl crush on the dense Keyblade wielder.**

"Crush?!" Kairi shouted in horror of the idea of a girl despite bit younger still rather pretty liking Sora in that way.

"Kairi I am sure nothing is going to happen. Its Sora after all." Riku said in a comforting voice as he patted Kairi shoulder. Kairi looked calmer but still had wide eyes that glared at Alice.

"Ok I think this 'reward' they keep mentioning is not going to be as innocent as we think." Lea said as Donald and Goofy looked skeptical as they remembered what happened afterwards.

"**Reward? I thought I was here to talk?" Sora asked in confusion looking at the whistling Jasmine.**

"**You didn't tell him?" Belle asked in astonishment as Jasmine laughed nervously.**

"Huh why would Jasmine hide the fact of a reward if its just Fire magic?" Donald whispered to a suspicious tone to Goofy who also looked confused.

"**Slipped my mind hehe. Well Sora besides getting our names we felt it was only right we reward the hero who saved our hearts with something special." Jasmine said with a wink as Sora looked confused but excited.**

"Special?" Everyone said with notable suspicion. Jasmine wink also did not ease Kairi worries that something bad (at least to her) was going to happen to Sora.

"**But you can't tell anyone about this reward. This is something special just for you ok?" Snow added with a slight blush.**

"Ok now I am thinking this might turn out intimate." Lea said a grin as Kairi glared heatedly at him. Aqua and Namine also glared at Lea for suggesting these things as Lea waved his hands in surrender.

"**OF course! Whatever you have to give I am ready to take!" Sora said eagerly as the Princess smiled with some looking nervous. **

This made everyone on edge especially with Kairi who did not notice everyone edge away from her as she edged closer to the screen.

**What Sora did not expect was for Jasmine to walk up to him and wrap her arms around his neck and warmly hug him into her. Sora being several years younger however instead of his face being against her neck was pressed into her developing chest. Sora was not particularly interested in girls in a romantic sense but even he felt his face warm up when press against something soft yet firm.**

The scene played out in just few seconds but that was more then enough for the entire room to explode in emotion. Kairi looked like a fish out of water with her mouth and eyes wide opened seeing the pretty Princess Jasmine hug Sora face into her very notable chest. Riku looked shocked at his best friend was being hugged quite intimately with someone that was not Kairi. Even Yen Sid and Ansem the Wise looked shocked beyond belief that Sora was having such a hug that was not the norm. Ienzo had a mild blush but looked more interested from a scientific position on why this was happening.

Aqua turned bright red at what she considered a hug that was not to be shown in public unless Sora was a very loving relationship. She was so shocked she did not notice the blushing Xion and Namine whisper to each other "so big.." with envy looking down at their own chest and Aqua's who looked comparable to the developing chest of Jasmine.

Ventus and Roxas both blushed at the hug although Roxas had a small smirk mixed in as he could not help feeling pride of his former other. Pence and Hayner had small blushes and looked away not wanting to be scolded by Olette who looked amazed at the display.

Lea whispered to Isa who looked shocked "Man Sora is becoming a man so fast. I feel proud of Sora getting so lucky." With a small tear coming from his eye.

"I don't think the Princess meant it as a romantic gesture. Stop being so dramatic Lea." Isa scolded.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy looked gobstopped especially as Sora NEVER mentioned this happened.

"How could Sora do this?" Kairi whimpered as she looked devasted as the shock started wearing off.

"Huh it's a hug? Is something bad about that?" Ven asked cluelessly as Kairi looked off guard at such a direct response.

"Ven! That kind of hug is not appropriate for somebody not a relationship!" Aqua tried to explain to Ven as she grabbed him and set him down on her lap.

"But we hug like that, you let me sleep on your lap." Ven revealed as Aqua blushed but still rubbed his hair gently as he put his head on her lap.

"It because I will always love you Ven and you are important to me." Aqua said sweetly as Terra rolled his eyes at their unique relationship.

Riku gestured to Terra who looked surprise but walked to Riku and Kairi while Ven and Aqua had their moment.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked his successor who looked at Kairi and back to Terra.

"What exactly is Ventus and Aqua's relationship?" Riku asked awkwardly as everyone except the named individuals looked eagerly at Terra who looked surprised.

"Um… Well Ven and Aqua always had a rather unique relationship that even they don't know how to describe." Terra admitted unhelpfully as Riku got back to looking at Aqua cuddling Ventus.

**Luckily Jasmine did not grab into him tight enough to smother him so he squeaked "Jasmine what are you doing?!" as Jasmine simply smiled and giggled at how nervous Sora sounded.**

"Well at least Sora is just confused and surprised by it as we are right?" Namine said with a weak smile trying to reassure her former other. Kairi nodded numbly still trying to understand why Jasmine felt the need to give (in her opinion) a much too personal hug.

Riku despite the situation was secretly rather amused by the look on Sora's face and mused that he probably would be just as surprised if not a little more composed. However, he knew he lacked Sora's natural charisma so something like this would probably never happen to him.

"**Sora doesn't your world have people given each other hugs as signs of friendship?" Jasmine asked with amusement as she kept a hold on Sora who awkwardly pat her on the back.**

Everyone turned to the Destiny Island duo who looked flabbergasted at the implications. "Of course, we do hugs! Maybe not the kind that Jasmine is giving to Sora but still we are not heartless monsters!" Riku said insulted as Kairi pouted at the unique hug given by Jasmine.

"I suppose for somebody like Jasmine who honestly sees this as just a way to show gratitude it is nothing special but for the rest of us it seems a bit too personal." Ansem the Wise mused as Kairi nodded eagerly as if trying to reassure herself that it was a one-time thing.

**Truthfully Sora had no idea what to do in this situation. He had gotten quick hugs from Riku several times and with Kairi they hugged rather frequently. However he noted that he was taller then Kairi so their hugs usually involved Kairi having her face in his shoulder or neck but this hug with Jasmine was something new altogether as his face was in the chest of a woman taller then him and who he admitted was rather pretty.**

The memory showed a quick 'guy hug' between Riku and Sora which lasted about 5 seconds with Riku nodding his head in agreement. However the hugs between Kairi and Sora were far more intimate and not awkward like the one with Jasmine and Sora. The memory showed Kairi lifting her arms up with Sora instantly going for a tight hug around her waist while she laid her head on his shoulder with the hug lasting at least a minute.

This brought a bright heartwarming smile from Kairi as she remembered how warm and safe she felt during the frequent hugs she shared with Sora.

"Wow those hugs seem so natural and well, perfect together." Olette squealed as she saw even as young teenagers Sora and Kairi seemed to just fit together as Aqua, Namine and Xion all smiled happily with smaller giggles.

Mickey gave Riku a questioning look who said quickly "Kairi and I didn't hug much. I kinda just pat her on the back or on the shoulder most of the time." When he saw the questioning looks, he said defensively 'Hey I always saw Kairi as a younger sister and hugging is their thing!"

Kairi grinned and beamed and said with a smirk "Well we always saw you as an older brother too!"

This happy scene made everyone happy to see Kairi out of her pouty mood due to the current memory.

However, Kairi still said in annoyance "Yes she is pretty Sora can we move on?!" as everyone could hear the jealously pouring out of her again.

"**Uh… I mean I get hugs from my best friends sometimes but this is rather sudden…" Sora admitted as Jasmine pulled back but kept a hold of his shoulders as she looked him in the eyes.**

"I would definitely say this was pretty sudden and out of the blue." Donald added as Goofy nodded as even they didn't know this was coming. Kairi stared suspiciously at Jasmine looking into Sora's eyes.

"**Its ok Sora. Just remember if a girl gives you a hug like this it is ok to hug back but only if it is sign of friendship ok? Or if it giving someone a thank you for helping out." Jasmine lectured smiling when he nodded. She let go of his shoulders and walked back to the other princess as Sora tried to recover his wits.**

Kairi blinked several times at the reasonable advice Jasmine gave Sora and brightened as soon as Jasmine left Sora's arms. "Sora doesn't need to ask if he wants a hug." Kairi said with a smile as everyone read 'from me' in her tone. Nobody felt like bringing up Jasmine was likely referring to other girls not Kairi.

**As Sora was still trying to register why Jasmine all the sudden gave him a hug that he rather enjoyed he felt another warm hug envelop him. As he blinked and got flustered again, he registered it the beautiful princess of Enchanted Domain Aurora who like Jasmine let Sora face be hugged into her chest.**

Kairi instantly got annoyed again as Namine reassured her this meant nothing particularly to Sora who looked more embarrassed then anything else.

Lea decided to add in unhelpfully "I guess its all the princesses get a turn hugging Sora huh?" as he winced at the glare sent by Kairi and Namine. "I am just saying I was surprised its all." Lea defended himself.

"Why are you surprised, they said reward." Riku asked impatiently.

"I just mean it seemed like Jasmine was not too far off a stretch since she and Sora seemed to be pretty good friends." Lea started as everyone saw Kairi eye twitched at the word 'friend' "But Aurora is somebody completely new to Sora so that is pretty shocking." Lea added as everyone looked thoughtful.

"I guess that true and the way Aurora handles herself it seems like she isn't the type to give out hugs to people she doesn't know so she must truly feel indebted to Sora." Terra mused as Kairi seemed unsure to feel happy these hugs were mostly formal or unhappy, they were happening at all.

"**Sora you really shouldn't be embarrassed by something like this. Remember this is simply our way to say thank you for saving us." Aurora claimed with a smile as she understood given Sora age a hug like that would not be registered as romantic. She also understood that herself and her fellow princess was rather beautiful so it was understood that even affection like this could be seen as a big deal.**

"If you want to say 'thank you' then just say it! There is no need to place Sora face into your top!" Kairi all but hissed as she glared heatedly at the beautiful Princess of Heart.

"Geez if Kairi is going to act this way, I don't want to know how she is going to act if Sora memories show what happens with him and Elsa…" Donald whisper to Goofy nervously as Riku stared curiously at the duo.

'The only people I know who could possibly think 'this is just a friendly hug' is Roxas, Ventus and Sora and they are all dense as hell when it comes to love. If I got a hug like that man oh man.' Lea thought to himself with a smirk. Isa sighed guessing his friends' thoughts.

**Sora muttered awkwardly "If you say so…." As he could not help but feel the soft feel on the silk of Aurora dress. Along with the soft feel of her chest pressing against his face. He could not bring himself to place his hands on her back like he did with Jasmine as Jasmine he considered a friend but Aurora was a very pretty princess he didn't know. Aurora merely hummed for about a minute letting Sora enjoy the embrace before she backed off to the blushing Sora.**

"Honestly I know we laugh at Sora expense a lot but Sora really does look out of place right now especially with Aurora." Riku said with sympathy as Kairi actually blinked realizing Sora looked super out of place and not really himself.

As everyone looked surprised at how awkward Sora was looking Namine could hear Kairi mumbling "Just 4 more." As she raised an eyebrow.

"Just 4 more hugs and he can get out of there!" Kairi said loudly getting surprised gasps from everyone. As most of the group there sent amused smirks at her she stuttered realizing she said it out loud "I mean he is super busy on his quest and everything hehe." Kairi stuttered looking away realizing she started sounding jealous over this fairly harmless act of gratitude.

**Belle began walking towards Sora before she stopped. "Sora is this too much for you? If it is something that you are not ready for, we can stop?" Belle asked concerned as she couldn't tell if Sora actually enjoyed these hugs or not.**

"That is remarkably sweet and observant of her." Aqua said in surprise as she and everyone else thought the Princess were going to do the hugs unless Sora explicitly said no. Which they figured due to his chivalrous attitude he wouldn't do even if it made him uncomfortable.

Kairi actually smiled at that as despite her own annoyance of the hugs in general she saw that Belle honestly cared how Sora felt about this. This made Namine smile at seeing Kairi not so jealous and more worried about Sora.

"**Of course, I don't mind! Its just you princess are all so pretty and this is pretty new for me that's all..." Sora explained as the princess smiled sweetly at his honest remark. They all thought it was rather refreshing as they were used to being called beautiful but usually by lustful men or cute in Alice case. They could tell Sora honestly believed they were pretty in a sweet way.**

"Aw!" all the girls cooed while Kairi merely smiled at Sora's honest and warm answer while the guys looked nervously at each other. They didn't know if they could've made a remark like Sora's and gotten away with it like he did.

"**In that case just relax Sora and let things go at your own pace ok? If it is too much just speak up and we can end it." Belle said in soft warm voice getting Sora to nod back with less nervousness. Belle gently wrapped her arms around Sora letting his face rest against her golden dress and chest. After a few seconds Sora gently placed his hands against the small of her back-making Belle smile and tighten the hug so it was close but not suffocating.**

The girls smiled at the warm display of friendship which made Kairi turn back to her sweet self. "Jasmine hug I guess was expected since they were friends beforehand, Aurora kind of just sprung it on Sora but Belle really took it slow almost like a start of a new friendship." Xion said in amazement which was mirrored by Roxas.

"**Is there something you want to ask me Sora?" Belle asked sweetly noting that Sora furious blush turned into more a face of contentment.**

"See Sora honestly doesn't think anything romantic about these hugs especially with Belle basically making it more of a causal get together then even a hug." Namine said reassuringly to Kairi who nodded back. Riku smiled seeing Namine and Kairi be close warmed his heart.

Aqua felt tempted to blush as she still felt the hugs were too personal but she thought that it was Sora business and not her own.

"**Its just I knew you were all super pretty and kind but talking you princess feels so easy and warm." Sora admitted as the hug felt less awkward then the one with Aurora and he could almost feel light entering his body from the contact.**

As Kairi eye twitched again and almost looked ready to yell at the Sora on screen Yen Sid sighed and decided to speak up. "Kairi it is a not romantic gesture. More of a sense of familiarity and the fact their heart is so pure and full of light Sora heart is merely accepting it into his own."

Kairi looked openly relieved while Riku just grinned at Sora tendency to make friends being taken the wrong way by Sora's love interest Kairi. Ventus tilted his head and looked up in realization.

"What's wrong Ven?" Aqua asked kindly as everyone attention shifted back to Ven.

"Its just Sora kinda has a point. I mean even for Terra, Aqua and I we were taught to have the uttermost respect for the Princess of Heart. Sora has never had formal training at this point but for him he must think the Princess of Heart besides Kairi are people who he can't just casually talk to." Ven said with seriousness making everyone blink.

"I never thought of it but the Princess do tend to come from royally so there aren't the kind of people who we would just ask for a casual chat like Sora is doing with them now." Riku noted nodding his head. "I guess we sometimes forget Kairi is one since Sora and I grew up with her basically from the beginning and she has been with us from the beginning." Riku added as everyone looked at Kairi who shrugged.

Kairi didn't see what the big deal was but she could understand why it wasn't quite so easy to talk tot the other Princess of Heart. She was still annoyed at Sora calling Belle and the other 'pretty' though.

"**That's sweet Sora but did you think just cause we are maidens of light we would be all stuck up?" Belle teased enjoying Sora stuttering.**

"That is quite a bit more normal response from her then I expected. She seems so dignified and polite but that was actually a pretty good joke." Lea admitted looking at Belle with a something new outlook.

"**Of course not! Its just you are way nicer then I thought." Sora amended happy to see Belle smile at him happily.**

Despite her support for Kairi Namine could not help but smile seeing Sora being so happy making another friend. Kairi looked happy as well as she could see that Belle honestly considered Sora a friend and him as well.

**Meanwhile Jasmine smirked at the indignant look on Aurora face. "Geez he didn't know who Belle was before but look at how calm and friendly he is with her! I mean he was so awkward during our hug." Aurora complained with a pout.**

This got a raised eyebrow from the group seeing the Princess of heart have their own conversation in the corner while Sora and Belle became much closer friends.

"She seems rather childish right now." Terra said awkwardly as he always thought she was rather dignified despite not talking to her personally.

"I guess you can't judge a book by her cover." Aqua noted seeing the Princess act rather upset by her awkward encounter with Sora.

"**Well you did kinda give a him a hug without warning." Cinderella teased at the annoyed look on their fellow Princess of Heart.**

"That's true and I think Sora was just being awkward being hugged be a girl he didn't know before." Roxas piped up getting a nod from Riku.

"**Well Jasmine hugged him suddenly too!" Aurora was quick to point out.**

"That sounds like a denial to me." Xion whispered to Roxas who laughed quietly.

"**True I did but Sora and I were friends in Agrabah so I was pretty much just a step away from hugging him unlike you who just jumped on him without warning." Jasmine noted as Aurora huffed.**

Kairi sighed and relented that Jasmine and Sora hug at its base was really just a friendly hug despite how pretty Jasmine was they both took it as the next step in their friendship. Namine smiled softly at Kairi and Aqua shrugged her shoulders.

"**Plus Belle took the time to ease him in and ask him gently." Alice pointed out.**

"I know all the Princesses aren't that much older then Sora was but it was definitely something else to see a girl a few years younger then Sora as one of the legendary Princess of heart." Xion decided to note seeing the younger girl being much shorter compared to the rest of the Princesses.

**As Aurora continued to point Jasmine got a huge grin and asked "Wait do you perhaps want to give Sora another hug to make up for that one?" as Alice and Cinderella smirked at Aurora red face.**

Kairi growled and shouted "I think one is more then enough! Thank you very much!" much to the amusement of the rest of the group. She was not pleased seeing Aurora embarrassed or even the thought of her actually wanting to go through with it.

**Before she could respond Jasmine decided to ease her more. "What would Phillip think about his dear Princess wanting to give more then a friendly hug to the Keyblade hero Sora?" Jasmine teased a red face Aurora.**

"I guess its nice to know she still has Prince Phillip waiting at home for her." Aqua said awkwardly as their teasing made her think it was being unfair to Aurora prince at home

"Jasmine really does have quite the teasing personality, doesn't she?" Mickey asked Donald and Goofy who nodded remembering their impression of the Princess to be rather friendly and informal.

**Before Aurora could defend herself, Belle had come back and weaved at Cinderella for her turn. This time Sora hugged her at the same time she hugged him more or less used to the affection now in due part because of his chat with Belle. **

"Hey look at this way Kairi. Sora doesn't nearly look as awkward now that he has a few hugs." Lea tried to console an annoyed Kairi.

Unfortunately for him this kind gesture was not appreciated by Kairi. "Well if a girl is going to hug him, they shouldn't corner him to do so!" She shot back with a glare making the taller redhead cower back.

"**Is this weird for you girls to just hug me one after another?" Sora asked curiously.**

"That is quite a good question." Riku pointed out although he figured the Princess honestly just saw this a gesture of appreciation and nothing else.

"Would any of the girls here mind if you hugged Sora one at a time?" Ventus asked innocently as Aqua looked embarrassed. Nobody answered the innocent question although Namine and Xion didn't appear to have a problem with it while Aqua looked rather flabbergasted.

"**Nope should it be?" Cinderella asked innocently as she kept ahold of Sora back as his face was pressed into the front of her dress.**

"**I guess not. Its just weird for me that I get a chance to talk to and even be given hugs by all these pretty girls and I am just me." Sora admitted as Cinderella cooed softly.**

This got rather shocked looks from everyone except Xion and Roxas and to a lesser degree Ventus.

"Does Sora actually have such a low opinion of himself he actually thinks he isn't worth it?" Riku asked quietly with some anger on behalf of his best friend. Kairi looked rather upset as well as most of the others didn't not what to say.

"Sora kinda feels even if he wasn't here somebody else like Riku could easily take his place." Roxas admitted with a sigh getting wide eyes from the rest of the group.

"Well he's wrong! Nobody could replace Sora! He is the one who saved me and brought us altogether and nobody could have done that except him!" Riku shouted back as Namine, Kairi, Roxas and Xion smiled at Riku.

"We shall have to remember to tell him that when he returns right?" Xion asked Kairi who beamed.

"Yeah it can be like a surprise birthday party! It is the least we can do!" Kairi answered back with a huge smile. She looked at the rest of the group who chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"**We are not that special and I am sure some day you will find a special someone who has the same dreams and hopes as you do Sora. Then you will see how remarkable you really are." Cinderella told him as he looked thoughtful. Cinderella gave him one last smile as she let go and let Sora head pop out of her embrace.**

Everyone looked at Kairi who couldn't help but stare at Sora with an expression like 'If I had the entire life with you now it still wouldn't be enough time'. and they all knew she was the one Cinderella was talking about.

"These Princesses are so polite and modest too." Ienzo noted with wonder as he heard tales of them as Ansem apprentice but never met them in person.

"I guess sometimes we forget no matter who they everyone is just a person and they all special." Riku noted wisely getting some nods in return.

**Next was Snow White who happily hugged him with Sora thinking to himself 'Hmm her hug gives me the same feeling of light as the rest but for some reason here doesn't seem to be as much push back when my face is in her chest?'. He luckily did not say his thoughts out loud as Snow White had naturally more petite measurements then the other princess despite them all being roughly the same age.**

"Wow Sora is kind a pervert to notice that." Lea said with a laugh as he saw the girls all give the Sora in the memory a dirty look.

"I mean Snow White looks pretty as well but she does look a bit less in the front of her dress." Ventus decided to speak up as the girls sighed as they realized like Ventus Sora was too innocent to actually notice something like that. He only remarked in his mind due to the way the hug was structured.

Kairi still looked annoyed at the hug itself but didn't yell out due to accepting that Sora merely did it because they offered not because he actually asked for the hugs.

"**Sora did you enjoy talking to us today?" Snow White decided to ask as she enjoyed getting to know their shared hero better but didn't know if Sora himself enjoyed it.**

"I wonder if she is a singer? She has a very musical sounding voice." Ventus asked Aqua eagerly.

"I am sure she does in her spare time Ven." Aqua said warmly smiling happily at Ven's happy expression.

"**Of course I did! Although it was kinda new for me to get these kinds of hugs." Sora told her.**

"Consider I have only seen Sora hug Kairi I would definitely say these are new kinds of hugs." Riku agreed missing how Donald and Goofy shared a quick look thinking back their first adventure.

"**Well if you ever visit any of our worlds come find us ok? I am sure all of us would love to show you our worlds and perhaps chat again." Snow said with a chuckle as she let go to look at his face. Sora grinned in return as the Princess gave shouts of agreement.**

"Do you guys ever see them again?" Kairi asked curiously.

Donald thought for a moment and said "Well we see Belle and Jasmine on our second adventures but no we don't see the other princess again." Kairi looked relieved as she thought Belle and Jasmine honestly only saw Sora as a friend especially with their special other waiting back in their worlds.

**The Last Princess of Heart was Alice who beamed at Sora and ran up to him to wrap her arms around his waist. She was shorter then him due her younger age so this time her face was in his chest.**

"Aw! That's so cute!" Namine squealed in delight seeing a rather touching moment. All the girls also cooed at the scene with even Kairi showing no signs of jealously. In her mind Alice was way too young to like Sora especially since the hug looked rather liked a younger sibling hugging an older one.

The guys snickered seeing Sora get a hug from a girl even shorter then he was.

"**Hey Alice." Sora said simply with a smile as he gently pat her head and kept a hold of her shoulders. Due to the fact Alice was not a grown woman he was at ease even more with Alice then Jasmine or Belle. **

"Sora looks rather at ease." Ienzo noted comparing Sora being embarrassed to him at ease hugging Alice.

"Of course, to Sora this is him greeting a younger friend and not him being rushed by an older girl." Riku replied as he saw Sora without a care in the world.

"**Hi Sora! Did you miss me?" Alice asked with a chirp. She didn't think she had a crush on Sora but she did consider Sora a good friend so a hug was the least she could do.**

Kairi happy smile faltered a bit hearing Alice thought of possibly liking Sora but she let it pass seeing it impossible.

"**I miss all my friends including you Alice. I hope when the worlds are safe, we can remain in each others heart forever even if the worlds become separate again." Sora said seriously making Alice hug him tighter while the princess awed at his pure answer.**

"Didn't Leon tell Sora that and he is just copying it?" Donald whispered to Goofy.

"Yeah but let Sora have his moment." Goofy whispered back seeing the room looked impressed with Sora's logic.

**As Alice eventually let go of Sora he waved to the princesses and started walking back to where Donald and Goofy were waiting.**

"Well that was rather entertaining!" Riku said with a grin and the room laughed except Donald and Goofy. They thought Sora was gone for a least several more minutes.

**To his surprise he felt two soft hands from 2 different people grab his softly. As he turned around, he saw both Aurora and Jasmine with warm smiles on their faces as he looked on confusion. **

"Huh what's happening? I thought he was leaving?" Kairi asked in confusion and with a frown seeing the Princes drag Sora back. She looked back at Donald and Goofy who shrugged helplessly.

"Ok they talked to him personally and hugged him to their chests. What more can they want with him?" Lea wondered out loud as everyone shared looks of confusion.

**He saw them crouch down to his eye level. Before he could react, he saw their faces close on his and felt their warm bodies close in on his arms.**

Kairi looked wide eyed seeing this act unfold in the memory as she thought "What's happening?".

**He felt something warm and soft touch each of his cheeks for about 10 secs before the pressure disappeared and he saw both Aurora and Jasmine with mild blushes still holding onto his hands. His face turned scarlet when he realized that the 2 very beautiful princesses had kissed his cheeks at the same time!**

"What are they doing to Sora?!" Kairi screamed seeing the Princesses give a brief but warm kiss to Sora's cheeks while Sora stood there like an idiot.

"Oh my." Aqua whispered putting a hand over her face as she blushed seeing the memory take place. Truth be told she had never kissed anyone before and seeing this public sign of affection buffered her.

Ventus and Roxas looked shocked with mild blushes while Lea whistled in appreciation. Xion blushed and looked at Roxas longingly for a moment. Terra and Isa merely raised an eyebrow while Riku looked shocked at his best friend getting a prize like that.

**The other princess giggled at Sora very surprised face while Jasmine and Aurora looked abit embarrassed but still pleased as they gently let go and moved back to the group.**

"Don't tell me that they all plan to kiss Sora?" Riku whispered with wide eyes as he could see the slight movement of the group.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy looked shocked as well despite sharing kisses with their others they never thought somebody would randomly kiss Sora even just ion the cheeks.

**Sora had stopped moving altogether and just mumbled "Uh… Uh…." Unable to respond to his first kiss(es) even if it was just on the cheeks. He was not prepared once again when Belle and Cinderella crouched to his level and sandwiched him between their bodies.**

"Yup Sora brain has left the buildings ladies and gentleman." Lea announced as Roxas looked confused.

"I don't how I would react if a girl kissed me like that." Roxas admitted as Xion looked thoughtful before blinking and looking away.

Namine blinked with a flustered look as she never thought about kissing anyone before so seeing Sora getting kissed made her feel weird.

"**Wait you don't have to…" Sora started but his mind blanked once again when Belle and Cinderella gave him a warm smooch on each cheek for about 10 secs. Unbeknownst to Sora due each Princesses lipstick his cheeks had distinctive red marks from where he was kissed. As Sora was once again temporarily unable to think both princesses let go of his face but still sandwiched him in between their bodies. Cinderella saw the lipstick marks and pointed them to Belle who giggled in amusement. Cinderella let go and went back with a bow but Belle stayed a couple seconds longer. She gave Sora a fond look at and gently rubbed his cheek before she walked back.**

The memory zoomed on Sora flustered face to show the slightly different shades of red and pink lipstick on each part of Sora's cheeks. The group looked nervously at Kairi who looked furiously especially seeing Belle linger and stroke Sora cheek.

'I don't know if Sora is the luckiest guy in the world and the unluckiest cause when he gets back, I think Kairi is going to kill him. Not that I think he deserves it just standing there unprepared but he is on his own.' Lea thought to himself with both envy and fear for Sora.

Kairi decided to go her instincts and ran over to a scared Donald and started shaking him. "How could you let this happen to Sora?!" She screamed to the terrified Donald so could not reply back.

"Kairi me and Donald didn't see Sora till it was over and we didn't know about this!" Goofy tried to explain to Kairi who stopped shaking Donald but still looked furious.

"Uh guys the memory clearly shows the marks on his cheeks. How did you not notice them and think something was off?" Roxas asked awkwardly pointing to the clear marks as Kairi returned to glaring at Donald and Goofy.

"They weren't there when we found Sora!" Donald explained as everyone blinked and Kairi calmed down.

"Perhaps a spell was used or maybe it washed off?" Ienzo wondered out loud.

**Sora was trying to process what was happening as Snow walked forward with a smile. This time Sora didn't have a chance to talk before Snow White placed her hands on his shoulders and gave a quick kiss on the forehead, nose and both cheeks with the cheeks lasting 5 seconds each. Sora felt his body start to shutdown due to not knowing how to process these kisses.**

Kairi started grinding her teeth as both Namine and Riku tried calming down the raging princess.

"Excuse me can I interject?" Ienzo asked making everyone stare at the scientist. "Now I cannot say for sure that the other princess of heart didn't have any romantic interest at all." He started as Aqua shot him a quick glare. "However, I think it is pretty clear that Snow White has no romantic interest in Sora at all." Ienzo said calmly.

"How can you say that?! She kissed him 4 times while everyone else just did a kiss on the cheeks!" Kairi practically growled. This made everyone but Ienzo step back.

"True however the kiss on the forehead and nose is what is normally associated with a mother or older sibling using familiar love for a child or younger sibling. It would hardly be romantic even in the most drastic of situations." Ienzo explained calmly.

Kairi blinked and smiled as she realized the truth of the words.

"That was rather well thought out." Isa said with some amazement as everyone slowly nodded their heads.

"I am not surprised even among my apprentices I always did think little Ienzo and Even were the brightest." Ansem noted out loud.

"Thank you so much Master!" Ienzo cried in happiness glad his master held no ill will for his role in Ansem banishment.

**Finally Alice ran into Sora and grabbed his face much to his confusion. She had a massive blush but grabbed Sora's face and pressed her lips against his. It was her first kiss and Sora's as well making this a special moment for Alice while every princess gasped at Alice brave actions. It only lasted a few seconds before Alice pulled back but by then Sora had passed out due having his first kiss on the lips taken in such a random setting.**

Everyone jaws dropped seeing Sora get a light but definitely first smooch on the lips by the cute younger Princess. Everyone turned when they heard a 'Thud' and saw Kairi black out like Sora in the memory.

The memory had abruptly ended but to everyone shock the room did not reset indicating it was not over yet.

"Kairi!" Namine and Aqua yelled in worry as Aqua picked up the fainted girl in her arms and gently tried waking her up. Kairi gently opened her eyes and started looking down sadly.

"Sora has kissed other girls and yet we haven't even…" Kairi cried as the guys looked awkwardly at the distraught girl not knowing what to do.

"Kairi. I will make this very simple. Other girls kissed Sora by surprise. He didn't not initiate it or even appear to register them besides fainting." Namine told Kairi seriously as the two girls blue eyes looked into each other.

"But he didn't push them away." Kairi said quietly with a hiccup.

"He didn't because he didn't how to react." Riku said gently putting a hand on her shoulder as she still looked unsure.

"Kairi my appearance is based on what Sora considered most important and even after all this time I still look like you. Inside his heart is memories of you and those are the most important to him. Isn't that proof enough he truly wants to spend his life with you forever?" Xion told Kairi who gave a watery smile.

"I guess you guys are right. Its just surprising." Kairi admitted as the memory went back into focus.

**The memory blacked out and came back into the focus with the unconscious Sora on the floor surrounded by worried Princesses.**

"**Ok maybe we went a little too far with the kisses." Jasmine admitted as they saw Sora clearly was not ready.**

"Sora was definitely not ready." The room chorused as Kairi huffed since she realized how much she wanted to kiss Sora now.

"**Yeah we should've at least let him know what was going on before we gave him the rewards." Cinderella added.**

"**I think it was Sora's first kisses ever." Belle noted seeing Sora pass out was a pretty big reaction.**

"It was!" Roxas, Xion, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy all chorused at the same time.

"We will take you word for it since you guys know him best." Lea said with a chuckle.

"**It probably was his first. However, we all gotten kisses before right?" Aurora asked to her fellow Princess. She saw Cinderella and Snow White nod while Jasmine looked away, Alice looked embarrassed and Belle blushed slightly.**

"Wait Jasmine, Alice and Belle technically gave away their first kisses to Sora?" Ventus asked in shock.

"Especially since Jasmine and Belle had somebody waiting for them in their home worlds?" Aqua asked indignantly.

As everyone considered this Lea decided to pipe up. "Guys its just a kiss on the cheek. If Namine and Xion weren't so shy they probably would've done it to Riku and Roxas by now." Lea said with a grin.

"What?!" Namine and Xion said loudly. Riku looked bewildered at Namine who looked away with a blush. Roxas looked confused at Xion who turned scarlet waving her hands in front of her defensively.

"**Wait you mean you 3 gave your first kisses to Sora just now?" Snow asked in shock. **

"That's what we wanted to know!" Hayner shouted in excitement making Olette sigh and Roxas laugh.

**Belle stuttered "I mean it was just on the cheek so it doesn't really count right?" making Aurora grin at how Belle tried to play it off.**

"That kind of reactions makes me think she actually kind of enjoyed it even though she doesn't think ti counts." Riku whispered with a grin to Mickey who shrugged.

"I dunno buddy." Mickey whispered back.

"**First of it all it was just on the cheek so it was just a friendly gesture. Second of all I think my first kiss will still be with Aladdin on the lips so no I did not 'give away' my first kiss." Jasmine claimed defiantly.**

"I guess that kind of logic kinda works." Ansem said with an exasperated sigh making everyone laugh.

"**Alright whatever you say Jasmine but that kiss of the lips from Alice definitely counted as a first." Aurora continued as everyone turned to the red face Alice. **

"**Yeah Alice I thought we all agreed it was just kisses on the cheeks but you went for his lips! Why?" Cinderella said in amazement at Alice boldness.**

"So, the shocked looks were for real. They really did expect to only make friendly kisses on the cheeks." Terra noted as Kairi sighed in relief that nobody intended to kiss Sora on the lips except Alice shockingly.

"**Well I meant for the cheek like we agreed but he reminded that it could be the last time we see him and I don't know… My heart just told me and I had to do it and I don't mind at all." Alice admitted as she smiled looking at Sora.**

"I guess since it's an one time thing and she was desperate I can live with it." Kairi said with a sigh as Donald and Goofy shared a look since they never went back to Wonderland afterwards. Aqua smiled at how grownup Kairi sounded while Namine beamed at her.

"**Did it feel… nice?" Belle asked wanting to know but she blushed when she got amused looks from the other princesses.**

"I am pretty sure she is curious since she has never done it before, not in particular looking to see how Sora lips feels." Riku assured the annoyed Kairi.

"I actually find it kinda cute that Belle is that embarrassed just asking about it." Xion admitted with a giggle as Roxas smiled at her.

"**Sora lips felt warm and it kinda felt nice although it was pretty quick." Alice recounted as Belle looked sheepish.**

Kairi huffed at the (in her opinion) too vivid of a description of Sora's lips. Aqua, Namine and Xion all looked flustered for a second thinking about how their first kisses would be like.

"**Uh what should we do with Sora when Donald and Goofy come back as its been about 30 minutes since we sent them out?" Jasmine asked nervously as she did not want what happened to spread around.**

"**Hmm maybe we should enhance his magic with our powers so Sora can have some help on his journey?" Belle suggested as she got nods of approval. **

"They tricked us! They told us boosting his fire magic is why it took so long and why he passed out!" Donald shouted in indignation as everyone had looks of realization.

"I see. That is why you guys weren't suspicious on why Sora was gone for so long." Mickey noted as Donald and Goofy nodded their heads sheepishly.

**They quickly knelt down to Sora level and used their light magic to envelop Sora body making him glow red for a minute. Cinderella quickly noticed another problem as she saw the lipstick marks on Sora cheeks and lips which would not be easy to explain. Luckily when the upgrade was done Sora face returned to his normal look with all the red marks gone as a result of the magic.**

"Well I guess it was lucky for everyone the magic actually healed and erased the lipstick marks. It would've been pretty hard to hide those." Ventus said with amusement as Donald glared at a sheepish looking Roxas. Roxas shrugged his shoulders for calling Donald out from before.

**Several minutes later Donald and Goofy walked back in due to Donald impatience.**

"**I hope that knucklehead is done with his talk so we can get out of here!" Donald grumbled in annoyance before Goofy pointed to Sora.**

As everyone turned to Donald he huffed. "Hey if I knew Sora was going to get ambushed, I would've stopped them!" Donald said confidently.

"I wouldn't call it an 'ambush" more a "surprise reward." Lea said a grin to Isa who rolled his eyes.

"**Sora are you ok?" Goofy exclaimed seeing Sora prone body.**

"**Its ok. We decided to enhance Sora fire magic after our chat but the power increase caused Sora to pass out from the added power." Jasmine explained with a smile.**

"Wow they are amazing liars. They told part of the truth and said in such a way it could have been true." Isa noted ignoring the grumbling from Kairi and Namine.

"**It should be fine once you go back your ship and put some healing magic on him." Aurora added making Donald and Goofy sigh in relief as Goofy picked up Sora.**

"**Oh Yeah! Tell Sora to visit us in any of worlds any time ok?" Alice added with a huge smile.**

'Yeah I am sure you would love for Sora to visit! Maybe practice some more kissing?' Lea thought to himself with a grin. Roxas and Xion saw the look on his face and shuddered.

"**Can do! See you later!" Donald said as him and Goofy walked away not noticing the Princess collective sigh of relief.**

"Wow this memory really does clear up some missing parts in our journey." Donald noted to Goofy who nodded.

**The memory changed to inside the gummi ship when Sora heard Donald yell "Heal" as Sora slowly woke up.**

"Says I never heal him. Yeah right!" Donald grumbled at Sora claiming he used more potions due to Donald 'never healing him'.

"**Had a nice nap and chat did we?" Donald asked as Sora blinked.**

"**Oh yeah I passed out." Sora yawned before blushing remembering what caused him to pass out. This made Donald and Goofy snicker. "What's so funny?" Sora demanded reigning in his blush. **

"Wow you two look pretty smug for Sora passing out." Ven said drily as the two looked sheepish.

"Sorry its just we thought it was funny he passed out because of a magic upgrade. We didn't know he was overloaded because of that." Goofy admitted.

"**Its ok Sora to be embarrassed about passing out from having your fire magic enhanced." Goofy said kindly as Donald laughed out loud.**

At this point everyone laughed including Kairi at how silly it would've been if that was the case.

'**Is that what they think happened? I guess I do feel my Fire magic being more powerful so its not technically a lie. Plus I did promise I wouldn't tell anyone so I guess I can let them believe that story for now.' Sora thought to himself as Donald kept laughing.**

"I will admit it. Never thought Sora could keep a secret from us I guess I was wrong." Riku admitted as most of the room nodded their heads. It was well known Sora typically wore his heart on his sleeve and had a difficult time lying.

"Well now that that…. Entertaining memory is done I wonder what Sora wants to show us next?" Roxas said with a grin.

**AN2: Geez long chapter! I kept picking it up and stopping! Plus, I had to do the original memory first from scratch before adding like 9K of reactions! (the memory was about 4.5K of words the reactions add a lot) Please read and review! (28 pages long)!**


	9. Fight Against the Darkness and despair!

**Chapter 9 The Fight Against the Darkness**

**An1: I Know long enough right? Sorry this chapter took so long because I was lazy, writer block and kept editing it including the fight. Plus reactions take a long time you know! I hope you enjoy a super iconic fight reimagined for this story!**

**Please review anything you want I try to answer every review I get! **

"Wait guys before we start the next memory I gotta ask something." Ventus said as Ansem stopped the machine from starting up the new memory.

"What's wrong Ventus?" Riku asked as both Terra and Aqua gave Ventus concerned looks.

"I just found it weird that the first 2 memories were basically chronical but the 3rd memory with the Princesses was all the way near the end of his first journey. Isn't it weird that the memories seem to skipping parts?" Ventus asked as everyone looked deep in thought.

"I believe I can answer that Ventus." A new voice said as everyone turned to see a new door appear inside the room. Everyone prepared to summon their weapons until the door opened revealing Even.

"Vexen?!/Even?" shouted Lea, Riku and Ansem the Wise.

"Hello Master Ansem. I am technically Even right now but feel free to call me whatever you wish." Even said with a bow to his Master. "I was the scientists of both Organizations but rest assured I mean you no harm." Even added directing it to Aqua, Terra and Ventus who looked warily at him.

"What are you doing here Even?" Ansem asked curiously.

"Helping everyone out." Even replied simply much to everyone confusion.

"Uh how exactly are you helping out?" Riku asked skeptically.

"Simple. This room has a setting to alter time inside the room compared to the outside world and Master and Ienzo forgot to turn on the setting so I turned it on for you." Even explained as everyone gave him confused looks.

"Wait that sounds like the place me and Axel trained in where time didn't matter." Kairi said in realization.

"Yes. It is very similar in principle to the magic of the wizard Merlin." Even acknowledged with a nod.

"How much a difference can one setting be in relative time?" Roxas asked skeptically.

"Roxas let me put it this way. If I didn't adjust time for this room then about 12 hours would've past in the real world already. Luckily with adjusted time only a few seconds since the room was turned on." Even explained with a smirk seeing everyone shocked expressions.

"12 hours?! We have only been here for what like 30 mins?!" Lea shouted in surprise.

"Exactly my point. Your perception of time is different since you are so absorbed in these memories." Even said as he looked around the room.

"Thank you Vexen." Namine said with a smile appreciating his work to keep them from wasting too much time.

"No problem Namine. How is that Vessel working out for you? Along with Roxas and Xion?" Even asked kindly gesturing to Roxas and Xion.

"Why are you asking that?" Lea said suspiciously worried about his friends."

"Axel play nice!" Xion chided him lightly as Roxas nodded.

"She's right." Roxas said as Lea grumbled. "He did create these vessels for our hearts to live in afterall." Roxas added as Lea blinked.

"Thank you so much Vexen!" Namine said with a bow as Vexen waved her off.

"If you are feeling content in them it is all the thanks I need." Vexen waved her off with a modest tone of voice. "To answer Ventus first question." Vexen added as everyone blinked and remembered Ventus' question. "I believe Sora memories themselves are guiding us through memories instead of a chronicle order it is simply going on a timeline." Vexen claimed.

Xion and Roxas foolheartedly agreed with Vexen as they knew Sora memories inside of them were originally a source of power for them both. Kairi smiled a little almost thinking it ironic despite Sora not being here he was still helping them find him in his own way.

Some people still gave him skeptical looks but accepted it as Ansem turned the machine back on to to view the next memory.

**As soon as Sora reassured both Donald and Goofy he would be fine he picked up the Master Keeper Keyblade. **

"Sora is a whole pint now so we don't need to be with him all the time now." Donald said to Goofy who nodded.

"Huh? Whats that suppose to mean?" Ventus asked confused as most of the group shared equally confused looks.

"Well Riku and his Majesty can go on missions on their own being responsible or full pints but Sora still needs us everywhere. So each of us is half a pint and together are greater then a whole pint!" Goofy explained as everyone blinked at the logic.

"So now you think Sora is fine to travel on his own?" Kairi asked catching on.

Donald and Goofy grinned and nodded.

'Sora sure was lucky to have them on his journeys.' Riku thought to himself.

**He said to himself "Let my heart by my guiding key." As he looked at the Keyblade which glowed and shot a beam of light at the door. **

"Uh what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Lea asked not getting the phrase which was also shown on Isa, Ansem, Ienzo and Vexen's face.

"Simply put it means if you let your heart guide you the Keyblade will lead you were you need to go." Yen Sid replied simply.

"Master used to say it often to us but we know what It means now." Aqua added getting a nod from Ventus and Terra.

"Yeah Sora also said that whenever we needed o go to new worlds on our third journey and we needed a new route." Donald added.

**He entered the Secret Place on the Destiny Island. The door had been turned into a portal to the realm of darkness through Sora's power and the link between the Master Keeper Keyblade and Keyblade Master Aqua. He didn't know what would await on the other side but he knew Riku and Mickey were in trouble.**

"Sora really is quite something else." Aqua said with admiration as Riku and Ventus smiled at her.

"How so? I mean I know he is a great hero and everything." Hayner asked bashfully as Olette gave him a roll of her eyes.

"Let me explain. For us Keyblade wielders it is rather simple to be honest to create a portal to another world once you have sufficient training or instincts." Aqua began her explanation as Donald and Goofy nodded to each other. They remembered how Sora opened up new routes with the power of his heart on their third adventures when the gates were closed off.

"For the realm of Darkness its another story. Usually only someone who has given themselves to darkness like a Nobody or exceptional strong Heartless can actually create portals into the realm of Darkness. To be honest when I went there, I had to travel through a gap between our realms when the Destiny Islands fell to Darkness." Mickey acknowledged as Aqua nodded remembering Mickey telling her something similar when they met in the Realm of Darkness.

"Mickey and I used Mickeys Keyblade which belongs to the Realm of Darkness to create portals between its home and here when we went to try to rescue Aqua." Riku elaborated.

"But for Sora to create a portal inside the Realm of Light without one of those and leave Destiny Island intact is something I don't think any of us expected." Yen Sid said with a deep expression.

This got looks of awe from Xion, Namine, and Kairi along with looks of pride from Roxas and Riku. Terra looked impressed while Ventus looked excitedly at Aqua who had a far off expression much to his confusion.

"Sora never fails to impress and surprise huh?" Lea said to Isa.

"Indeed, to underestimate Sora would be a big mistake." Isa said with a nod.

"Aqua what's wrong? Sora is coming to help you out!" Ven asked Aqua worriedly as the group looked concerned at the blank looking Aqua.

"Of course, I am happy Sora is coming but the thing is I can't remember ever meeting Sora in the Realm of Darkness." Aqua admitted to the shock of almost everyone there.

"How could you not remember?! We saw Sora when he left and when he got back, he was with you, Riku and the King!" Donald asked in shock as Aqua looked blankly at him.

"All I remember is seeing Mickey and Riku in the Realm of Darkness and then I remember waking up on the Destiny Island surrounded by everyone and nothing in between." Aqua said with confusion as everyone was dumbfounded by this news except a guilty looking Mickey and Riku.

"Mickey and Riku do you know how this could've happened?" Yen Sid asked as the two looked down.

"Look guys I honestly don't think Sora would want us to tell you this but since his memory itself is showing it I guess there's no hiding it anymore." Mickey said sadly as everyone looked concerned at his tone.

"Just tell us what happened!" Roxas said impatiently.

"Sora and Aqua did fight and he did win." Riku started as Ventus and Aqua beamed but Lea looked suspicious.

"But I am guessing something happened right?" Lea noted as the smiles drop seeing Riku nod.

"I don't know the details but the memory itself will show why Mickey and I agreed never to talk about it." Riku said gravelly making Aqua and Kairi heart drop.

**The memory zoomed in a darkened Aqua or 'Anti-Aqua' as she was known. Aqua bright blue hair was now bleached blue almost white. Her normally bright blue eyes were now hate filled yellow eyes filled with contempt and hatred. Her corset was in tatters with darkness enveloping her arms and legs showing her corruption. She held onto Mickeys Keyblade while Riku looked exhausted facing off a giant mass of Heartless. Mickey himself was trapped in an orb of light helpless to fight the corrupted Aqua who smiled darkly at her light counterparts.**

Kairi and Ventus gasped in horror seeing the kind hearted Keyblade Master corrupted by Darkness to the point where hatred was visible leaking from her. Aqua herself looked down in shame and horror seeing herself become a monster even if it was outside her control made her feel shame.

"Aqua…" Riku said sadly still feeling guilty nobody found she was for over a decade.

"Its ok… I am here and that's all that matter." Aqua said with a brave smile waving off everyone concern.

Lea shared sad look with Xion and Roxas. Despite not knowing her very much they could tell this darkened Aqua was the exact opposite of the one standing on front of her.

"To think that all 3 of you ended up suffering for so long all alone…" Mickey said sadly as Terra and Aqua looked down.

However, Ventus glared defiantly and said "Yeah we suffered but we also got saved too! Aqua I think this will be painful for you but you seeing these memories of Sora saving you will help mend the past." Ventus stared deep into Aqua's eyes as she nodded slowly.

"I have a feeling you are right Ven so everyone let's see what is happens." Aqua said resolutely as everyone nodded.

**When he dropped out of the portal he was in the sky and landed gracefully on the waters edge much to Rikus surprise. **

"Ok I know you guys can do some insane stuff but I gotta say that landing was pretty cool." Pence said with awe.

"Don't worry we aren't offended, I actually thought it was pretty cool too despite the circumstances." Riku admitted as the Keyblade wielders nodded their heads in agreement.

**As several drops of water fell from his sudden impact Sora smirked at Riku lightly and said "Sorry I am late. Need a hand?" pointing at the mass of heartless called the Demon Tower. It was essentially a massive amount of shadow heartless joined together in the realm of Darkness.**

"Oh Sora. You really can turn the most serious moments silly in your own way." Kairi said with a giggle and a find smile. Riku and Donald sighed in an exaggerated sigh at Sora confident attitude. Xion and Namine shared a laugh at Sora making the tense situation familiar again.

"Sora sure does know how to steal the show in the right way." Riku said with a laugh.

**Riku smiled and put his hand out which Sora mirrored. Together with their different powers of light a yellow and blue see through keyblade appeared in each of their hands. They formed together to form a massive blade that was half blue and half yellow. This was similar to their joined reality shift while in the realm of sleep.**

"That is rather impressive use of two different magics combining into one." Yen Sid with some notable pride.

"Indeed it would be rather difficult for even experienced partners to get the right ratio down without one overpowering another." Ansem added to the awe of most of the group.

"Huh? I know its pretty powerful but is it really that shocking?" Donald asked skeptically to the shock of the group.

"Yeah I mean Sora did a party limit with basically anyone he met during his second and third adventures." Goofy added.

This shocked and amazed everyone except Riku.

"That just proves how unique Sora is." Ven said with a smile.

"How so?" Kairi asked curious despite knowing Sora was truly one of a kind.

"You see even Terra, Ven and I who had years of experience being Keyblade Wielders before our journeys cannot actually do party limits with each other let alone strangers. We had this friendship for years but we couldn't actually sync our powers to create now powers. For Sora to be able to it with friends he just met shows how unique and adaptable Sora really is." Aqua noted with aw as Kairi smiled.

"Wow Sora is something else huh?" Lea said thoughtfully as Roxas and Xion playfully punched him on the shoulders.

**Together they focused their powers together and sliced through the Demon Tower heartless destroying the individual shadows until the entire Demon Tower was purified in light much to Anti-Aqua ire.**

The group cheered seeing the Demon Tire get purified in light with Aqua beaming that the Heartless her darker self was controlling was destroyed.

**The destruction of the Demon Tower caused the darkness's hold on Mickey to disappear. This made the Keyblade Master fall onto the water exhausted. **

Donald and Goofy gave sighs of relief as Mickey smiled at his oldest friends.

"With the three of you it should be no problem beating Aqua!" Lea said enthusiastically missing the annoyed look on Aqua face or the glare sent by Ventus.

"Axel! Look at King Mickey! He needs rest and somebody to protect him!" Kairi said chidingly as Lea rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Right, sorry." Lea apologized making both Xion and Kairi share a sigh much the amusement of the group.

'Kairi has good instincts and kindness.' Aqua thought to herself happily.

"**Sora how did you get here?" Riku said in surprise and awe while Sora smiled and summoned his keyblade. **

"**With a little help from this." Sora said as he switched his keyblade for the Master Keeper and then a flash of light he held his own keyblade again.**

"That's weird." Kairi said with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked kindly.

"Isn't that your Keyblade Aqua? How is Sora able to summon it? I thought we could only summon our own?" Kairi asked as everyone blinked in realization. Riku remembered Sora using his during their fight with Xenmas but only after he handed it over no Sora summoning it himself. Roxas thought about how Sora was capable of using his in their fight but he rationalized it was because of the link between them.

"Hmm.. that's actually a good question… Usually a Keyblade can be held by anyone but the owner of it can summon it back with just a thought. The only exception is if a Keyblade wielder has picked up a Keyblade from another wielder then the owner cannot simply summon it back unless they get defeated." Aqua said deep in thought. Ventus and Terra also looked confused.

"That's right. That's why Aqua has mine. She picked it up while I had it out so I couldn't simply summon it away from her. Corrupted or not she is still a Keyblade wielder so she took possession of my Keyblade for awhile." Mickey added.

"But Sora summoned Aqua's Keyblade as if it was his own and even swapped it out with his own Keyblade freely." Riku noted.

"Perhaps Aqua's Keyblade simply temporally chose Sora as its owner? Or perhaps Sora heart was simply strong enough it made a connection with her Keyblade?" Ansem thought with a hum.

"Or perhaps it simply another thing unique about Sora that makes him unlike others?" Ienzo thought.

"No matter what the reason I am proud Sora used it to find me in the Darkness." Aqua said with a warm smile as she got warm smiles in return.

"**Sora… Aqua is…." Riku said in a worried tone of voice while Sora looked grimly at the corrupted Master.**

Aqua once again looked down in shame as everyone gave her looks of concern. She refused to lift her head up until she felt Ven's hand squeeze her softly. She looked into Ven's eyes full of concern which made her smile seeing and feeling love again filled a hole in her heart.

"**I can tell. Listen you and the King get some rest and I will save Aqua." Sora said in a determined tone of voice looking at the darkened Aqua directly.**

"If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have let them fight alone." Riku said firmly.

"But with Sora you can't help but believe in him, right Riku?" Kairi teased as Riku shrugged.

"Its hard not to believe in Sora. When you are with him even with the odds against you, you can't help but believe anything is possible.

Everyone smiled at that as they realized they had come top depend on Sora so much they couldn't imagine going into a fight alongside him and not coming out on top.

**Riku was going to argue but seeing Sora look of determination he decided to trust his friend and just nodded. He started running to pick up Mickey to get him to safety however Anti-Aqua was sick of waiting. She blitzed towards Riku with Keyblade in hand intent on striking him down before he could retreat. **

"So fast!" Lea shouted in surprise seeing Anti-Aqua glide across the water like it was solid.

"Riku!" Namine said worriedly.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

Mickey smiled while Riku smirked making them more at ease. Aqua stared intently at her darker self actions still wondering why this all seemed blank yet familiar.

**Riku realized too late but before he was hit Aqua felt resistance and a burst of water came from the impact.**

"It can't be. From that distance and the fact, she was already in striking distance." Isa mumbled in disbelief.

"Believe me, once you see Sora fight you know the impossible is possible with him." Riku mentioned.

"Tell me about it." Roxas mumbled to himself remembering how he was soundly beat by Sora despite having the advantage initially.

**To her surprise and Riku's Sora had managed to move even quicker then Aqua and get in between Riku and Aqua to block the attack.**

"Ok did anyone even see him move?" Donald asked in surprise.

"No, he was behind Aqua and then he intercepted the blow in an instant." Terra noted.

"He truly has gotten so strong." Aqua said with awe and pride shining from her voice as Riku, Roxas and Kairi nodded too.

"So cool!" Hayner said with a fist bump into the air as Pence nodded eagerly.

"Wait till they see them actually fight." Xion said with a giggle to Roxas who grinned.

'No matter how many times Sora loses his powers he keeps on growing in strength. He makes Masters like us seem to have reached our peak while his ceiling never seems to end.' Mickey thought to him critically.

**She scoffed and flipped backwards while Riku picked up Mickey and ran back to the beach to start healing their wounds.**

"Thank goodness you guys are safe." Kairi said in relief.

"Now it is up to Sora to defeat me." Aqua said seriously.

**Sora looked at Aqua once again and said in a determined tone of voice "Aqua I will save you no matter what!" which Aqua ignored.**

"Ven was that you talking?" Aqua asked sweetly as Ven rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Not really. I mean Sora truly believed that saving everyone can be possible and some part of you stayed inside his heart after that one meeting." Ven explained as Aqua looked touched.

Kairi and Riku shared a grin knowing that to Sora his friends were the most important thing to him.

**Aqua summoned a barrier of Darkness to surround her and Sora to ensure their battle would go uninterrupted.**

"Now we can see what really happened." Mickey said to Riku seriously who nodded.

"We were there but we were so far away so we couldn't see very much or hear anything." Riku explained to the confused group.

**Aqua started the fight by activating the Spell Weaver command Style to augment her magic and strength. Sora put up his traditional stance as Aqua glared coldly at him.**

"Now it will be a fight between two Keyblade Masters." Mickey and Aqua said at the same time much to everyone surprise.

Yen Sid sighed and said "I suppose it is."

"Looks like Yen Sid is finally ready to see that Sora is a Master too." Riku whispered to Kairi who nodded.

"**All I feel is pain and suffering in my heart and I want you too feel it too!" Aqua screamed as she clashed with Sora who more then readily parried her blows.**

"**Clang! Clang! Clang!" rang out the sound of their Keyblades striking each other neither of them able to overpower the other. Both darkened Keyblade Master and strong Keyblade Wielder would not yield but neither got an edge over the other.**

"This fight is insane! I mean I couldn't hope to match that!" Lea exclaimed shocked and amazed at the speed and furiously Sora and Aqua were showing in their duel.

"It is impressive." Isa said simply but his wide eyes showed his true feelings.

"I know. Seeing it up close and personal is totally different then seeing it from the side lines." Mickey acknowledged as Riku nodded his head in agreement.

"I didn't know you or Sora could fight like this." Ven noted to Aqua.

"Neither did I. I mean magic has always been more my forte but this is something else." Aqua admitted to the amazement of most of the group.

"Xehanort corrupted your heart and the Darkness in the Realm of Darkness is filling your physical strength to the limit. However, this skill from Sora is very impressive." Yen Sid noted with some amazement in his voice.

**Sora constantly switched from one handed swings and two handed blows with Aqua's enhanced powers making them at a stalemate. **

"I would normally say Sora's fighting style appears to unrefined or at least with no set pattern." Terra said stepping back at the glares sent by Riku, Kairi and Roxas. "But it seems quite adaptative. Switching from two handed powerful blows to quicker one-handed blows is something else." Terra finished with an impressed look.

"I know what you mean. Sora is supposed to be self taught Keyblade wielder who hasn't had the time to refine his skills yet his mastery is something to be admired." Aqua said with a nod.

"Indeed, even compared to the trained Keyblade Wielders Sora powers may have reached past all of us." Yen Sid admitted much to the astonishment of the group.

"Master I thought you didn't believe that Sora skills were on par with us Keyblade Masters?" Mickey piped up as everyone nodded.

"I suppose I have set unrealistic expectations for Sora that were too rigid. Seeing him progress this far without formal guidance or training has led me to believe that perhaps a title would not be out of reach for where Sora has reached." Yen Sid admitted with a sigh.

This actually got soft smiles from everyone for getting someone like Yen Sid who was rigid in his beliefs to admit a fault was rare.

**Aqua swung a hard blow at Sora's mid section aiming to strike him down.**

"Sora!" Kairi said in worry while Aqua also looked on edge as she didn't know he this fight went.

"He can do this." Donadl whispered to himself as Goofy looked on seriously.

**However Sora quickly used his open left hand to force Aqua's wrist down making her strike hit the water instead. In that moment it took for her to recover he flipped and pressed his foot onto her arm making her stumble and momentary stunned. **

"Ok wow. He actually managed to time a counter without a Keyblade to his advantage." Riku said in amazement.

"It is rather impressive. I have noticed Keyblade wielders appear to use their Keyblades for everything yet Sora appears agile enough to counter with just his own hand to hand skills." Isa said with a smile.

This got sheepish smiles from almost everyone since they either used magic or straight up Keyblade fights without considering using other kind of movements.

"Sora even managed to trap Aqua's arm using his foot after using the same momentum from diverting her wrist away." Ven said with awe with Aqua dumbly nodding.

"Now both of Sora's hands are free while Aqua is right now more or less disarmed." Riku said seriously as Roxas shared a smirk along with Xion.

"Guys why are you smirking?" Lea asked them as everyone turned to the trio.

"You'll see. It gets better." Xion said with a grin.

**He summoned a second Keyblade into his left hand which was the Oathkeeper and glared at her shocked expression. **

"Two?!" Lea said in shock as everyone looked gobstopped at the scene.

"I know Sora could do it Drive forms but I have never seen him use a second one outside of them before!" Donald announced.

This greatly shocked everyone as even Keyblade Masters and Bequeathed Users were unable to utilize a second Keyblade.

"Honestly I can't even summon a second one in combat." Roxas admitted to the questionable looks sent his way.

"What does that mean? I have seen you use two of them plenty of times." Lea pointed out as everyone nodded.

"True but I have to summon them before a fight starts. If I choose to use just one, I cannot get the concentration during the heat of battle. Sora however has a deep enough connection to his that even during the heat of battle he can freely utilize all his abilities without delays." Roxas explained. Xion nodded her head in agreement.

"So, Sora really is one of a kind in a lot of ways." Aqua noted as everyone starred in awe at Sora who was battling equally to a Darkened Aqua.

"This is gonna hurt." Riku whispered to Kairi who looked happily at Soras powers.

"**Back off!" Sora yelled as he swung Oathkeeper at her unguarded middle making her stunned. He then did a series of dual wielding strikes.**

Everyone was silent as they watched Sora masterfully connect a series of fast but powerful blows at Aqua with all of them connecting and leading to another blow.

"**Whap! Clang!" Rang out the Keyblades as each hit connected to Aqua who was unable to block or counter the series of hits. Sora finally swung both at Aqua forcing her into the air. He leapt up and with Oathkeeper in a reverse grip he battered her with both Keyblades at full strength sending her flying into the Ocean below.**

"Woah! Go Sora!" Lea cheered as Aqua looked happy that someone was beating her while she was consumed by the Darkness.

**Sora landed gracefully on the water surface as Aqua grunted but got up with her injuries healing themselves with darkness entering her wounds. **

Aqua frowned as she saw that the Darkness would not let their hold on her go that easily. She smiled when Ventus squeezed her hand and Terra gave her a look of concern.

"If Aqua was not directly in the realm of Darkness I believe that would've ended the fight." Yen Sid announced as Aqua nodded her head in agreement.

"Sora is so powerful he almost defeated a seasoned Master without injury." Mickey noted with awe.

**Sora realized even with dual Wielding inside this realm he could not inflict enough damage to force the Darkness away so he took a new approach. **

This got frowns for the group as Riku said "Its true. Sora was beating Aqua in combat but the Darkness hold on her means he had to fight with more powerful attacks to do any lasting damage."

Everyone looked eagerly at what other abilities Sora was going to show.

**He dismissed Oathkeeper from his left hand and returned to a two-handed stance making Aqua rush him thinking he was weakened.**

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and said "Transformations?"

This got confused looks from everyone as Aqua asked "Transformations?"

"Wait you mean you can't do it?" Kairi asked with some shock as she futured Sora merely learned what Aqua could do.

"No. I mean Ven, Terra and I can enhance our styles with magic in Command Styles. Is it something like that?" Aqua asked. Ven and Terra also perked up waiting for an answer.

To her surprise Donald and Goofy shook their head.

"Perhaps its powers that are truly unique to Sora that he discovered himself?" Mickey mused.

**He swiped at Aqua who cartwheeled away, swapping his Kingdom Key for the Shooting Star Keyblade. **

"He switched the Keyblade so fast!" Mickey noted in surprise.

"Yeah I noticed it too but whenever I summon my Keyblade I basically have to use whatever Keychain and Keyblade is already set." Riku added.

"I wonder why we can't simply switch Keyblades depending on the situation?" Kairi asked out loud as everyone looked contemplative.

"I believe since the Keyblade is a weapon directly derived form the power of the user's heart whenever they enter a battle their heart sets what the Keyblade powers manifests as. However, Sora appears to be able to switch out his on the fly ever during battle." Yen Sid remarked.

"Its cause Sora's connection to his Keyblade was so strong despite not being granted one like you 'chosen' Keyblade Wielders his chose to stay by his side despite a lack of a true tether." Roxas explained with pride evident.

Everyone blinked and Kairi said "When Roxas puts it that way it sounds more like Sora's Keyblade is less a weapon but more like…."

"A Partner." Everyone said at once.

**By the time Aqua was back on her feet Sora used a form change to enter Double Arrowgun form. A form that swapped a keyblade for 2 blue magic hand guns for long range.**

"His Keyblade itself transformed into new weapons!" Aqua said in surprise with Terra and Ventus.

"Yup! He has a different transformation for each of his Keyblades and some of them have a second form as well!" Goody said with a smile.

"Two guns! So cool!" Hayner shouted in awe as Pence and Olette eyes shone in excitement as well.

"Fascinating." Ienzo said with glee.

"Indeed, Sora has always been an unique case." Vexen noted.

"To think Sora can do this self-taught while we can simply enhance our Keyblades or selves with magic or elements." Aqua said with awe.

"Yeah. I mean we change our combat style abit when we use different command styles but we still use our Keyblades in the same shape and form as before." Terra acknowledged.

"But Sora he has actually used his own powers to change his Keyblade into a new weapon altogether!" Ventus exclaimed in excitement.

"Sora has truly become his own Keyblade Wielder and Master by his own merits." Riku said with pride leaking from his voice. Namine and Kairi cheered and grinned. Lea chuckled while Isa smiled briefly.

Roxas leaned into Xion and whispered "To think Sora manifested these powers to…"

"Prove to the others he wasn't a burden even without his old powers." Xion said sadly as they both looked at Sora sadly briefly.

**He decided to test out her defenses so he sent a barrage of homing arrows shots at her.**

"Attat be Sora! He is thinking strategically now knowing that close-range combat won't do enough damage. He is now trying to use long range and see how she reacts." Lea noted.

"Looks like Aqua is going to be in trouble now." Namine said in glee as she watched the arrows curve around and circle her.

"Yeah now she can't dodge them and there is no way she can deflect them all with her Keyblade!" Kairi said with a cheer.

However, everyone saw Aqua, Terra and Ventus look down. "Hey I know we don't want to hurt Aqua but Sora has to damage her or the darkness won't disappear." Ansem noted justifying Sora's actions.

"Its not that. Its just it wont work. Maybe if it was anyone else but for me especially that kind of tactic won't work." Aqua said sadly as Riku looked down as remembering his own dark Barrier and seeing the battle from afar. Mickey sighed as well knowing the end was not there yet.

**Aqua merely looked annoyed as she put up her barrier blocking every shot including the ones from her blindspot. Sora soon realized that long range was no good as her barrier blocked every barrage her sent at her. **

"See as long as I can put up my barrier long range is no good either." Aqua sighed in sadness.

"Shoot, it looks like Sora realizes this too." Lea noted seeing the shots dissipate into her 360 degrees barrier.

'You can do it Sora! Don't give up!' Kairi thought to herself as Namine sent her a quick smile.

**Aqua gave him a cocky smile as she sent a barrage of blizzard spells at Sora forcing him to swap to Heroes Barrage and enter Counter Shield mode to tank the barrage of spells. Heroes Barrage swapped his Keyblade for what appeared to be a shield that ended from his right arm but with an aura big enough to cover his entire body. **

"Another Swap!" Ventus said in excitement. Aqua pat his head fondly.

"Yeah it looks like his normal Kingdom Key is for close range, the second one was long range and this one is for defence." Riku said impressed with Sora's smart choices.

"More or less. I mean all his Keyblades can be close range but there are ones to specialize in certain areas." Donald said while Goofy gave a so-so sign.

"That makes sense." Isa said simply making Lea sweatdrop.

'It almost looks like Sora is storing up the energy from the force of her attacks instead of simply blocking.' Ansem thought analyzing Sora's aura turn red the more the Blizzard attacks pushed against his shield.

**She attempted to rush him while he was defending but the instant, she stopped firing her Blizzard magic he had gained power in his Counter shield mode. Once she got close to attack him, he released the stored-up energy as a reprisal or counter.**

"Nice! He got Aqua to lower her guard and rush him only to retaliate when she was close enough!" Lea said with a grin.

"Gotta say he got you good." Terra said amused as Aqua frowned at him.

"Excuse me?" Aqua said somewhat offended. Terra could almost sense Aqua's glare coming but luckily Ventus grabbed Aqua's hand.

"He means that every hit Sora does means you are closer to the light again." Ven said a smile as Aqua stoked his cheek lovingly. Terra looked away with a smile.

**The energy from the reprisal made Aqua wince as she was sent backwards but due to the power of darkness she quickly got up. Sora huffed as even a powerful reprisal was not enough to stagger her very much so he switched back to Kingdom Key as Aqua glared hatefully at him.**

"Nothing seems to work." Kairi said in frustration and with a frown.

"The Realm of Darkness makes it hard to defeat even just Heartless let alone a corrupted Keyblade Master." Mickey noted as they watched Aqua get up after another powerful blow with her wounds healed.

"But if anyone can save Aqua its Sora." Riku said firmly as everyone including Aqua and Terra nodded their heads firmly.

**Aqua decided to try to swipe at Sora with her stolen Keyblade only for Sora to duck and grab her right wrist with his hand much to her surprise. **

"He managed to time it again and grab her wrist in mid swing!" Lea shouted in surprise.

"Indeed, it is impressive. In combat it would much easier to block with your own weapon or simply dodge out of the way but to disarm someone like that takes much skill." Yen Sid acknowledged as the group saw Sora's lightning quick reflexes grab onto Aqua once again.

**He used her momentum and spun making her unable to retaliate in such an awkward position. After building up speed Sora threw the Keyblade Master backwards into the air.**

"Even the most skilled warrior would be unable to escape such a maneuver." Ansem noted as everyone saw the Keyblade Master fly into the air unable to retaliate.

'Please work and knock me out!' Aqua prayed concerned for Sora as it appeared the darkness hold on her would never let go despite knowing she was somehow cured of it.

**Aqua tried to right herself in midair with a grunt but much to her surprise she saw Sora Keyblade imbued with light slam into her in midair causing a small explosion of light.**

"Wow that was all from Sora's power?!" Terra asked in pure shock as everyone instinctively braced themselves. They could feel the power of the blast despite it just being a memory.

"Now that is called a knockout!" Lea announced although he frowned seeing the serious expressions on Xion, Roxas, Mickey and Riku's faces.

"Its not over yet." Riku said solemnly making Namine and Kairi extremely worried.

**With a shout of pain she slammed into the ground as the Keyblade returned into Sora's hand. **

"I know this is serious and everything hut gotta say abit jelly your weapons reappears into your hands without you having to retrieve it." Hayner expressed as Roxas gave a quick smile.

"Part of the perks." Roxas joked getting a laugh from Olette, Hayner and Pence.

**Aqua appeared to be knocked out on the ocean although still in her darkened form.**

"He knocked her out!" Kairi said in joy and Aqua looked hopefully at the memory. Riku and Mickey looked away as they knew something would happen soon to Sora.

**Sora reached out for her and said "Aqua?" but hearing her name made her groan and wake up revealing yellow hate filled eyes. He readied his Keyblade once again as she slowly got up and glared at him.**

"Seriously what will it take? I mean any of the Organization members besides the old man maybe would've keeled over by now! But Aqua keeps popping back up!" Lea said angrily.

"It is the power of the darkness in the Realm of Darkness that sustains her not Sora's lack of power." Isa pointed out.

"To think Sora is basically batting around Aqua a Keyblade Master who basically can shrug off anything in the realm of Darkness. Makes you wonder how powerful Sora has become truly." Ansem said with awe and slight worry. Riku and Kairi instantly frowned at the implications that Sora would ever betray them while both Isa and Yen Sid looked uneasy.

"**Why do you try and save me?!" She yelled angrily as Sora looked sorrowfully at her.**

"Its because Sora is Sora." Riku said simply as Kairi, Namine and Roxas nodded.

"**Its because I don't want you be in pain anymore Aqua." Sora said gently almost feeling a much stronger kinship beating inside his heart. Little did he know Ventus heart was aching as he could sense Aqua's pain during Sora battle with her.**

"Ven…." Aqua said sadly as Ven sighed.

"I wasn't awake but the part of me inside Sora could feel the swell of pain and hatred swelling from you Aqua." Ven explained as Aqua hugged her dear friend closely while Terra gripped his hands in anger. The rest of the group gave the trio especially Ventus looks of sympathy and pity. They could imagine being reduced to a state where you were barely alive and sentient.

"**Too Late! There can be no saving me!" Aqua yelled as she swung furiously at Sora who dodged and blocked her attacks with sadness.**

"This is just so sad.." Kairi said sadly with tears in her eyes as Namine wrapped her arms around Kairi. Aqua looked down remembering how her phantom self taunted her about her doubts and fears and now her corrupted self was using those same doubts against Sora.

"**If two real Keyblade wielders couldn't stop me what makes you think you can huh?" Aqua asked cruelly as she smiled with malicious at the look on Sora face.**

"That's not true! He is a real one!" Aqua yelled angrily at her past self as Riku gripped his hand angrily with a growl. Kairi and Namine looked devasted at the look on Sora's face.

"Sora…." Mickey said sadly never realizing that his unique situation actually bothered him while Donald and Goofy looked down remembering how they once abandoned Sora due to trying to follow Mickey's instruction for the 'real' Keyblade Wielder. Yen Sid frowned and sighed realizing his harsh assessment of Sora during the Mark of Master likely lead to Sora having doubts about his worthiness.

Terra looked away feeling partially indirectly responsible that Sora didn't become a Keyblade wielder the normal way. He chose Riku which in turn made Aqua not choose Sora. Ven glared in defiance as he felt based solely on Sora's many accomplishments, he was more then worthy wielding a Keyblade.

Ansem said sadly with a sigh "The Heart may grant powers beyond the wildest imagination but when injured can cause pain far greater as well." Ienzo frowned while Vexen looked abut intrigued at the concept of 'real' Keyblade Wielders but chose to stay quiet.

Hayner, Pence and Olette winced at the hurt look while Isa looked surprised at Aqua using such a cheap tactic to gain an edge.

Roxas looked ready to pounce at the screen for the remark while a sad looking Xion held his hand while a resigned Lea held his shoulder. "Roxas. There is nothing we can do to a memory." Lea said with a sigh.

Roxas growled but stopped struggling as he looked angry until Xion hugged him calming him down somewhat.

"**Aqua." Sora said with genuine hurt as he pushed back Aqua's keyblade in a deadlock but with notable more effort then before.**

"Sora's heart is wavering." Yen Sid said alarmed as everyone stared afraid at seeing the corrupted Aqua start to over power Sora while she had a cruel smile.

"**I can see it! Terra picked Riku, Yen Sid picked Mickey but who picked you? What gives you the right to play 'Keyblade wielder' when you aren't a real one huh?" Aqua asked as took a swing at Sora who barely managed to block.**

Both Yen Sid and Terra looked away while Aqua looked guilt ridden for both having said this to Sora and for passing her chance to select Sora as her successor.

"Sora doesn't really feel this way, does he?" Lea asked trying to avoid the truth.

Much to everyone shock Roxas gave a mocking smile and said "Do you honestly think that moment is the first time Sora has felt he doesn't belong with us huh?"

"What do you mean Roxas?" Kairi asked urgently afraid on the answer as everyone looked shocked at the insinuations.

"Just wait and see." Xion said quietly and sadly as everyone watched the memories continued.

**Seeing Sora's movements start to slow down due to her taunting the darkness surrounding her decided to continue this mental onslaught on Sora. A wielder it knew even with Aqua could not be taken down in a fair fight.**

"Xehanort!" Terra said with a glare as Riku clenched his hand.

"The Darkness may be controlling Aqua's body but his will is controlling what she is saying." Riku noted remembering how his heartless had taken over his body.

"**You are just the second-rate choice and I cannot see why any Keyblade even one as fake as this one would stick around you. Face it the only reason you can fight with one is because there wasn't another loser to go around." Aqua claimed as Sora jumped back and started looking down at Kingdom Key with uncertainty.**

"That's not true! If anything, he is the only one of us who has proven he deserves one!" Kairi yelled defiantly.

"That's right! While the rest of us got us through a Bequeathing or because of a connection to someone who has one Sora had to grow up and earn his own through blood, sweat and tears!" Riku agreed as the room shouted in agreement.

As the room was yelling in Sora's favour Isa smiled and thought 'Sora… You are one of a kind. Even though you are not with us right now the connections you left behind have inspired all these different people to trust and follow you without question.'

'**Duh! As if the Keyblade would choose a wimp like you!' Xigbar voice rang through Sora's heart. Sora blinked as he just managed to avoid a blizzard attack due to his distracted state.**

"Why that little Xigbar! Who asked him!" Roxas yelled with a glare that ironically was the same as the one that Ventus and Sora gave Braig and Xigbar respectively.

"Braig is still causing so much trouble even as a shell." Aqua said with a fierce glare matched by Ventus and Terra.

"This must've happened when Sora was in the sleeping realms hidden from our view." Yen Sid noted as Riku briefly nodded.

'**Oh yes. Sora such a dull ordinary boy, so unlike any Keyblade wielders I have met before.' Master Xehanort voice rang through as Sora started to have doubts about whether he was truly a Keyblade wielder at all.**

"Well that 'dull, ordinary boy' kicked your ass and your stupid clones ass a bunch of time!" Riku yelled back remembering their first meeting and realizing Sora was somewhat awake and heard the cruel remarks.

'**Like the Keyblade after we could not have you, we went down the list and picked Sora to be our 13****th****.' Young Master Xehanort also echoed in Sora's head causing even more doubt to the unsure Keyblade Wielder.**

Everyone glared at the younger version of Xehanort who interference started the Second Keyblade War and the Real Organization 13.

"The Keyblade did not go down the line! It chose him when I fell to my own weakness and chose to stay with him all this time!" Riku yelled as Roxas, Xion and Kairi yelled in agreement.

'**Was I just chosen by complete chance? Was everything I did just an accident? Was it meant for Riku to do everything I did while I just was suppose consumed by the darkness like everyone else in Destiny Island?' Sora thought to himself until he noticed Aqua laugh and smirk darkly.**

"That's not true Sora! When I was weak and chose the Darkness and gave up on everyone. You were the only one who refused to let me push you aside! You were the one from the very beginning who was meant to save everyone while I am the one who supports you!" Riku said angrily as he felt hurt Sora actually believed that destiny made a mistake in choosing Sora to be the saviour. Terra looked pleased that his successor had a friend like Sora to keep him on track like Ven and Aqua did for him.

"Sora…." Kairi said with tear in her eyes as she felt Sora's inner most doubts play out in front of her while Namine looked down as well as they tried to give each other comfort knowing Sora would make it back.

"This is a joke, right? Sora doesn't really feel his accomplishments are second hands ones meant for Riku right? Roxas? Xion?" Lea said in denial as he looked desperately at his best friends. Roxas glared hatefully at the screen while Xion looked down with sadness evident.

Hayner, Pence and Olette were completely lost but felt surprised the cool guy Sora had such depressing thoughts near the surface when he seemed so happy all the time. Ansem looked down while Ienzo and Vexen both looked surprised that Sora actually had doubts about his role.

"Sora you big dummy!" Donald squawked angrily much to everyone surprise.

"Donald!" Mickey scolded as he felt that Donald outburst was out of turn.

"I am just saying what needed to be said! Does Sora actually think Goofy and I went through all those adventures with him because he was a Keyblade Wielder huh? Does our friendship seem that fragile? What about all those friends he made because that is who is? Does he think those connections he made with us, them, everyone disappears if somehow it was all a mistake huh?" Donald said angrily while Goofy patted him on the back.

Everyone smiled touched at the loyalty and true friendship Donald and Goofy had with Sora after their many adventures together. 'Sora, perhaps this unique power to make friends with everyone is the reason you managed to prevail over an experienced Keyblade Master like Xehanort who planned every step of the war out? You truly are one a kind, the likes none of this have ever seen.' Yen Sid mused with pride.

"Wait why is Aqua smiling? She is corrupted by darkness so it can't be good…" Ventus said in shoick as everyone focused on the evil grin on the past Aqua's face.

**He was about to ask why until he looked down and saw a chunk of ice go through his chest and he felt enormous pain.**

Everyone was silent and in horror as the saw the giant block of ice tear through Sora in his moment of doubt.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed in terror as she had massive tears fell down her face as everyone saw the damage done to Sora.

**In his moments full of doubt, he had let his guard down so Aqua had capitalized sending a full power Blizzaga spell at him. It was so powerful it went through his body.**

"This is a dream, right? It can't be real!" Lea said in disbelief as all the girls gasped seeing the bloody hole in Sora's chest. It had narrowly missed his heart but was still big enough for someone to fit an arm into and out the other side.

"That wound shouldn't be able to be healed." Yen Sod noted gravely as he noted it would've been fatal for anyone.

**He coughed as he stumbled onto his knees as blood ran through the hole in his chest. He saw Aqua blitz him as she kicked him onto his back making him groan in pain. **

"No… NO… No! Please stop!" Aqua begged her past self with tears running down her face. She felt nothing but despair seeing herself hurting the person trying to save her.

"He's ok… He makes it back." Riku mumbled to himself trying o convince himself that Sora would make it back despite the horror of this memory.

**Aqua smiled cruelly as she kept a foot on his chest to deepen the pain as Sora yelled out and coughed up blood. "Sorry but now you shall fall into the darkness once and for all!" Aqua claimed as she stepped back and prepared to swing Mickeys Keyblade to end it all. **

"Sora is bleeding out… Will he be ok?!" Pence asked desperately as everyone looked unsure.

"Look I know Sora somehow makes it put since we saw him afterwards but how can he be alive with those wounds!" Olette noted.

"Hey if Sora falls, he will just become a heartless again right? Then we just knock out his heartless and nobody and he right as rain." Lea joked but winced when Mickey and Riku glared at him. He took a few steps back at the furious glare from Kairi and Namine.

"No, he wouldn't be ok. If a person dies when their heart and body are together instead of being consumed by darkness it is the end for them." Yen Sid said grimly as everyone looked away.

**Meanwhile Riku and Mickey were too far to hear was being said but when they saw Sora collapse and Aqua poised to strike Sora they instantly tried running past the barrier.**

"So, you guys couldn't see what was happening." Kairi noted as Riku and Mickey gripped their fists angrily.

"No but we should've been there with Sora! Us not being good enough to handle it is why Sora had to come help!" Riku shouted angrily.

"**Sora!" Riku yelled slamming his Keyblade against the dark barrier separating them.**

"**Hold on!" Mickey shouted as he tried shooting light magic against the barrier. He could not summon his own Keyblade as currently it was being used by Aqua. However, both of the Keyblade Masters strength were not enough to damage the Darkened Aqua's barrier. Due to being inside the Realm of Darkness all beings of darkness powers were much stronger then usual. They could do nothing but continued their fruitless attempt to shatter the barrier as Aqua looked ready to finish off the downed Sora.**

"You won't make it in time." Terra noted with a grimace seeing the situation they were in. Ven glared at Terra for brining it up when half the room looked ready to burst down in tears.

"Sora! Don't die!" Kairi cried out forgetting Sora survived the fight.

"He's going to make it back… He promised me we would become real friends as real people." Namine said resolutely as she gripped her hands in fear. She looked at the pinky where she made her promise to Sora those years ago.

"**This is the end. Farewell Guardian of Light." Aqua said with no remorse as Sora closed his eyes as if acceptance as time seemed to freeze for him. His Keyblade had vanished in a beam of light leaving him without any means to defend himself.**

"Please someone stop me! Sora I am so sorry!" Aqua continued to cry out as Ventus tried to comfort her to little success.

"Sora don't give up! If you give up it really will be the end…" Kairi said seeing Sora expression of utter loss.

Xion and Roxas looked at each remembering feeling Sora's feelings when inside his heart and how close he came to letting it be over.

"His Keyblade…" Mickey said in horror watching it disappear when Sora still needed it.

"A Keyblade is linked directly to a person heart… For it to disappear without a wielder consent means either the user is too exhausted to use it anymore, the user has given up fighting or…." Yen Sid said trailing off as everyone grimaced.

"Don't say it!" Riku said angrily refusing the last alternative. Everyone gave Kairi and Riku looks of pity as they looked ready to explode in sadness.

"Or if the user is near death…" Isa whispered grimly as everyone stared at the state of Sora's injuries which continued to bleed into the ocean of darkness.

'**Sorry everyone it looks like this is the end. Maybe when I am gone Roxas heart will find a new home and Ventus can return back to his own body since mine won't be a prison anymore? 'Sora thought to himself as in acceptance to his fate.**

Everyone gasped were appalled at Sora's near suicidal thoughts.

"Sora is dying and he is thinking about the people inside his heart? Sora think of yourself for once!" Riku screamed in frustration as Roxas and Ventus eyes narrowed.

"Do you think any of us would be ok with that huh? Losing you to maybe get our friends back isn't cool!" Lea shouted with his hands gripped. Everyone yelled in frustration however to everyone surprise Kairi looked Axel directly in the eyes in pure seriousness.

"Axel. Can you honestly say that no part of your heart if we had, you wouldn't give up on Sora to get back Roxas?" Kairi said with not an ounce of warmth in it as everyone looked wide eyed at the Princess of Heart.

"Of course not! I mean…." Lea stuttered when he caught his near slip up.

"I mean the truth Axel." Kairi said in disappointment as Xion looked up at Axel making him uncomfortable. Roxas looked away and glared at the screen.

"Don't lie Axel. Tell the Truth please?" Kairi and Xion said at the same time with the same expression. Normally somebody would make a comment about how alike they were but the situation was far too serious.

"….. Alright… I will admit when I was Axel I didn't think of anyone but Xion and Roxas and yeah if giving up Sora was the key to saving them I wouldn't cry over it." Lea admitted wincing at the glares sent his way. "However as much as I hate to admit it Sora grew on me and even in my final moments refused to give up on me so no, I wouldn't pick one or the other anymore." Lea finished with a grin as Xion and Kairi smiled back at him.

"I kinda get it too." Terra admitted out loud as he looked away from Aqua and Ven's shocked looks. "I didn't know Sora very well and maybe on some level if I knew Ven would be safe if Sora was gone, I would be up for it." Terra sighed as Ven glared at him and Aqua gave him a look of disappointment.

"I would never ask Sora to disappear!" Ven said heatedly as Aqua smiled at him.

"You're right it would be selfish of me and Sora needs to know we don't consider him a replacement for anyone." Terra acknowledged as everyone smiled again.

'**Maybe since this is the realm of darkness when I am gone Roxas will be reborn as a Nobody? At least Axel will have his best friend back and Roxas can take my spot as a Guardian of Light?' Sora thought on the bright side. **

"Sora you really are an idiot if you think anybody would just accept you disappearing like that!" Roxas declared as Xion nodded her head eagerly.

"Besides you did the most important part and saved our hearts and kept them safe." Xion said with a smile that grew when Roxas held her hand. Kairi and Namine smiled happily at the sweet scene while Riku smirked knowingly.

Ansem looked alarmed and thought 'IF Sora truly felt like a replacement all this time will we actually be able to change his mind? Sora has kept this inside of him all this time and without telling anyone it has continued to grow…"

'**It was Riku and his Majesty job after all to save Aqua what right did I have to butt in and try to be a hero.' Sora mused to himself as he felt his consciousness start to vanish. **

"Sora don't think like that! You saved us!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Yeah I was at the end of my ropes and I prayed for you to come and you came like a miracle." Riku admitted looking down.

'**Donald and Goofy can go back to the King instead of having to babysit me all the time and I know Master Yen Sid will find a way to assemble the 7 Guardians of light without me.' Sora thought sadly. **

"No, it would not be possible for the Guardians of light to assemble without Sora. He is truly the key that holds the light together." Yen Sid noted gravelly as Donald and Goofy looked shocked and alarmed Sora thought they 'babysat' him.

"Without Sora I wouldn't even want to exist in any world!" Kairi cried as Xion and Namine held back tears as well. Roxas gripped his fist in anger at all the suffering Sora had to suffer.

'**Kairi…. I know you will be sad when I am gone but now you don't need me anymore you have Axel and everyone to protect you. You are now strong enough to protect yourself too. If only I had a little more time.' Sora thought with some regret.**

"Sora! Don't go!" Kairi cried out frantically trying to push Namine and Xion aside to reach for him despite being a memory. Sora eyes grew dim as he closed his eyes.

"You dummy! Only you can keep Kairi safe! Its your job!" Lea shouted as Riku nodded his head solemnly.

**Sora opened his eyes only to see himself standing in his own heart much to his confusion as he looked around, he heard a voice. "Sora. Don't give up now." A familiar voice said as Sora turned around revealing Roxas without his black coat. Instead he was wearing his casual clothes he wore in Twilight Town.**

"Roxas you were there?" Kairi said in shock as everyone looked at the serious looking Roxas.

"Of course. Sora kept our hearts safe while we waited for our new beginnings." Roxas explained nodding to Xion and Ventus.

"**Roxas? What are you doing here?" Sora asked in astonishment as seeing his Nobody again who he had not seen since his visit to the dream realm.**

"Dream realm?" Aqua asked as Roxas shrugged.

"Long Story but in the Sleeping worlds time and space have different rules so I could manifest myself as a dream even without a body." Roxas tried explaining as everyone looked at him curiously.

"**Silly I am still apart of you. Besides since you are me you should not give up especially now when everyone needs you!" Roxas chided him as Sora shook his head.**

"Hey buddy you are not…." Lea started as Roxas rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Got it! Sora has given me the same talk twice so I got it memorized." Roxas said with a grin as lea laughed at his catch phrase being used against him.

"**I told you in the dreams that you are you and I am I and we are different people." Sora said again what he told Roxas in the dreams.**

"That's true but you gotta stop putting yourself down too." Riku said with a frown as he remembered some of Soras depressing thoughts.

"Hey when he gets back, we can knock it into his head." Kairi said with a smile as Riku grinned back.

"**And like I told you that is why it has to be you. So many people are waiting for you to help them and you can't do that if you fade away." Roxas explained again as Sora looked unsure.**

"**But what if I am not suppose to be the hero people want me to be and I was only a stand in for Riku since he fell to darkness...?" Sora admitted a fear he secretly had.**

Everyone looked down as they once again were forced to be reminded of Soras insecurities.

"Nobody could replace Sora in either our hearts or in his roles. Period." Kairi said seriously as everyone nodded.

"That's right young Sora and Riku have their own roles that could never be replaced or substituted by anyone else." Ansem added agreeing with Kairi.

"**Sora nobody can tell you what you are suppose to be. You have to decide that for yourself." A new voice said softly as a black-haired girl in a black coat stood next to Roxas smiling at Roxas before facing Sora.**

"Xion?! You were there too?" Lea said in shcok as Isa looked intensely at the black-haired girl.

"Of course! When Roxas went back into Sora my heart went into Sora as well. Thanks to him we are our own people and we will repay him when he gets back." Xion said with a determined look.

"**Kairi?! No… You are not Kairi or Namine…. You are that Girl that Roxas showed me in his memories. The girl who laughed and cried with Roxas and Axel before." Sora said in realization recognizing her from the memories Roxas shared with him in the sleeping worlds.**

Xion beamed "You have no idea how wonderful it felt for Sora and Roxas to remember me."

Lea looked guilty before Roxas pat his shoulder and said "Its not your fault. We are here now and that is all that counts." Roxas also felt guilty as he realized the 'True Organization' used his memories to damage Sora's heart by making him take on his and Xion's pain as well.

"**That's right. My Name is Xion and we briefly met in the sleeping worlds Sora." Xion said with a smile happy Sora recognized her and Roxas still remembered her.**

"Did you say anything to Sora in the sleeping worlds?" Aqua asked Xion curiously.

"No, we just saw my face without the hood and Sora felt Roxas pain of losing me the first time." Xion said sadly as Roxas grabbed her hand making her smile.

"**Wait why are you in my heart then?" Sora asked confused as he remembered Ansem research suggesting he had 3 hearts slumbering in his heart and that 2 of them were Roxas and Ventus. He realized that Xion must've been the third.**

"Yeah we never did figure out who the third heart was but I guess Sora figured it out by meeting you." Donald remarked.

"Fascinating. For Sora to take care of 3 hearts alongside his own without damage to any of them really makes Sora a fascinating individual." Even noted as everyone gave him strange looks.

"**Its not the time right now to discuss why I am here but I will say like Roxas only you can set me free." Xion whispered as Roxas looked sadly at her.**

Kairi looked at how happy Xion and Roxas looked together now and wondered if she looked that happy while with Sora.

"**Sora you have to save Aqua!" A new voice that sounded identical to Roxas but was behind Sora said urgently. Sora turned around to see somebody who looked identical to Roxas but with different clothing. For some reason he instantly knew who it was.**

"Ven you were awake?!" Aqua asked urgently as Ven blinked and looked confused.

"I don't think so?" Ven admitted to everyone confusion.

"I believe Ventus made a projection of himself subconsciously which interacted with Sora while inside Sora's heart." Namine suggested as everyone nodded.

"Makes sense I guess." Riku shrugged.

"**Ventus its you." Sora said in awe as Ventus smiled at Sora. "Wait Vanitas told me I had your heart inside mine for many years… Did I somehow take your heart from you without knowing it?" Sora asked somewhat scared of the answer.**

Everyone winced as once again it appeared Sora was trying to take responsibility for events that were not his fault.

"**No Sora. You saved my heart just like I know you can save Aqua. Only you can do it and she needs you right now to save her." Ventus said softly as he shook his head.**

Aqua beamed at Ven while Ven looked happy he set the record straight for Sora. Terra smiled softly at his best friends.

"**But what about you guys? How will I save you from my heart?!" Sora asked in desperation.**

**Roxas and Xion smiled warmly at him before fading away. Ventus said "When you save Aqua, she will show you where my body is and that will be the key." As Ventus faded away too.**

"Uh why didn't you guys tell him something?" Lea asked Roxas and Xion who smiled sadly.

"He kept us alive. That was enough." Roxas stated.

"It was not his burden to set us free." Xion added.

"I guess for Ventus it required both Aqua and Sora to wake him up." Mickey noted as Aqua nodded her head.

"**Guys what I am suppose to do?!" Sora asked in anguish as he still was unsure how to save everyone especially with his doubts clogging up his head. Sora got on his knees and hit the ground in frustration. The platform of his heart which was normally bright was slowly getting dimmer as his doubts overwhelmed his thoughts. **

"Sora!" Kairi shouted in worry seeing his heart start to weaken.

"Sora you gotta believe in yourself for once instead of assuming you will screw up." Riku said sternly.

"Besides if you do fail you can count on us right? That's what friends are for!" Namine added with a smile as everyone gave a quick shout of approval.

"**Sora you simply have to continue being you and that will be enough." A warm soft voice that made Sora heart beat faster as he turned around. There was a smiling Kairi who looked the same as Sora as seen her last. She had her pink Hoodie, long red hair and short pink mini dress. Sora got up and looked at Kairi with surprise and affection.**

"Me?!" Kairi said in shock and awe! She didn't look at herself in the mirror much but she could tell instantly the her inside Sora's heart had every detail of how she looked before her newest haircut down to the T.

"Kairi?!" Everyone but Roxas and Xion shouted although Namine notable had a happy smile on her face.

"How is this possible? I can understand Roxas, Xion and Ven inside of Sora since there hearts were literally within him. But Kairi was with me training at this point?!" Lea said in shock as everyone blinked, I surprise.

"I have a theory." Vexen noted as everyone turned to him. "From what I can understand Sora's connection with Kairi is unusually strong despite his many bonds and friendships he has connected to him. For example, Xion a memory-based replica had a variation of Kairi's appearance as Sora remembered her instead of Sora due this fact." Vexen noted rambled on another tangent.

"Cough.. Cough… Can you get back to the point?" Lea said impatiently as Xion playfully glared at Vexen with her hands on her hips.

"Forgive me. As I was saying perhaps Sora connection to Kairi was so strong, he left a clone so to speak I side his heart that manifested when he was at his lowest?" Vexen mused as everyone else looked in deep thought.

"I guess that makes sense as the Kairi in the memory has the same appearance as Sora remembered her since he hasn't seen her new outfit and hairstyle." Riku noted as Kairi nodded her head.

"She will explain in a bit." Xion added and Roxas grinned at her.

"Kairi looks pretty in the memory and current her too!" Olette whispered to her friends who shrugged.

"**Kairi! What are you doing here? Are you safe? I thought you were training with Axel on the outside?" Sora asked in worry as he hugged her close with all his previous doubts fading away. The platform they were standing on glowed brightly as his heart was filled with light once again due to Kairi being next to Sora.**

Kairi blushed crimson at Sora worry but touched at how her clone inside of him made him himself again. "Sora." Kairi said sweetly as a few happy tears ran down her face at the hug Sora instantly gave the her inside his heart. It reminded her of how much love she felt towards him when they reunited in the World that never was.

"Hehe Sora is kinda chatter mouth when it comes to Kairi. It seems like he can't get enough words out when it is about her." Lea said with a grin as Xion playfully punched his shoulder and Isa rolled his eyes with a smile. Roxas gave a quick nod to Sora before quickly looking at Xion with a warm smile.

"Sora you never change in one regard." Riku mused thinking about even as kids Sora just clicked with Kairi and he could see every ear his feelings grew eventually changing from friends to something beyond.

"Thank goodness Sora heart is full of light again. I seriously thought we might lose him for abit." Mickey said with a relieved smile as Donald and Goofy cheered.

"That Dummy! Making us worry like that!" Donald squawked trying to sound angry but his smile showed his true feelings.

'True love!' Aqua cheered in her mind happily as her blue eyes shone. 'I wonder how it feels?' Aqua thought before she looked at Ven's happy face and back to Sora in the memory. This did not go unnoticed by Terra who rolled his eyes but smiled at his best friends.

**Kairi smiled warmly at him returning the hug as she said softly with love and compassion "The real me is still safe on the outside. The Kairi here is just the memories and feelings you have for the real me taken form. She was in your heart during your first adventure afterall." Kairi explained as she rested her head on Sora shoulder happily. "Do you remember that? Also you made a promise to the real me you would return and you can't keep that promise if you lose here." Kairi asked Sora who kept hold of her.**

"I see! Fascinating! So her heart left an imprint on his and his feelings after reuniting with Kairi made that imprint become essentially a fully sentimental clone for one last burst of light when he need it most!" Ienzo remarked in awe.

"Yes, Sora's heart is truly something else." Vexen agreed.

"The heart is so much more then ant data we can record but Sora in particular is something unique with his bond with Kairi especially special." Ansem remarked.

Kairi just sat there memorized as they watched the past Sora and Kairi share a hug that literally made Sora heart beat faster and made Kairi eyes shine with happiness and love.

'I am so glad for Kairi and Sora! It was wrong of me to even try and get between the two of them although I do wonder if there is somebody like that for me?' Namine thought as she briefly looked at Riku before turning back to Kairi.

"Sora you don't break promises. It is not who you are so please come back to me!" Kairi shouted but become red faced when everyone looked at her with smiles. "Er… I mean us hehe." Kairi tried to amend with got a round of laughs.

"**But what if I can't~" Sora started with doubt until Kairi shushed him.**

"**No if ands or buts. You save Aqua, save Ventus and return back to me and we can discuss the future afterwards." Kairi said sternly as she pulled back to look Sora directly in the eyes. She still held his hand as Sora and Kairi shared a look of love.**

"Kairi truly is the only one who can complete Sora. He may value everyone one of his friends as part of his family but for him Kairi is truly the one, he could not live without." Riku said with a grin.

"I couldn't imagine life without him either." Kairi admitted with a blush.

"**That's right with you all standing besides me I won't fail! I will see you again when this is over Kairi that is a promise!" Sora said in determination as Kairi starting glowing gold and smiled happily at him.**

"The me inside you might be gone now but I will always be here for you! When we find you, we can be together forever!" Kairi declared as she stared determinedly at the memory. Aqua beamed at Kairi, Riku grinned and Roxas and Xion exchanged amused looks. Namine nodded her head and smiled at the former original.

"**She already knows Sora." Kairi said simply as she faded away and Sora woke up back in the realm of darkness. He saw Aqua about to strike him down and quickly rolled away and sent a kick that sent Aqua flying back.**

"Kick her ass this time Sora!" Lea shouted.

"Sora you can do it!" Aqua said with a raised fist.

"Sora." Isa said simply showing his respect.

"Do it!" Terra said.

"Go Sora!" Ven and Roxas shouted.

"You can do it!" Namine and Xion yelled.

"Sora you go this!" Riku shouted with a fist bump.

"Sora! Come back safe and sound!" Kairi screamed.

"Don't give up!" Mickey, Donald and Goofy shouted.

"We believe in you!" Olette, Pence and Hayner yelled.

"We know you can beat her." Ienzo and Vexen said simply.

"Fight on." Ansem said.

'Congratulations Sora. You have made friends that are so connected to you they will cheer and stand beside you even when you are not here. Perhaps that is truly what you the one who will save us all.' Yen Sid mused with a smile.

"**How?! You were broken and down?! How are you still fighting?!" Aqua asked in frustration and hatred seeing Sora injuries heal and a light surrounding him and his Keyblade. **

**Battle Music(Kingdom Hearts 3 Instrumental Opening Don't Think Twice)**

"What is This?!" Riku shouted as music started playing almost as fi narrating alongside the battle.

"Huh the screen just says "Don't Think Twice Instrumental Version?" Ansem noted in confusion.

"I don't care why it is here it is is epic!" Lea claimed as everyone cheered.

"Because Sora is never alone! He has all of us and we have him too!" Kairi declared to the memory of Darkened Aqua as everyone nodded.

"Plus, that pep talk and hug with Kairi was what the doctor ordered." Lea teased as Kairi rolled her eyes.

"**I promised I will save you and I keep my promises Aqua!" Sora said in determination as he held Kingdom Key bursting with new light.**

"This time I have a feeling it will be the ending." Aqua said with determination.

**Outside the barrier Riku and Mickey looked on in surprise seeing Sora stand up with a new light. This new light however caused the barrier to be full of light blinding the two of them to what's happening.**

"**Riku what's happening?" Mickey asked in concern.**

"**I don't know but I trust Sora will finish this now so all we can do is wait and see." Riku said simply trusting his best friend to finish the fight this time.**

"I was right Mickey." Riku said with a grin.

"That's true. We can count on Sora." Mickey agreed.

"**That's true Sora will come through like always." Mickey agreed as they waited for Sora to finish the fight.**

**Aqua screamed and was ready to summon a barrage of blizzard like before but before she could react Sora vanished and blitzed her much to her shock. **

Donald and Goofy eyes widened.

"That stance!" Donald said in shock.

"**Give me Strength!" Sora yelled as he rushed at her with his body and keyblade surrounded with an aura of light and spun around to do another lunge at her before she could react. He continued this a total of 6 times in one of his former limits called Sonic Rave dealing significant damage to Aqua which caused even the darkness around her to start chipping away to reveal Aqua former appearance around her left arm. Aqua looked at her arm in shock and horror as the Darkness no longer healed the damage and was actually starting to fade away.**

"That speed and power! Its even stronger than what we saw before!" Aqua said in shock.

"Did seeing Kairi unleash even more of Sora's power then when he started at full?" Ven noted in awe.

"He's actually damaging her now and she isn't healing anymore." Yen Sid noted in shock seeing the damage reflected in the darkness no longer clinging to Aqua parts anymore.

"That's the way! Keep it up!" Riku cheered.

**Sora soon realized with his former limits he could damage Aqua and eventually set her free. While Aqua was in midair he threw his Keyblade still brimming with light at her causing her to grunt in pain. He yelled "Light!" as he summoned the Keyblade back him and threw it again and again until he finished it with a double throw. This Limit was called Strike Raid and it caused the darkness to vanish from her legs.**

"I thought Sora lost these abilities when he went to the sleeping worlds but now it is on a completely different level then before!" Donald noted in shock.

"Perhaps every time Sora lost his previous abilities instead of simply getting new ones his old ones were integrated into a new version and we are seeing the full results of them now." Yen Sid thought out loud.

"Who cares? Sora is kicking ass now and that's all that counts to me!" Lea said cheering Sora on.

"I suppose it doesn't." Isa said with a smile.

**Aqua fell into the ground with a pain filled moan as she tried to get up but even with the darkness still having a hold of her heart she was starting to get weakened. Sora yelled "This is it!" as he got up close and starting a massive combo of 13 strikes each hit filled with the power of light with the first 7 near instantaneous and the remaining 5 were slower. The final strike was more powerful causing the darkness to recede from her chest and right arm so the only darkened part was her hair and face. This barrage was called Final Arcanum. To his surprise Aqua eyes still glared at him but flickered from hate filled yellow to sorrowful blue which meant he was so close to saving Aqua now!**

"Each limit after another! He is linking each limit before she can react and Aqua is nearly cured now!" Mickey said amazed.

"Aqua you almost look yourself again." Terra said sounding relieved.

"Yeah it is almost looking into the mirror and seeing me again." Aqua replied with a huge smile seeing the darkness hold on her nearly disappear.

"Ouch! Each one of those look really powerful!" Namine winced seeing Aqua get hit without mercy.

"Its for the best. Besides she here now because of Sora." Kairi replied back as Namine nodded her head.

Roxas winced remembering the beatdown Sora gave him when thy fought each other. It was not quite as powerful as this one but it showed Sora truly was stronger than him even with one Keyblade vs 2.

**He decided to finish it so Sora readied his keyblade as he did a short aerial combo forcing Aqua into the air with him hovering. "Give me strength." Sora thought as Aqua starting falling, he focused all his light into the tip of the Keyblade. 'My friends are my power, no…. our friends are our power!' He thought as he released the stored-up light filled barrage called Ragnarök at Aqua's body making her scream as an explosion of light surrounded her form.**

"This will finish it!" Aqua declared praying that she could be herself again and seeing how powerful Sora light really was.

"Go!" Everyone shouted seeing the massive explosion of light.

**Sora looked at Aqua as she staggered as the last of the darkness inside of her faded away as she returned back to her former appearance as a Keyblade Master. She fell to her knees as the pool of darkness she was standing on liquified and she started falling through.**

"Aqua!" Ven shouted in worry as she grabbed his hand softly.

"She is back to normal but she is falling now." Lea said in worry while Kairi looked worried at Aqua.

**As she fell through the water of darkness she quietly said "I guess this is the end for me." As she reflected on her failings with her friends, Sora, falling to darkness and having attacked fellow Keyblade Wielders.**

"Aqua." Kairi sadly as Aqua looked down guilt ridden.

"I should've been there for you guys. Or at least made Sora my successor. He deserves it after cleaning up all our messes." Aqua said sadly as she looked at the ground.

Ventus hugged her and said softly "I think being with the guy for so long I kinda get how he would feel. He doesn't blame anyone and he chose to take on burdens as he wants to protect everyone he meets." Aqua smiled at Ven's reassuring words.

"Its nice to have someone have your back no matter what huh?" Kairi mused as she thought of Sora and how he tried to make everyone he met feel better.

"**Aqua!" Sora shouted as he swam through the pool of darkness to reach his hand for hers.**

"Geez Sora is impulsive. This is the realm of darkness where any action can easily lead one to their doom." Isa said with a sigh and a hint of worry.

"That's the kind of guy he is. He can't stand back and watch while people get hurt." Kairi retorted as Isa shrugged.

"**Sora." Aqua said with recognition and hope as she reached out and grabbed his hand firmly. This caused a burst of light to fill the water and the barrier of darkness to finally disappear.**

"You did it!" Aqua cheered with pure happiness as her eyes shone with gratefulness.

"Wow Aqua looks so pretty right now with her eyes shining." Kairi said with amazement.

"Wonder if Sora would find Aqua pretty right now?" Riku asked innocently. He grinned at her furious glare. There little interactions were not noticed as everyone was sighing in relief.

**Aqua fell unconscious forgetting her fight with Sora as he swam up and pulled her onto the shore.**

"Did my memories disappear because Sora saved me?" Aqua asked uncertainly.

"Perhaps purifying you took away the bad memories? Maybe it was Sora's final gift to you or something?" Namine suggested. Aqua looked both touched and a bit guilty.

"**Sora you did it!" Riku yelled in pride seeing Sora carry the Keyblade Master who no longer had the darkness infused with her.**

"**Sure did!" Sora said with a grin as he carried Aqua in his arms since he felt responsible for her injuries during the fight.**

"What?! That's so embarrassing!" Aquia screamed in embarrassment as her face turned red.

"Well Aqua is taller than Sora and does physically look older than him so I don't think it looks romantic but I guess Aqua is a pretty strong person so for her to be caught in such a vulnerable state. Maybe abit embarrassing?" Riku thought out loud as people grinned at how embarrassed Aqua looked.

"I think its sweet Sora is taking the time to carry Aqua when she is exhausted." Xion thought out loud.

"Yeah like a real gentleman." Namine added as they smiled happily.

**He summoned the Master Keeper Keyblade and put it near Aqua's hand with a smile. "You want to return huh? Make sure to keep Aqua safe ok?" Sora said with a smile at the Keyblade at seemed to shine brighter in Aqua's presence. **

"Uh What? You guys see what I am seeing right?" Lea said after a moment pause.

"If you are seeing Sora talking to Aqua's Keyblade like it is a person then yes we are seeing the same thing." Isa answered back.

"Is it possible for someone to talk to a Keyblade?" Olette asked as everyone gave her unsure looks.

"I mean I kinda feel warmer I guess when I use it but I never thought of communicating with it." Riku admitted as everyone gave nods showing more or less, they thought the same.

"**Uh Sora what are you doing?" Riku asked confused at seeing Sora talk to a Keyblade which he assumed was Aqua's. A small nod of recognition by Mickey confirmed his thoughts.**

"That's what we want to know!" Kairi exclaimed showing the groups thoughts.

"**Returning this Keyblade to where it belongs. I dunno but when I picked this one on the Destiny Islands I could almost feel like it was trying to return back to Aqua and now it feels like it is happy to be home." Sora said trying to explain. **

"Hmm… I don't have any data to go off of but perhaps Sora unique and deeper connection to the Keyblade to actually use one has given him the ability to understand or at least interpret what the Keyblade wants to do?" Ansem suggested.

"Yes Keyblades are not normal weapons powered by magic but he idea they have feelings or sentience is not something I have considered till this moment." Yen Sid acknowledged as everyone looked at Sora with new respect.

**He placed the Master Keeper in the unconscious Aqua's hand who smiled briefly before the Keyblade disappeared in flash of light.**

"Wait what happened to that Keyblade?" Kairi asked remembering a blue one when they summoned theirs before.

"Well it was our Masters before so I used it to honour his memory and let's say picked up my original one while we were at Radiant Gardens." Aqua answered vaguely. Remembering how she just knew it was in the Chamber of Repose.

"**Sora you must've made quite a connection to Aqua for her Keyblade to share such emotions with you." Mickey noted seriously.**

"Connection huh." Lea said with a grin amused at Kairi's glare.

"Not that kind of connection! Just friends and maybe fellow Keyblade Wielders!" Aqua shouted with a red face.

"I never said what kind of connection hehe." Lea said with a grin as Roxas and Xion laughed.

"**I dunno about that. I think I remember seeing her as a kid but maybe this is just me wanting her to be safe too." Sora said with a shrug as Riku and Mickey shared a grin before they looked serious again.**

"I feel honoured he remembered me however little in his heart." Aqua said touched.

"**Sora... Riku and I didn't see what happened but you were really hurt bad… About what happened…." Mickey said awkwardly as Sora shook his head.**

"Why did nobody tell me I did all those things to Sora. I deserve to beg his forgiveness a thousand times!" Aqua yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Aqua Sora will give his reasons next." Riku said quietly as he understood how she felt but still didn't think it was her fault.

"**Don't tell Master Aqua about any of this. If she asks just said I shared some of my light with her." Sora said in denial looking down at the Keyblade Master in his arms. "She's been through enough and I feel like she has had enough sad memories. If possible, I want her memories to be happy ones from here on now." Sora added as he shared a look with Riku.**

"Sora I promise you I will make it up to you no matter what!" Aqua said in determination.

"We all will when he gets back. Maybe a party or something as he was asleep for one of his birthdays." Kairi suggested.

"Yeah maybe a "We are all together" Birthday party!" Namine suggested happily.

"That sounds like a party!" Roxas cheered as everyone nodded and cheered.

'Sora you really are too nice but that niceness has earned you friends who truly love you and wish for your safe return.' Ansem thought to himself with a smile.

"**True. Besides Sora wants Aqua to be in his arms for abit longer right? Since you saved her." Riku decided to tease the blushing Sora making Mickey laugh. "Just remember Kairi is waiting for you so try to keep it appropriate ok Sora?" Riku said with grin as Sora looked ready to chase Riku but Aqua in his arms made him simply glare at him.**

"Riku!" Kairi shouted in anger.

"Riku please no!" Aqua shouted in embarrassment.

Riku laughed as everyone else chuckled.

"Man these memories are great seeing different sides of people and their reactions." Lea said with a laugh.

**Sora was flustered as even he recognized Aqua was a fully-grown woman and would be considered rather beautiful even though she was a warrior and Keyblade Master and not a princess.**

Kairi grit her teeth at the more mature woman who like the Princess of Heart had a more mature body then her due to her younger age. Aqua meanwhile looked ready to explode in embarrassment as she realized she had some pretty aspects based on comments sent to her but someone she respected and liked having thoughts about her like that made her blush.

"Well at least Sora can recognize beauty when he sees it." Lea mused as every girl glared at him making him cower somewhat.

**Mickey laughed as he summoned a portal out of the realm of darkness using his Keyblade which he picked up in the commotion as they all walked back to Destiny Island. Sora set Aqua down gently in the warm sand as soon Donald and Goofy would run up to Sora to hug him in worry while Aqua recovered in the warmth of light.**

"I remember waking up to this and thinking 'is this a dream? I am back in the realm of Light!'" Aqua mused as she still was not used to being somewhere without darkness trying to crush her hopes and dreams at every moment.

"Well Aqua enjoy it as we will all be here forever now." Kairi said with a nod.

"That is the end of the memory." Ansem announced as the music stopped playing.

"That one was a doozy." Ven said out loud.

"Wonder what Sora will show us next?" Riku asked.

AN2: **That one was another doozy! Enjoy! 33 pages and over 15K of words! (btw I know Sora can't actually do these kinds of things in KH3 but I reserve the right to change fights to what I believe Sora could do.)**

**PS: I added the "battle music" afterward as I liked in game one but I chose a different for the memory! Are there any memories you want me to have them react too? (remember I has to be somewhat connected to Sora like through Roxas or Xion is ok but distant ones like Terra or Saix or a no-go k)!**


	10. Xion's Death

**Chapter 10 Xion's Death**

**Published August 23/2019**

**AN: Heya been a while huh? (I have been focused on my 2 new stories pretty extensively but decided to give this one a chapter as it is one of ones I do enjoy most). I did have the actual scene written awhile (have a few pre written) but adding reactions and story is the hard part. Remember the bolded parts are the memories and the normal text are the live reactions!**

**My writing style has probably changed since I haven't done "reactions" chapters for abit (since I have done both I can tell you for sure they are different in writing styles).**

"So which one of Sora's memories will we see next?" Ven asked excitedly as the screen starting loading up the data.

Xion whispered to Roxas "Maybe its abit mean we only see Sora's memories. I think its only fair if we pitch one too." Roxas looked thoughtful and nodded.

Roxas whistled as everyone turned back to Sora's former nobody.

"Hey how about we look at one of my memories?" Roxas said stepping forward as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Aren't we trying to find Sora using his memories? How would looking at one of yours help out?" Riku asked impatiently as Namine and Kairi chided him on his rudeness. Roxas frowned still annoyed that Riku originally put the goal of waking up Sora above everyone else including those who had to pay for it including him and Xion.

"Riku that's enough. Time itself is nearly frozen outside this room so a memory or two will not matter in the long run." Ansem told Riku who sighed but stepped aside. Roxas gave a quick nod of acknowledgement as he put his hand on the console making the computer beep as it uploaded a memory Roxas had selected.

Lea went in close to Xion and whispered "Any idea which one he picked?".

Xion sighed and whispered "I know which one he selected as its one of mine as well." Lea raised an eyebrow and was about to make a joke but Xion expression made him worried instead.

After a few minutes the room changed to the Twilight Train Station as everyone looked around in surprise.

**The memory started in Twilight Town outside the Train Station after the fight with Xion and Roxas had competed with Roxas as the victor.**

**With a burst of Darkness leaving an exhausted Xion to collapse the ground in defeat. She had her original appearance instead a pseudo clone appearance of Sora. Her black hair and blue eyes had returned with her defeat. Roxas had one hand on his head in confusion as they both wore their Organization 13 Black Coats.**

"Xion?! Roxas?! What is this?!" Lea shouted as everyone stared in shock at Xion and Roxas in the memory who looked like one was a winner and the other was a loser.

"Axel this is the time before I became apart of Sora again." Xion said quietly as Roxas held her hand protectively. Lea pulled both his friends into an embrace as Isa and Vexen looked down in shame. They didn't know exactly how it happened but knew that Xion was apart of Sora before they targeted Roxas again. Mickey and Riku looked away remembering their part in breaking up these friends in their quest to save Sora.

However, several people were still pretty confused.

"Uh can you step back a little bit explain the 'part of Sora part' again?" Aqua asked in confusion.

"Yeah isn't Roxas Sora's nobody? How does Xion fit into this?" Terra asked still only having the basics of what happened in the recent decade.

Nobody wanted to speak up till Isa stood forward. "I suppose since I was big part of what happened to Xion and Roxas I owe it them to explain." Isa said emotionlessly ignoring the concerned looks from Xion and Lea. "Xion before she became a person you see today was a memory-based replica of Sora." Isa said as almost everyone gasped.

"Yes. She has the appearance of Kairi because she in fact was Sora's memories of Kairi taken on a form through a replica." Vexen added as Kairi gasped as she knew that Xion had some relation to her but didn't know Xion was actually Sora's memory of her. "However, when she started to absorb more memories her appearance changed based on what connections to Sora the person had." Vexen continued as people gave him confused looks. "For example, if you did not consider Xion a friend you would likely see her as somebody in a black coat with their face obscured." Vexen claimed as Isa nodded his head stiffly.

"This is speculation but I believed that since Xenmas created her to 'replace' Sora she would look like Sora to him." Vexen mused.

"Riku whose face did you see that made you so surprised when we first met?" Xion asked alluding to their fight at Beasts castle.

Riku was silent for a minute as everyone gave him concerned looks. "I saw Sora face when your hood was off despite hearing your voice as it is now and knowing Sora was asleep." Riku finally admitted as everyone gasped. "But the next time I saw you and from on I saw you with your own face not anyone else's." Riku assured her as Xion sent a grin at him.

"What a minute? How did Sora's memories get lose in the first place? Memories don't just fall out right?" Aqua asked in concern as Ven patted his head as if trying to prevent memories from slipping out to everyone amusement.

"As a result of me tampering with Sora's memories back in Castle Oblivion." Namine started as several people shuddered at the name of the castle including Donald and Goofy who were informed what happened there by Riku after much prodding. "Sora's memories scattered and some of them naturally found their way into Roxas since he was originally Sora as well." Namine explained as she also revealed due to the experiments by Organization 13 Xion was formed by taking those memories into her body.

Aqua looked angrily and gripped her hands making Ventus look at her in concern. "To think we thought we stopped Xehanort all those years ago but even as a nobody he caused all this pain and suffering." Aqua said with anger as Terra looked away guiltily until Ven pulled both his friend into a tight hug.

"Well now that we all caught up shall we continue?" Ansem asked as everyone nodded to him.

"**Who are you again?" Roxas asked in pure confusion as he stumbled forward with one hand on his face still.**

"Roxas? Why did you forget her?" Olette asked in concern.

"Yeah you seem close." Pence remarked as Xion and Roxas smiled.

"Its because I was a memory based being so when the memories inside of me disappeared my existence itself would also vanish as well." Xion explained as everyone gave her looks of sadness.

"However physical records and data did not vanish so that's how the new Organization still knew about you Xion and how to bring you into a vessel." Isa explained as Xion nodded her head.

"**Its feels like I am forgetting something really important." Roxas admitted as he stumbled forward until he was only a foot away from Xion. Xion only looked with a sad resignation as she sat on her knees and looked at the ground not meeting Roxas's eyes.**

Roxas looked down in shame as Xion gave him a genuine smile whiel Lea started crying.

"I should've been there and tried to stop you idiots harder!" Lea said in despair as Roxas and Xion gripped his arms with smiles.

"Don't be. It was hard enough to say goodbye to Roxas but with you around I wouldn't had a chance to even talk." Xion said with a brave attempt at a joke as Lea laughed.

**(Xion's Theme music starts)**

"Xions Theme." Ansem announced reading off the monitor as Roxas and Lea gave sad smiles agreeing this song summed up Xion perfectly.

"**You'll be… better off now… Roxas." Xion told him sadly as she started to get weaker from the fight. Soon her strength left her as she fell forward and would've hit the floor hard until Roxas managed to catch her in his arms with her resting her back in his arms softly.**

"Xion!" Lea shouted as Xion face grimaced remembering how her first 'death' was slow and agonizing but at least she got to be with Roxas in her final moments.

'How cruel. To be forced to die in the arms of the one who loves you.' Ansem thought sadly looking at the looks shared between Roxas and Xion.

Riku looked away in guilt as he realized his and Namine plan for Xion to simply merge with Sora did not go according to plan. Instead it looked like Roxas was forced to absorb Xion before what was left of Sora was taken from him.

Lea finally had enough and broke down. "How can you be ok with this?!" he shouted waving his arms in frustration.

"Axel." Roxas said quietly as he stared at his best friend who looked outraged.

"This all happened because of Sora! Maybe Riku should've found a way to wake him up so you two didn't need to disappear!" Lea shouted as Riku glared him looking like he was ready to punch Lea in the face. Kairi looked conflicted while Namine sighed. The Twilight Trio looked out of place while Mickey looked ready to intervene if needed.

Aqua looked sad, Ventus looked at Roxas with pity, Terra looked neutral, Yen Sid sighed, Donald and Goofy glared at Lea while Isa rolled his eyes.

"It was either Sora woke up or all 3 of us would no longer be ourselves anymore." Xion said in finality as Roxas nodded sombrely.

"What?" Lea said in complete shock.

"The truth is the longer I existed the more I would take from Sora and Roxas. It was Xemnas plan for me after all to turn me into a mindless clone of Sora by taking all of Roxas and Sora into me. So, I chose a way so at least Roxas and me would exist as we are now." Xion revealed with determination.

"You mean?" Aqua eyes widened in horror.

"Yes, Xion made me fight to the death and I absorbed her instead." Roxas said with tears running down his face as Xion embraced him fully. No one including Isa could say another word as they watched the memory continue.

**Roxas grunted as he picked up and held the girl who seemed familiar to him although he could not place why. One hand held the black-haired girl on her shoulders as her face slumped and one held onto her legs as the girl flickered from sleep and consciousness.**

Xion decided to lighten the mood as she stayed next to Roxas who had stopped crying. "It seems all entire friendship has always been one of us taking care of the other huh Roxas?" Xion asked with a smirk which was mirrored by Roxas as lea gave a small laugh.

Riku picking up on it decided to pick on Kairi "Well better than Sora having to worry about Kairi all the time." Riku said dramatically as Kairi pouted in annoyance.

"Hey I help him out too!" Kairi claimed as Donald and Goofy in between snickering nodded.

"True she did save him from staying a heartless." Goofy acknowledged as the laughter eventually stopped.

**Tiny shards of glass started to appear from Xion's body as her form started to crystalize and disappear.**

"Xion your body." Lea said in despair as Xion gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah like I told before I was going back to where I belonged." Xion told him bluntly as Namine looked down remembering their conversation where she told Xion what would happen to her if she went back to Sora.

**Roxas eyes widened in realization and fear as he said in terror "Am I… the one who did this to you?". Roxas looked at her body seeing her body start to disappear in front of his very eyes.**

Xion gave a sharp look to Roxas who looked guilty. "Don't blame yourself for my choices." Xion told him.

When he looked ready to argue she said clearly "I would rather fade away then watch you fade away Roxas."

To everyone surprise Yen Sid gave a small chuckle. When everyone gave him a look he just smiled and said "I suppose you all have thing in common with Sora. You would all rather lose yourselves than lose someone or people you care about." As everyone digested this the memory continued.

**Xion blinked and shook her head in denial as she continued to rest in Roxas's arms. "No… It was my choice… to go away now." Xion told Roxas softly as she continued to blink trying to stay awake even as her strength continued to leave her.**

"I knew neither Roxas or Axel would ever choose to dispose of me even if it meant saving Roxas." Xion said as Roxas and Axel looked away confirming her thoughts. "So, I made a choice. I could no longer just go back to Sora due to the programming Xemnas put into my body so I did what I could. I made Roxas destroy me so I could go back to Sora." Xion said as everyone looked at her with determination for her selfless actions.

**The memory zoomed out to show Xion body still intact but slowly fading away as she rested in Roxas's arms. "Better that, than to do nothing… and let Xemnas have his way." Xion explained defiantly revealing her motives for attacking him.**

"Look I am not going to pretend and say I knew I would eventually come back from Sora's heart." Xion said out loud "I was scared of going away just like anyone else but I knew I didn't want Roxas and Sora to be gone just so I could exist as Xemnas puppet so I did what I could to save everyone." Xion declared.

"Luckily for us and Ventus. Sora's heart was warm and welcoming it not our saved us from fading away like any other heart it completed the parts we were missing." Roxas said fondly as Lea opened his mouth before nodding his head stiffly.

"**I belong with Sora." Xion mentioned as the memory panned upwards where the crystals shard of her body flew presumably to join back up with a sleeping Sora. "And now, I am going back… to be with him." Xion explained as her voice kept strong despite her strength weakening. **

"How could you say that? You are belong to yourselves not Sora." Lea said quietly but much to his and everyone surprise Xion and Roxas laughed.

"Its funny. Sora himself said that to me in the dream world and I n=know he meant it for Ven and Xion too." Roxas said with a hint of irony in his voice.

"Its true Axel. The nobody we knew as Axel and his corresponding Heartless disappeared when you became complete Axel." Xion noted as Lea snorted.

He muttered "well its not the same thing." As several people chuckled as his childish behaviour.

"Yet without even realizing it Sora not only kept his nobody from assimilating to himself he even kept a replica who was meant to absorb him instead. He never met either Xion or Roxas but his heart itself made space and kept them alive and well when no other being in existence could have." Ansem remarked as Riku nodded remembering Data Ansem saying something similar.

**She used her left hand to gently place on top of Roxas right one that was holding her shoulders and body up. "Roxas… I need you… to do me a favor." Xion asked softly. The memory changed angles to show Roxas serious and sad face as he listened to Xions words.**

Everyone stayed quiet wanting to see what Xion wanted in her final moments. Xion and Roxas only smiled at each other.

"Sorry for the request Roxas. It wasn't our fight to stop Xemnas." Xion apologized softly.

"Yeah it was Sora's fight." Roxas acknowledged.

"**All those hearts that I've captured… Kingdom Hearts… Set them free." Xion asked a confused Roxas.**

"**Kingdom Hearts… Free Them?" Roxas repeated in confusion not getting what Xion was asking of him.**

"Huh? Free hearts?" Aqua said in confusion as Xion looked embarrassed.

"I meant stop Organization 13 for collecting more hearts for their version of Kingdom Hearts but Roxas took it a different way." Xion admitted as Roxas puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

'If it wasn't Roxas, Sora would've done the same reckless thing.' Riku thought to himself.

**Roxas eyes widened in shock and surprise as he heard a cracking sound and looked down. He saw Xion's body start to crystallize starting with her feet and boots.**

Every girl gasped in horror while the guys looked away seeing Xion disappear slowly in front of their eyes.

"**Its too late… for me to undo my mistakes." Xion said sadly as the crystallization of her body continued upwards as she spoke. Roxas hand near her feet twitched as if trying to save her body but stopped midway.**

"It was too late." Roxas repeated sadly as Xion gave him a soft smile. Lea still wanted to say something but he realized now no matter what he did they were meant to reunite with Sora from the very beginning.

**The memory zoomed out to show the sunset in the background with Roxas's continuing to hold Xion's body as she talked. "But you can't Xemnas… have Kingdom Hearts. You can't." Xion begged as she continued to feel weaker and weaker.**

"What a beautiful sunset." Olette decided to say as everyone looked at the memory showed Xion struggling to say her final words to Roxas who still did not quite remember her.

**The memory showed Roxas concerned and sad face as he watched this familiar girl start to disappear in his arms. It changed to Xions smiling face as she smiled happily at Roxas. "See you again." Xion promised. "I'm glad… I got to meet you." Xion assured Roxas in a heartfelt tone of voice.**

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Lea said dramatically in betrayal as everyone gave him amused looks. "What about Axel?!" Lea asked raising his hands in exasperation. "Come on! Back me up! Kairi? Isa?" Lea asked desperately.

"Sure Axel. Its hard to forget your spikey red hair." Kairi said teasingly as Lea gave her an annoyed look.

"He is hard to forget." Isa said as Lea raised his head in triumph. "Believe me I have tried." Isa explained as Lea glared at him. Ventus smiled remembering a much younger Isa and Lea having the same conversation years ago.

**The memory zoomed up to the clocktower where the trio used to eat Sea-salt Ice Cream. "Oh… and of course, Axel, too." Xion added in an afterthought as if she could hear Axel scolding her. **

Everyone despite the mood couldn't help but laugh at the expression Xion gave Lea.

"Well took you long enough time." Lea said without any real heat as Xion and Roxas grinned at their other best friend.

**It changed back to Xion's face as she had trouble keeping her eyes open at this point and kept blinking. "You're both my best friends." Xion promised Roxas.**

"That will never change no matter what happens." Xion promised as the three friends hugged it out. Isa merely smiled as everyone gave the 3 former Organization 13 members their space.

**Xion slowly used her left hand which was resting on Roxas's hand to gently rest on Roxas's right cheek. "Never forget. That's the truth." Xion told him warmly. Roxas looked confused for a moment with Xion's hand stroking his cheek before his eyes widened in remembrance. Just as Xion hand fell from his cheek his memories of Xion returned to him as he grabbed her falling hand in mid with his left hand while his right hand continued to hold Xion steady.**

"Roxas you remembered her in the final moments." Namine said with sadness as Roxas stiffly nodded his head.

"What was most important was remembered the least." Xion pointed out as it summed up her very existence.

"No more. We will always be together and that includes getting Sora back too." Roxas declared as everyone raised their hands in the air in agreement.

"**No!" Roxas said in denial and heartbreak. At this point Xion could no longer keep her eyes open and just laid there with a warm smile as her body continued to crystallize and fade away.**

"**Xion… Who else will I have ice cream with?" Roxas asked begging for his best friend to open her eyes and not leave him.**

Normally Lea would've made a joke he was still around but even he knew between the three of them Roxas and Xion shared something special. Something he saw Kairi and Sora have although not exactly the same. Lea smirked to himself despite his annoyance with Riku at some times he admitted their roles were pretty close the same.

**At this moment the crystallization which was isolated to her legs sped up and started to rise up her body rapidly as Roxas kept her in his arms. In mere seconds her entire body crystallized and Xion turned into a ray of light with her weight disappearing from Xions arms. Roxas could do nothing but look up and watch as the shard of crystal and light which was Xion's body disappear into the air rising upwards. **

At this point Aqua, Namine and Kairi could no longer hold back tears while everyone else was just silent trying to think of what they could say.

Lea kept saying sorry to Xion who smiled and whispered "Its nobody fault not even Sora's. You gotta stop blaming Sora for what happened to me and Roxas."

Lea frowned and was about to retort until Xion continued "He literally took his life apart and instead of absorbing us like everyone else does to become complete he saved the hearts we developed. When we needed it most, he gave us a second chance to become our new selves."

Despite her tears Kairi felt touched that somebody who in a sense was another her felt so compassionate and loving especially to Sora who helped her out without even knowing about it.

**Afterwards all that was left was a single pink and yellow Seashell where Xion once laid. Roxas picked it up and remembered a memory of Xion smiling happily at him from the Clock Tower. "Xion." Roxas said in a heartbroken tone of voice as a single long tear fell from his eyes and his voice broke from heartache and lost.**

When the memory ended nobody knew what to say but to everyone surprise Riku went up to Xion with a blank expression. Everyone gave him concerned looks with Lea and Roxas going in front of Xion but Xion waved them off to look Riku in the face.

"What is it Riku?" Xion asked kindly but to her shock Riku nodded his head in shame.

"I am sorry this happened to you and Roxas." Riku apologized which sent everyone in a loop. "If I could do it over again, I would find a way to save all three of you." Riku promised as Xion favoured him a warm smile.

"I know you would but there was no choice before and I chose to go back. Nobody made me no matter what anyone says." Xion said warmly as she gently placed an arm on Rikus shoulder much he did to her while they spoke on the Destiny Islands. After a look from Xion, Roxas and Lea accepted Riku's apology.

When Riku went back to Kairi and Namine they sent him huge beaming smiles which he returned a smaller smile in return.

**AN: I know shorter memory but it took SO long and much effort to actually write! It has only been minutes since Sora has disappeared on the outside world so even vague memories do nto matter in the long run.**

**BTW I don't know which memory I will do next as it literally took a lot of effort to brush this out of the "limbo" pile. **


End file.
